


The De-Aged Doctor and the Lightning Thief

by Whovian101



Series: The De-Aged Doctor and the Olympians [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: A newly de-aged twelve year-old Doctor finds himself at Yancy Academy and meets a young boy named Percy Jackson. He has no clue what he's in for.
Series: The De-Aged Doctor and the Olympians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608964
Comments: 41
Kudos: 97





	1. Prologue

_The Doctor sprinted across the room, trying to escape back to the TARDIS He wrenched the blue TARDIS doors open and dove in, but he was still caught in the blast. Aware of the origin of the gun, the Doctor ran to the lab and began trying to mix an antidote. As he finished, he injected it into his neck. But the gun blast was already taking effect. It was a de-aging gun, a very clever weapon, as it left no trace of the victim. He felt the regeneration beginning, as he hurried to make another antidote, as the first one was only to preserve personality, as each regeneration had their own prefered way of creating chemical compositions. With a flash of energy, he was all big ears again. He continued to degenerate until he managed to complete his formula with only two regenerations to spare, but it took a while for the composition to take effect. Before he knew it, he was on his first regeneration and aging down until he finally felt the effects stop. Running to the mirror, he looked at the reflection staring back. He looked twelve, give or take. His hair was brown and he had pale blue-green eyes. Returning to his lab, he created another formula, trying to reage himself. But found nothing that would help him, nothing that would distill properly. He signed as the TARDIS groaned unhappily, there were too many paradoxes and she didn’t like it. She began to dematerializing, then materializing who knows where. “Where have you taken me?” The Doctor asked, stroking the console as the TARDIS went silent. She refused to tell him, so the only thing he could do was open the door._


	2. An Interesting Encounter

The Doctor stepped off the bus. The TARDIS had brought him to Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled children in upstate New York, United States. It wasn’t often that the Doctor found himself in America, but clearly the TARDIS was trying to tell him something. Something was not right here. And so, with some help from his Sonic and psychic paper, he had managed to enroll himself in the school. The Doctor’s new class was going on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to examine Greek and Roman art. Including the Doctor, there were twenty-nine unstable children as well as two teachers (Mr. Brunner the Latin teacher and Mrs. Dodds, the maths teacher) that were currently exiting the big yellow school bus. 

Mr. Brunner was middle-aged and confined to a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair as well as a messy and unkempt beard, and he wore a frayed tweed jacket (He quite liked that bit, he’d file it away for the next time he’d need a new outfit). Mrs, Dodds, on the other hand, was around fifty years old, and wore a black leather jacket. She had a more uptight look, with a tight bun of black hair with streaks of grey. 

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour, riding up front in his wheelchair, guiding the class through the enormous echoey galleries and past grand marble statues and glass cases full of pottery. The class was gathered around a thirteen foot stone column with a large spinx on the top. He began to explain the grave marker, a stele for a girl around the age of twelve or thirteen. He explained the carvings on the side, the Doctor watched with fascination, for despite his vast, unearthly knowledge, to see humans’ interpretation of things thousands of years after they happened was always amusing if not interesting. 

One thing the Doctor noticed rather quickly, was a young boy, Percy if he was not mistaken, who seemed not only anxious to learn, but overwhelmed by the whisperings of his classmates. Hissing for them to shut up, only getting a nasty look from Mrs. Dodds.

“Will you  _ shut up?”  _ Percy finally hissed to a girl (Nancy, was it?) Who had been snickering about the nude man upon the stele. It appeared to have come out louder than the boy would have preferred it, as the class laughed and Mr. Brunner stopped his story.

“Mr. Jackson, do you have a comment?”

“No, sir.” Percy turned a brilliant shade of pink.

Mr. Brunner indicated to one of the pictures on the stele, depicting Kronos the Titan eating his children. “Perhaps you’ll tell us what this picture represents?”

Percy seemed to visibly relax as recognition appeared in his eyes.

“That’s Kronos eating his kids, right?”

“Yes,” Mr. Brunner said, his tone indicating that the answer was incomplete, “And he did this because…”

“Well…” The boy hesitated. “Kronos was the king god, and –”

“A god?” Mr. Brunner prompted.

“Titan.” Percy corrected himself. “And…and he didn’t trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters –”

“Eeew!” One of the girls cried out in disgust.

“– and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans,” Percy continued, “and the gods won.”

“Like we’re going to use this in real life.” The Doctor heard Nancy whispering to a friend, “Like it’s going to say on our job applications, ‘Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.’”

“And why, Mr. Jackson,” Mr. Brunner said, “To paraphrase Miss Bobofit’s excellent question, does this matter in real life?”

“Busted.” A young boy, Grover Underwood, beside Percy whispered.

“Shut up.” Nancy hissed, her face now bright red. 

Percy seemed to think about the question for a moment, before shrugging, “I don’t know, sir.”

The Doctor’s hand shot up.

This did not seem particularly normal, as Mr. Brunner quirked a confused eyebrow, before calling on the Doctor.

“Mr. Smith?”

“Kronos was also known as ‘Father Time’, and it represents the devouring aspect of time. His defeat symobolized the victory of Olympians over mortality and their elevation to godhood.”

“Very good, Mr. Smith.” Mr. Brunner praised thoughtfully. 

“Know-it-all.” Nancy hissed, but the Doctor just grinned at her, and the confusion of that seemed to silence her, at least temporarily.

“Well, half-credit for you Mr. Jackson, Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and whine, which made him disgorge his other five children who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan’s stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it’s time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?”

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, and the boys pushing each other around. 

“Mr. Smith.” Mr. Brunner called. The Doctor turned, approaching the teacher.

“Yes, sir?”

“I must ask you something.” The Doctor cocked his head in curiosity and Mr. Brunner continued. “Are you here for any specific reason, Mr. Smith?”

“No, sir? Should I be?”

“No, no, nothing.” Mr. Brunner backtracked, “Off to lunch, Mr. Smith.”

The Doctor wandered back towards the rest of the class. Something was definitely going on here.

The Doctor made his way towards the rest of the class. To his right, he heard Percy ranting to Grover about Mr. Brunner.

“I mean, it’s not fair! I’ve got ADD and dyslexia. I’ve never gotten above a C– in my life! He doesn’t just expect me to be  _ as good;  _ he expects me to be  _ better!” _

“He’s just trying to help, Percy,” Grover said, “Maybe you’ll need to know this stuff someday.”

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a storm was brewing, clouds black, unusual, but no one else seemed to comment on this. None of the other students even seemed to notice; some of the boys were pelting pigeons with crackers from their lunch, Nancy was trying to pickpocket something from a woman’s purse, this was all normal behavior for students for a school of troubled children, yet Percy and Grover did none of these things, electing to sit down on the edge of the fountain, away from everybody else. The Doctor sat down silently beside them.

“Detention?” Grover asked the Doctor.

“Nope.” The Doctor shook his head, popping the ‘p’. “What’s with the clouds?”

“Oh, right, you’re that English new kid,” Percy said, “I dunno, I figured its like global warming or something, ‘cause the weather’s been all weird in New York since Christmas.”

“Weird how?”

“Like, massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn’t be surprised if this was a hurricane or something.”

The Doctor nodded, deep in thought. Things were getting really interesting now.

“Don’t you have lunch or anything?” Percy asked after a moment of hesitation. The Doctor shook his head.

“Do you want some of mine?”

Fascinating. Percy and Grover seemed down-right kind, lovely children. How did they wind up in a school like this?

It was then that Nancy appeared with a possy of her friends, dumping her half-eaten lunch in Grover’s lap.

“Oops.” She grinned at Percy with crooked teeth.

“Oi!” The Doctor was on his feet, as was Percy, but before anything could happen, the water seemed to well up and grab Nancy, sending her falling into the fountain, screaming,

“Percy and the new kid pushed me!”

Mrs. Dodds was by the fountain in an instant, making sure Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop. She then turned on the three boys. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as though she’d been waiting all year for something like this to happen. “Now, honey –”

“I know,” Percy grumbled, “A month erasing workbooks.”

“No, that’s for Mr. Smith to do.” She said, “You need to come with me.”

“Wait!” Grover yelped, “It was me, Percy didn’t do anything!”

Percy stared at him stunned, it was evident that Grover was not a fan of Mrs. Dodds if not absolutely terrified of her. 

She glared down at him so hard that the boy trembled. On further examination, the Doctor came to the conclusion that the boy must have been held back a few grades, as he had acne and a wispy beard.

“It’s okay, man.” Percy said, “Thanks for trying.”

“Honey,” Mrs. Dodds barked,  _ “Now.”  _

Nancy smirked.

Percy glared at the girl before following Mrs. Dodds to the entrance of the museum.

As they went inside, the Doctor followed silently. Something strange was happening, and he didn’t want to miss a second. 

Mrs. Dodds led Percy back to the Greek and Roman section, standing with her arms crossed in front of a large marble frieze of the Greek gods. She began emitting a growl from deep within her throat not unlike an animal.

“You’ve been giving us problems, honey.” She said.

“Yes, ma’am.” Percy said anxiously. Mrs. Dodds now had a crazed look in her eye. It was beyond angry, it looked as though she wanted to disintegrate the boy.

She tugged at the cuffs of her leather jacket. “Did you really think you would get away with it?”

“I’ll – I’ll try harder, ma’am.” Percy seemed just as confused as the Doctor was.

“We are not fools, Percy Jackson,” Mrs. Dodds said furiously, “It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain.”

Percy seemed to be flicking through scenarios in his head, unsure as to what she was referring. Thunder shook the building.

“Well?” She demanded.

“Ma’am, I don’t…” Percy said, bewildered.

“Your time is up.” She hissed.

Her eyes began to glow like embers in a fire, her fingers stretched, morphing into hawk-like talons, her teeth sharpened and turned a sickly, yellowy colour. Her leather jacket melted into large, leathery bat-like wings. She was not human, that was for sure. 

The Doctor ran out, just as Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.

“What ho, Percy!” He shouted, tossing the pen through the air.

Mrs. Dodds lunged, the Doctor dashed out, pushing Percy out of the way, feeling the slashing of talons going through his right shoulder. 

Percy had snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but it wasn’t a pen anymore. It was a large bronze sword. 

Mrs. Dodds spun towards Percy with a murderous look in her eyes.

Percy’s hands were trembling terribly.

“Die, honey!” Mrs. Dodds snarled, flying straight at him.

And then Percy slashed. 

The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed cleanly through her body as though she was made of liquid. 

The teacher let out a terrible dying screech as she exploded into sulfur. 

And then the Doctor and Percy were alone. There was a ballpoint pen in Percy’s hand. Mr. Brunner was gone.

“John?”

“Call me the Doctor.” The Doctor grinned, touching his wound delicately, letting out a hiss of pain. “Talons aren’t poisonous.” He determined pleasantly.

“What – what was that?” Percy gasped out.

“Unless I am mistaken, which, let’s be honest, I rarely am, that was a Fury.”

“What?”

“Spirits of vengeance, nasty things, serve Hades. They’re his torturers, you know.”

“But, they’re not real. That’s not real. How can it be real?” Percy was breathing heavily.

“There’s a lot more out there than you know, Percy.”

The Doctor and Percy walked out from the museum. It had begun to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy was also standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her friends. She saw the two of them approaching.

“I hope Mrs. Kurr whipped your butts.”

“Who?” Percy asked in curiosity.

“Our  _ teacher,  _ Duh!”

Percy blinked, the Doctor caught on quickly.

“Right, her, of course.” He grinned.

Nancy rolled her eyes in irritation.

“Doctor?”

“Hmm?”

“Where’s Mrs. Dodds?”

“Who?” Grover asked, now entering the conversation.

“Not funny, man. This is serious.” Percy said.

Thunder boomed overhead.

Mr. Brunner sat under his red umbrella, reading his book as if he never moved.

Percy rushed over to him. He looked up.

“Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson.”

Percy handed Mr. Brunner his pen. He didn’t seem to even have realized he was still holding it.

“Sir,” Percy said, “Where’s Mrs. Dodds?”

He stared blankly. “Who?”

“The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher.”

Mr. Brunner frowned, sitting forward and looking mildly concerned.

“Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?”


	3. An Overheard Conversation

Unfortunately for the Doctor, the rest of the year seemed to go by without excitement. The whole school seemed unaware that Mrs. Dodds had ever existed, and were convinced that Mrs. Kerr – a perky blond woman that Doctor was positive he’d not seen before until the end of the field trip when she got on the bus with them – had been the pre-algebra teacher. 

Percy seemed determined to get someone in the school to admit that Mrs. Dodds had existed. The only evidence of the woman and the encounter was the slash marks in the Doctor’s shoulder that also disappeared with time. 

The most curious person was Grover. Whenever Percy mentioned Mrs. Dodds to him, he would hesitate before claiming she didn’t exist, but it was rather obvious that he was lying. 

The Doctor, who didn’t sleep, would often hear Percy awake in their dorm room in a cold sweat. He would calm the boy down as he breathed out his dream about Mrs. Dodds. The Doctor knew all too well about nightmares, and so all he could do was calm Percy down and try to make sure he’d never wake up alone.

The strange weather continued; at night a thunderstorm blew out the windows in the dorm room. A few days later, a large tornado touched down only eighty kilometers away from Yancy Academy. 

Percy started getting irritable and snappy. His grades began to slip, despite the Doctor’s insistence on helping him. He got into more fights with Nancy and her friends and was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.

But one day Percy was even worse than usual. The Doctor asked what was the matter.

“I’m leaving.” Percy punched the wall of their shared dorm in frustration.

“Why?”

“This dumb school doesn’t want me back!” He punched the wall again. The Doctor caught his wrist on the third go. 

“What happened?”

“My mom got a letter. I’m not wanted back. But that’s good. I don’t even want to be here anyway.”

“But Percy, I think we both know that’s a lie.”

The evening before the final, Percy threw his  _ Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology  _ across the room. 

“Percy?”

“I just can’t do this!” Percy cried out in frustration. “I can’t remember this crap! I mean, how am I supposed to know the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydectes and Polydeuces. And conjugating these dumb Latin verbs? I can’t do this.”

The Doctor calmly picked up Percy’s book from the floor, handing it back to him. 

“Have you ever thought to ask Mr. Brunner for help?”

“What?”

“Mr. Brunner. He seems fond of you. Perhaps if you ask him, he can help.”

Percy hesitated, it was evident that this was not something that he had done before. He seemed reluctant.

“I – I dunno. Maybe.”

“Come on,” The Doctor encouraged, “Let’s just walk to his office, and then we can decide.”

Percy nodded, hesitantly standing up. Finally, he said in a small voice,

“I just don’t want to leave Yancy with him thinking I hadn’t tried.”

The Doctor and Percy made their way downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner’s door was ajar, the light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

They were only a couple of steps from the door handle, when a voice that was most definitely Grover’s said, “…worried about Percy, sir.”

Percy’s hand froze, just centimeters from the doorknob. He and the Doctor exchanged a look. They inched closer.

“…alone this summer,” Grover was saying. “I mean, a Kindly One in the  _ school!  _ Now that we know for sure, and  _ they  _ know too –”

“We would only make matters worse by rushing him,” Mr. Brunner said. “We need the boy to mature more.”

“But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline –”

“Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.”

“Sir, he  _ saw  _ her. And so did the Doctor.”

“The Mist over the students and staff should be enough to convince Percy, but the Doctor is someone we must discuss. It will not do for Percy to have someone to acknowledge what happened.”

“Sir, I don’t know what to do. I… I can’t fail my duties again.” Grover’s voice was choked with emotion.

“You haven’t failed, Grover.” Mr. Brunner said kindly. “I should have seen her for what she was. Now, let’s just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall –”

A loud thud as the mythology book dropped from Percy’s hands and onto the floor. 

The office went silent. The Doctor snatched up the book from the floor and dragged Percy down the hall, opening the nearest door and slipping inside.

Behind the door here was a slow rhythmic clopping sound, something reminiscent to wooden blocks, then a sound like an animal sniffing for prey right outside the door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.

Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. “Nothing.” He murmured. “My nerves haven’t been the same since the winter solstice.”

“Mine neither.” Grover said. “But I could have sworn…”

“Go back to the dorm,” Mr. Brunner instructed, “You’ve got a long day of exams tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me.”

The lights in Mr. Brunner’s office went out.

They waited in the dark for a few minutes before standing again. 

“Did you see that thing in Mr. Brunner’s office?”

“What thing?” The Doctor inquired.

I saw a shadow, something much taller than Mr. Brunner, it was holding an archers bow or something.”

The Doctor considered this, but said nothing.

They returned to the dorm, finding Grover lying on his bed, his crutches resting against the nightstand, he was studying his Latin exam notes as if he’d been there all evening.

“Hey.” He said, his eyes bleary. “You guys going to be ready for the test?”

The Doctor nodded. Percy said nothing.

“You look awful.” He frowned at Percy. “Is everything okay?”

“Just…tired.” Percy turned away, beginning to get himself ready for bed.

The next afternoon, just as Percy had begun to exit the Latin exam with the Doctor, Mr. Brunner called Percy back in.

“Percy,” he said, “Don’t be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It’s… It’s for the best.”

Despite his kind tone and lowered voice, the other students could hear as well. Nancy smirked, making sarcastic kissing motions with her lips.

“Okay, sir.” Percy mumbled quietly.

“I mean…” Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth anxiously. “This isn’t the right place for you. It was only a matter of time.”

Percy’s eyes brimmed with emotion, he was trembling. “Right.”

“No, no.” Mr. Brunner said. “Oh, confound it all. What I’m trying to say…you’re not normal, Percy. That’s nothing to be –”

“Thanks,” Percy blurted out, interrupting the Latin teacher, “Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.”

“Percy –” But Percy was already booking it down the hall.

The Doctor ended up sitting next to Percy for an hour as he broke down in tears.

After learning that Grover had booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound bus as Percy, the Doctor booked one as well. He wasn’t about to miss out on the excitement.

During the entirety of the bus ride, Grover kept glancing anxiously down the aisle, watching the other passengers like a bodyguard.

Percy seemed to notice this as well, and finally blurted out.

“Looking for Kindly Ones?”

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. “Wha – what do you mean?”

Percy confessed about the eavesdropping he and the Doctor did on Grover and Mr. Brunner.

Grover’s eye twitched. “How much did you hear?”

“Oh…not much. What’s the summer solstice deadline?”

He winced. “Look, Percy…I was just worried for you, see? I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers…”

“Grover –”

“And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and…”

“Grover, I think we all know you’re lying.” The Doctor said bluntly.

Grover’s ears turned pink.

He stuck his hand into his shirt pocket, fishing out a small business card. “Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.”

The Doctor looked at the card in Percy’s hands. In a fancy script, it said:

**_Grover Underwood_ **

_ Keeper _

_ Half-Blood Hill _

_ Long Hand, New York _

_ (800) 009-0009 _

“What’s Half –”

“Don’t say it aloud!” Grover yelped, cutting Percy off. “That’s my, um… summer address.”

Percy’s face fell. “Okay,” He said glumly. “So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion.” Ah, yes. It hadn’t escaped the Doctor that most of the students at Yancy were rather well-off, if not extremely wealthy. It seemed as though this was not the case with Percy, who seemed to have been hoping that it wasn’t with Grover as well.

“Or…or if you need me.” Grover said quietly.

“Why would I need you?”

Grover blushed. “Look, Percy, the truth is, I – I kind of have to protect you.”

Percy stared at Grover in disbelief.

“Grover,” he said slowly, “What exactly are you protecting me from?”

It was then that there was a loud grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the entire bus filled with a thick smell not unlike rotten eggs. The driver cursed and pulled the bus over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes of messing around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that they’d have to get off. The Doctor, Percy, and Grover filed outside with everyone else.

They stood on a stretch of country road, on the side they stood on, there was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. Across the highway was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

This fruit stand contained heaping boxes of brilliant red cherries, as well as apples, walnuts, apricots, and jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub of ice. There were no customers, just three older women sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a large maple tree, knitting large pairs of socks. They were the size of a traditional human sweater, yet were very obviously socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them, the lady on the left knitted the other, and the lady in the middle held a massive basket of electric-blue yarn.

These ladies, maybe eighty or ninety in appearance, seemed to be staring directly at Percy.

The blood drained from Grover’s face, his nose twitching.

“Grover?” The Doctor asked, “Grover, there’s something you’re not telling us.”

“Tell me they’re not looking at you, Percy. They are, aren’t they?”

“Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?” 

“Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all.” Grover breathed. 

“Grover, what do we need to do?” The Doctor asked anxiously.

“Get back on the bus.”

“What?” Percy said. “It’s a thousand degrees in there.”

“Right, in we go.” The Doctor pulled out his Sonic, shielding it from view, and pointing at the engine. It roared to life and the passengers cheered.

“Darn right!” Yelled the driver, who undoubtedly thought he had been the one to fix the bus. “Everybody back on board!”

Percy looked slightly feverish as they began to move again, but it was nothing compared to Grover, who was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

“Grover?” The Doctor said. “You have to tell us what’s going on.”

Grover dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. “What – what did you guys see back at the fruit stand?”

“You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They’re not like… Mrs. Dodds, are they?” Percy asked. Grover’s expression answered it for him. It appeared that they were much worse than Mrs. Dodds. “Just – just tell me what you saw.”

“The middle one took out her scissors and she cut the yarn.” Percy said.

Grover closed his eyes, making a gesture with his fingers. “You saw her snip the cord.”

“Yeah. So?”

“This is not happening.” Grover mumbled, chewing at his thumb. “I don’t want this to be like the last time.”

“What happened last time?” The Doctor asked.

“Always sixth grade.” Grover breathed. “They never get past sixth.”

“Grover,” The Doctor said softly, “What’s going on.”

“Percy,” Grover directed his focus to Percy, “Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me.”

“Is this like a superstition or something?” Percy asked.

Grover didn’t answer.

“Grover – that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean someone’s going to die?” The Doctor asked.

Grover pressed his lips together in a thin line, looking mournfully at Percy, as though he was already picking what flowers he’d be putting on the boy’s coffin.


	4. The Cabin by the Sea

The bus ride passed relatively quietly after that, but that didn’t stop the Doctor from attempting to make conversation. 

“So where do you live anyway, Doctor?” Percy finally asked, “Like, you might live near me.”

“Oh, I’m around.” The Doctor said awkwardly.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, well, I’m kinda homeless. But it’s fine. I’m always around if you need anything.”

“What? Seriously?” Percy stared at him. “How did you afford Yancy, then?” The Doctor shrugged. “What about your parents?” The Doctor shrugged again, attempting to hide the hurt in his eyes at the reminder. 

“Dude…”

As soon as the three boys got off the bus, Grover (Whose blatter tended to act up when he was under pressure) hurried to the bathroom, making Percy swear that he’d wait for him. But the moment he disappeared from view, Percy grabbed the Doctor and pulled him outside.

“We should wait for Grover.” The Doctor said, but Percy shook his head.

“No way, he’s freaking me out, man.”

The Doctor shrugged. For whatever reason, Grover was Percy’s protector. In Grover’s absence, the Doctor was more than happy to take over. 

Grabbing his suitcase, Percy hailed the first cab uptown, pulling the Doctor in with him.

“East One-hundred-and-fourth and First.” He instructed the driver.

“So, what’s your family like?” The Doctor inquired as they watched New York fly past the cab window.

“Well, my mom’s like, the best person in the world.” Percy smiled fondly, “She’s worked really hard to raise me, and I mean, she never complained once.” His face dropped a little. “My step-dad, Gabe, is awful. I mean, he was nice before they got married and all that, but he’s a jerk.” The Doctor nodded slowly. “What about you, though?”

“I don’t have a family.”

“Seriously? Like, no one?” 

The Doctor gave what he thought was probably the fakest smile that Percy had ever seen in his relatively short life.

“Look man, I mean, I bet my mom would be chill with you staying with us. Uh – I dunno about Gabe but, like, we’ll figure something out.”

The Doctor smiled faintly, “Sounds brilliant.”

The Doctor waited outside the apartment building as Percy went inside first. It sounded as though there were a few people there, and the television was blaring the sports network. 

“So, you’re home.” That must have been Gabe’s voice.

“Where’s my mom?” Percy asked.

“Working.” Gabe grumbled. “You got any cash?”

“I don’t have any cash.”

“You took a taxi from the bus station.” Gabe said. “Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?”

“Come on, Gabe.” A soft, hesitant voice said, “The kid just got here.”

“Am I _right?”_ Gabe repeated, this time with more malice.

There was a short silence.

“Fine.” Percy finally said, there was a thump that must have been a wad of cash being dropped on the table. “I hope you lose.”

“Your report card came, brain boy!” Gabe shouted. “I wouldn’t act so snooty!”

A door slammed shut. A window opened. The Doctor pulled himself up to the windowsill of the first floor, then reached up to where Percy’s hands were reaching for him and hoisted him up. 

“Sorry about whatever you heard.” Percy mumbled. The Doctor nodded. 

“Why did he want your money?”

“To fund his gambling. Calls it our ‘guy secret’.” Percy rolled his eyes, “All that means is if I tell mom he’ll punch my lights out.”

The Doctor winced. An abusive parent was not something unusual in his line of work, but he was not about to let Percy stay in this terrible situation. He was going to make sure that that kid never got hit again.

The Doctor took this time to examine the room he was in. It smelled strongly of foul cologne, cigars, and stale beer. The room was covered in empty beer cans and old car magazines. There was a pair of muddy boots, much too big to be Percy’s, beneath the windowsill that the Doctor had climbed through. The Doctor cocked his head, Percy seemed to understand.

“This is Gabe’s study when I’m at school. I mean, he doesn’t study anything but these dumb magazines. He puts all my stuff in the closet.” Percy opened the closet to show him.

To say Gabe _put_ his stuff in there was an understatement. Percy’s stuff was shoved forcefully in, crumpling old notebooks and t-shirts.

“Percy?” A woman’s voice sounded from down the hall. Percy’s face lit up.

The woman who could have only been Percy’s mother opened the door. She had a few grey streaks going down her long brown hair, but she did not look old, her eyes were sparkling with the life that the Doctor always admired in humans. She wore a red-white-and-blue sweet shop uniform that said Sweet on America. In her hands was a large bag of a variety of different sweets.

Percy ran into his mother’s arms. “Oh, Percy.” She said, hugging him tightly, “I can’t believe it. You’ve grown since Christmas.” She suddenly looked at the Doctor in confusion, having just noticed him in the room.

“Oh, this is the Doc – uh – I mean, John Smith. He went to Yancy with me.”

“Oh, hello John… um, I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting company… I would have cleaned up…”

“Don’t worry about it.” The Doctor grinned. 

“He’s, uh, he’s kinda homeless, so I just thought, if it’s okay with you…”

“Of course, he’s welcome to stay.” Mrs. Jackson smiled kindly at the Doctor. 

“Thanks, mom.” Percy pressed his face into his mother’s shoulder.

She and Percy sat together on the edge of the bed, Percy attacking the blueberry sour strings, and his mother running her hand through his hair, demanding to know everything that Percy hadn’t put in his letters. She didn’t mention anything about the boy’s expulsion, indicating that she didn’t care about that. She wanted to know about Percy. If her little boy was all right.

Percy had grinned, telling her that she was smothering her and to lay off, but it was quite evident that he was overjoyed to be back with her.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, “Hey, Sally – how about some bean dip, huh?”

Percy gritted his teeth. 

They continued to speak Percy telling her about his last day of Yancy Academy. He told her he wasn’t too down about the expulsion. He’d lasted almost the whole year this time. He spoke about Grover, about how he’d done pretty well in Latin, and that the fights hadn’t been as bad as the headmaster had said. Until that trip to the museum. He spoke about meeting the Doctor, and then paused, hesitating.

“What?” His mum asked. Her eyes looked into his, as if trying to pull out the secrets. “Did something scare you?”

“No, mom.”

The Doctor could tell that Percy felt bad about lying, that he wanted to tell her, and his mother clearly knew that he was holding back, but didn’t seem to push him.

“I have a surprise for you,” She said suddenly. “We’re going to the beach.”

Percy’s eyes widened in excitement. “Montauk?”

“Three nights – same cabin.”

“When?”

She smiled. “As soon as I get changed.”

Percy’s face split into the biggest grin the Doctor had ever seen him make. “And John?”

“He’s welcome to come too.”

Percy ran into his mother’s arms.

Gabe suddenly appeared in the doorway, the Doctor quickly sunk into the corner, making sure Gabe wouldn’t see him. The man was large, he had a very small amount of hair that was combed over his balding scalp. 

“Bean dip, Sally? Didn’t you hear me?”

Percy looked like he wanted to punch him, but met his mother’s eyes and backed off.

“I was on my way, honey.” She told Gabe softly. “We were just talking about the trip.”

Gabe narrowed his eyes. “The trip? You mean you were serious about all that?”

“I knew it,” Percy muttered quietly. “He won’t let us go.”

“Of course he will,” Mrs. Jackson said evenly. “Your step-father is just worried about money. That’s all. Besides,” She added, “Gabriel won’t have to settle for bean dip. I’ll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole, Sour cream. The works.”

Gabe seemed to soften a bit. “So this money for your trip… it comes out of your clothes budget, right?”

“Yes, honey.” Mrs. Jackson said.

“And you won’t take my car anywhere but there and back?”

“We’ll be very careful.”

Gabe scratched his double chin. “Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip… And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game.”

Mrs. Jackson sent Percy a warning gaze, and his eyes dropped to the floor.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. “I’m really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now.”

Gabe’s eyes narrowed, attempting to detect the sarcasm in Percy’s statement.

“Yeah, whatever.” He decided, walking back to his game.

“Thank you, Percy.” Mrs. Jackson said. “Once we get to Montauk, we’ll talk more about…whatever you’ve forgotten to tell me, okay?” In her eyes, the Doctor saw a flash of anxiety, of fear, the same fear that seemed to be eating Grover on the bus, but she then ruffled Percy’s hair, and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.

The moment she left the room, Percy’s face fell. He looked as though he was about to punch something. “She should’ve been married to a millionaire, not to _Smelly Gabe._ ”

An hour later and the Doctor had climbed back out the window and was laying on the floor of the back seat, out of view from Gabe. He could hear Percy dragging his mother’s bags, and Gabe groaning about losing her cooking – and more importantly, his ‘78 Camaro – for the entire weekend.

“Not a scratch on this car, brain boy,” he warned Percy as he loaded the last bag. “Not one little scratch.”

“I know, I know.”

Gabe lumbered back towards the apartment, and suddenly, the Doctor heard the screen door slam shut loudly, and Percy, jumping into the back seat with the Doctor, told his mum to step on it.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked as they drove. “Um, so remember that hand symbol Grover did the other day?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I did it, just for luck, you know, and the door slammed shut so hard it sent him flying up the staircase. It must have been the wind or some freak accident with the hinges or something, right?”

“Yeah, something like that, it must’ve been.” The Doctor said thoughtfully. “So, this beach.”

“It’s great.” Percy said in excitement. “I have been going since I was a baby, and mom’s been going for even longer. It’s where she met my dad… There’s always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea’s too cold to swim in, but it’s still really nice.”

“It sounds lovely.”

“So, when’d you move here from England?” Percy asked, “And how’d you end up, y’know, homeless?”

The Doctor shrugged, leaving the boy to wonder.

As the three of them got closer to Montauk, Percy’s mum seemed to relax a significant amount. Once they got there, it was sunset, and they all opened all the cabin’s windows and began to clean. Once they finished, they began to walk on the beach, feeding blue crisps to the seagulls, munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other sweets Percy’s mum had brought back from work. 

“What’s with all the blue food?” The Doctor finally asked, “I mean, not that I don’t like blue, it’s a brilliant colour, but when it comes to Earth foods, it’s not particularly usual, is it?”

Percy actually laughed. “Gabe once told mom there was no such thing. They had this fight and – I mean, it wasn’t big or anything – but ever since then, we eat a lot of blue.”

The Doctor laughed “It sounds like you’re a lot alike.” The two of them grinned in confirmation.

When it got dark they made a fire, roasting hot dogs and marshmallows. The Doctor was impressed with Percy and his mother, he hadn’t expected them to be so wilderness-savvy. Mrs. Jackson told some stories of her childhood, but only as a young girl, making the Doctor suspect that something had happened after then. She also spoke of the books she wanted to write someday once she had enough money to quit the candy shop. Well, the Doctor knew exactly what he was going to do later. 

“Mom,” Percy said, he had clearly been waiting for an opportunity to ask, “Can you tell me about Dad?”

Percy’s mother’s eyes went misty, she smiled faintly.

“He was kind, Percy.” She said. “Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know. And his green eyes…”

She fished a blue jelly bean out of her sweets bag. “I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud.”

There was a hesitation.

“How old was I?” Percy asked, “I mean…when he left?”

Mrs. Jackson watched the flames flicker. “He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin.”

“But…he knew me as a baby.”

“No, honey.” The woman said sadly. “He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born.”

A number of emotions flickered past Percy’s eyes; confusion, anger, frustration, sadness.

“Are you going to send me away again?” Percy finally asked. “To another boarding school?”

Percy’s mother pulled a marshmallow from the fire.

“I don’t know, honey.” Her voice was heavy. “I think…I think we’ll have to do something?”

“Because you don’t want me around?” Percy bit, but his eyes told the Doctor that he regretted it the moment he had said it.

His mother’s eyes welled up with tears, taking her son’s hand and squeezing tightly. “Oh, Percy, no. I – I _have_ to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away.”

Percy seemed to hesitate. “Because I’m not normal…” He repeated what Mr. Brunner had said.

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing, Percy. But you don’t realize how important you are.”

“Yeah, look at me,” The Doctor grinned, “I’m about the furthest from normal that you’ll find around here.” 

Percy let out a breathy laugh.

“I just thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you’d finally be safe.” His mother said.

“Safe from what?”

Her eyes brimmed with emotion.

“I’ve tried to keep you as close to me as I could,” she said. “They told me that was a mistake, but there’s only one other option, Percy – the place your father wanted me to send you. And I just…I just can’t stand to do it.”

“My father wanted me to go to a special school?” Percy looked up in confusion.

“Not a school,” she said softly. “A summer camp.”

“What?” Percy stared at her, confused, disbelieving.

“I’m sorry, Percy.” She finally said, “But I can’t talk about it. I – I could send you to that place, but it might mean saying goodbye to you for good.”

“For good?” Percy asked. “But if it’s only a summer camp…”

But his mother turned towards the fire, she would not be taking any more questions.

The Doctor spent most of the night attempting to understand the conversation Percy and his mother had. As the night continued, it began to storm. It sounded more like a hurricane than a typical storm. Thunder cracked, lightning flashed aggressively, rain poured down, and waves pounded the dunes.

Percy suddenly jumped awake, looking out the window, then to the Doctor.

“Don’t you ever sleep?”

The next clap of thunder woke Percy’s mother, she sat up with her eyes wide. “Hurricane.”

The wind seemed to scream over the sea, and nearby, a much closer noise much like mallets in the sand sounded. There was a desperate voice, someone was yelling, pounding on the cabin door.

The Doctor was at the door in an instant, Mrs. Jackson right behind him. He threw open the lock, and Grover stood in the doorway. He was soaked to the skin, his hair plastered against his face, and his legs…well, they were goat legs complete with cloven hooves. Well, that did explain why he wasn’t using his crutches now. He didn’t appear to need them. 

“Searching all night.” He gasped. “What were you thinking?”

Mrs. Jackson looked at her son in terror. “Percy,” She said, “What happened at school? What didn’t you tell me?”

“He fought a Fury and saw three ladies knitting giant socks and cutting the string!” The Doctor called over the howling wind.

 _“O Zeu kai alloi theoi!”_ Grover cursed in Ancient Greek, “It’s right behind me!” Percy just stared at him, but in his eyes were not confusion, but shock.

Percy’s mum snatched up her purse, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning that illuminated the night. “Get in the car. All of you. _Go!”_

Grover sprinted to the Camaro, followed by the Doctor and Percy.

Whatever was trying to kill them, it was close.


	5. The Minotaur

The Doctor, Percy, his mother, and Grover tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed forcefully against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. Mrs. Jackson never took her foot off the gas.

“So, you and my mom…know each other?” Percy finally asked Grover, staring at his goat legs.

Grover’s eyes flickered, he was still in surveillance more. “Not exactly,” he said. “I mean, we’ve never met in person, but she knew I was watching you.”

“Watching me?”

“Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn’t faking being your friend,” He added hastily. “I  _ am  _ your friend.”

“Um…what  _ are  _ you, exactly?”

“You’re a satyr, aren’t you?” The Doctor said, though it wasn’t really a question.

“Yeah, um, what about you? Are you keeping tabs too?”

“Nope.” The Doctor said, popping the ‘p’. “Just here for the ride.”

“But wait,” Percy said, “You mean satyrs like… Like Mr. Brunner’s myths?”

“Where those old ladies at the fruit stand a  _ myth,  _ Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?”

“So you  _ admit  _ there was a Mrs. Dodds!” Percy cried triumphantly, despite the situation.

“Of course.”

“Then why –”

“The less you know, the fewer monsters you’d attract,” Grover said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “We put the Mist over the humans’ eyes. We hoped you’d think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are.”

“Who I – wait a minute, what do you mean?”

A loud roar rose up behind them, it was very clearly not the wind.

“Percy,” His mother said, “There’s too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety.”

“Safety from what? Who’s after me?”

“Oh, nobody much,” Grover said, “Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions.”

“Grover!”

“Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?”

“Where are we going?” Percy asked.

“The summer camp I told you about.” Her voice was tight and emotional. “The place your father wanted me to send you.”

“The place you didn’t want me to go.”

“Please, dear,” Mrs. Jackson begged. “This is hard enough. Try to understand. You’re in danger.”

“Because some old ladies cut yarn?”

“Those weren’t old ladies,” Grover said. “Those were Fates.”

The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan. This was not good. This was very much not good.

“Do you know what that means?” Grover continued. “The fact that they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you’re about to… when someone’s about to die.”

“Woah, you said ‘you.’”

“No, I didn’t. I said ‘someone’.”

“Grover, we don’t have time for this.” The Doctor said, “Yes, Percy you might die, but you might not. Let’s work on that.”

Mrs. Jackson suddenly jerked the wheel to the right, swerving to avoid a dark fluttering shape, now lost behind them in the storm.

“What was that?” Percy asked.

“We’re almost there.” Mrs. Jackson ignored her son’s question. “Another mile. Please, please, please.”

Without warning, there was a blinding flash and an earth-rattling  _ boom,  _ and the car exploded. The Doctor felt them flying through the air, naturally shielding himself around the boys.

As the impacted, the Doctor felt his shoulder snap back painfully and his right ankle crack. He cursed in Gallifreyan, attempting to breathe deeply. He looked around, the car hadn’t exploded, it looked almost as if they’d been blasted off the road by a bolt of lightning… The roof was cracked open and rain was pouring down. 

Grover was slumped over in the backseat, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. The Doctor tapped lightly on his face with his hand from his good arm. “Grover…Grover, you need to stay awake.”

“Food.” Grover suddenly groaned.

“Percy, John,” Mrs. Jackson said, “We have to…” Her voice faltered. 

The Doctor looked behind them, and in a flash of lightning, he saw a figure through the mud-spattered windshield, lumbering towards them on the shoulder of the road. 

“Percy, get out of the car.”

Mrs. Jackson threw herself against the driver’s-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. Percy’s was too. The Doctor threw his good shoulder at the passenger side door, and to his great relief, it burst open.

“Come on.” The Doctor gestured for Percy to follow. Grabbing Grover, he did. 

“Percy, John, you see that big tree?”

“What?” 

Another flash of lightning illuminated their surroundings enough to make out an enormous Trafalgar Square Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.

“That’s the property line. Get over that hill and you’ll see a big farmhouse down in the valley.” Mrs. Jackson instructed, “Run and don’t look back. Yell for help. Don’t stop until you reach the door.”

“Mom, you’re coming too.” Percy said determinedly.

His mother’s face was pale, her eyes sad. She knew she wouldn’t make it.

“No!” Percy shouted. “You  _ are  _ coming with me. Help me carry Grover.”

“Food!” Grover moaned, a little louder.

The Doctor looked to the figure, now close enough for his superior vision to see. He was about seven feet tall, his arms and legs were bulging with muscles. He wore no clothing besides a loincloth. Coarse brown hair started at around his navel and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his massive head, which had a snout around as long as the Doctor’s current arm, pierced with a gleaming brass ring. He had gorgeous, enormous black and white horns with insanely sharp points. His eyes were black and cruel. He was a Minotaur. This was not at all good. 

“Percy, listen, he wants  _ you.  _ Not your mum, but you. We need to get you out of here, and then everyone else will be all the safer. You have to trust her, Percy.” The Doctor said.

“Please, mom.” Percy begged. “Help me carry Grover. I’m not leaving you.”

Reluctantly, Percy’s mum left the car, draping Grover’s arms over the both of them. The Doctor grabbed a stick, and used it like a crutch, trying to move as quickly as possible. 

The four of them began stumbling uphill through the wet waist-high grass. Percy suddenly stared at the Minotaur. “That’s –”

“Pasiphae’s son.” Mrs. Jackson said. “I wish I’d known how badly they wanted to kill you.”

“But he’s the Min –”

“Don’t say his name.” She warned. “Names have power.”

“That they do.” The Doctor agreed.

The pine tree was now about a hundred meters uphill. They were so close.

The Minotaur hunched over the car, sniffing intensely.

“Food?” Grover moaned again.

“Shhh.” The Doctor hushed him.

“What’s he doing?” Percy asked his mother. “Doesn’t he see us?”

“His sight and hearing are terrible,” she said. “He goes by smell. But he’ll figure out where we are soon enough.”

As if one cue, the Minotaur bellowed in rage, picking up Gabe’s Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head, throwing it down at the road, watching it slam into the wet asphalt and skid in a shower of sparks before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.

“Right,” The Doctor said, taking control. “When he sees us, we’ve got to split up. He’ll charge, but if you wait until the last second and jump sideways, he’ll run right past. Isn’t brilliant about changing directions once he’s charging. Got it?”

“I’m so sorry, Percy.” Mrs. Jackson said suddenly. “I’ve been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me.”

“Keeping me near you? But –”

The Minotaur let out another bellow of rage and began making his way uphill.

He smelled them.

The pine tree was only a couple more meters, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker.

The Minotaur closed in.

“Come on, split up!” Percy sprinted left, the Doctor forced himself to the right. The Minotaur followed Percy, lowering his head and charging. The Doctor could see the fear in Percy’s eyes, and begged him not to just run as the razor-sharp horns went flying right towards his chest. But he held his ground. 

At the last moment, Percy jumped to the side, and the Minotaur stormed past, then bellowed in frustration, turning. But not towards Percy, nor the Doctor, but towards Percy’s mother who was setting Grover down in the grass. 

They had reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side was a valley, just as Mrs. Jackson had said, but it looked about a kilometer away.

The Minotaur grunted, pawing the ground, eyeing Mrs. Jackson, who was now slowly retreating down the hill, attempting to lead the Minotaur away from Grover.

“Run, Percy!” She called. “I can’t go any farther. Run!” But Percy did not move. He seemed frozen in place. The Doctor grabbed Percy, but he still saw the Minotaur charge Mrs. Jackson. She attempted to sidestep him as Percy had done, but the Minotaur had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and punching at his thick hand.

“Mom!”

Percy and his mother seemed to lock eyes. “Go!” She choked out.

The Doctor grabbed Percy’s arm, attempting to turn him away, but neither of them missed as, with an angry roar, the Minotaur closed his fist around Percy’s mother’s neck, adns he dissolved, melting into light, a shimmering golden form. With a blinding flash, she was…gone.

“NO!” Percy screamed, sprinting towards the Minotaur, stripping off his red rain jacket and waving it like a matador. “Hey!” He shouted. “Hey, stupid! Ground beef!”

The Minotaur roared, turning towards Percy.

“Percy!” The Doctor cried.

The bull charged at Percy, his arms out to grab whichever way he dodged.

But the Minotaur never managed to grab the boy. Percy jumped straight up, using the Minotaur’s head as a spring-board, launching himself into the air, sending the Minotaur’s head slamming into the tree.

He shook himself around and bucked like a bull, turning his head as Grover groaned again. “Food!”

The Minotaur wheeled towards him, pawing the ground again, ready to charge. But before he got the chance, Percy grabbed one of his horns and pulled. The Minotaur tensed up, giving a surprised grunt, and then there was a loud  _ snap. _

The Minotaur screamed, flinging Percy through the air, slamming his head into a rock. But he was up again. The Minotaur charged, and Percy rolled to one side, coming up kneeling. Just as the Minotaur barreled past, Percy drove the broken horn into the Minotaur’s side and into his rib cage. 

The Minotaur roared in agony, flailing and clawing at his chest, but then began to disintegrate, crumbling into sulfur like Mrs. Dodds had.

And then he was gone.

The rain stopped. The storm continued to rumble, but only in the distance. 

Percy stood up, making his way over to Grover, the Doctor following right behind, wishing he could assist as he hauled the satyr up and the three of the staggered down into the valley towards the light of the farmhouse.

The Doctor’s adrenaline had begun to fade, and he found himself stumbling, the pain beginning to overwhelm him. The last he remembered was collapsing on the wooden porch beside Percy, and everything fading to black.


	6. A Meeting with Dionysus

The Doctor peered his eyes open. He was in a deck chair on a large porch, gazing across a meadow. For a moment, the sun caught the grass, and it almost looked amber. For a moment, he felt like he was home.

“Doctor?” The Doctor turned, pulled back to the present by Percy next to him. The strawberry breeze filled his senses, and he noticed the blanket over his and Percy’s legs, and the pillow behind his neck. 

On either side of the two boys, were two tall drinks, looking something like iced apple juice with a green straw and paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. The Doctor picked up his own, seeing Percy pick up his as well, nearly dropping it.

“Careful.” It was Grover, leaning against the porch railing, looking as though he’d not slept for a week. He wore blue jeans, converse hi-tops (the Doctor approved), and a bright orange T-shirt that said ‘CAMP HALF-BLOOD’. 

“You guys saved my life…” Grover said, “I…well, the least I could do… I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this.”

“Reverently, he placed a shoe box in Percy’s lap. Percy opened it cautiously, only to find that inside was the black and white Minotaur horn, the base jagged from where Percy had broken it off, the tip splattered with dried blood.

“The Minotaur.” Percy said.

“Um, Percy, it isn’t a good idea –”

“That’s what they call him in the Greek myths, isn’t it?” Percy demanded in anger. “The Minotaur. Half man, half bull.”

“You guys have been out for two days. How much do you remember.”

“My mom. Is she really…” Percy looked at Grover in desperation, as if begging him it wasn’t true.

Grover’s gaze dropped to the floor.

Percy took a breath, tears sparkling in his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Grover sniffled. “I’m a failure. I’m – I’m the worst satyr in the world.”

“It’s not your fault.” The Doctor said, “If anything, it’s mine.”

“What?”

Thunder rolled across the clear sky.

“I should have protected you better, Percy.”

_ “I’m  _ his protector.” Grover said, “It’s all my fault.”

“Did my mother ask you to protect me? Either of you?” Percy asked.

“No.” They both responded, but Grover continued. “But that’s my job. I’m a keeper. At least… I was.”

“But why…” Percy suddenly looked rather dizzy, his eyes fluttering slightly.

“Don’t strain yourself,” Grover said. “Here.”

He helped Percy hold his glass and the Doctor picked up his own with his good arm. He placed the straw to his lips, and then recoiled. 

“That…that can’t…how…?”

“What do you taste?” Grover asked.

“But that doesn’t exist anymore. It’s all gone.” The Doctor turned on Grover, anger burning in his eyes. “Where did you get this?”

“It’s Ambrosia.” Grover gasped out, “It tastes like your favorite. What…?”

The Doctor relaxed, his face morphing from angry to mournful to blank.

“Right, of course.”

“What does it taste like?” Percy asked quietly.

“Nothing. What about you?” The Doctor said dismissively. “Something blue, I presume?”

Percy laughed, “Yeah, my mom’s homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies.” His laugh died down into grief.

“How do you feel?” Grover asked.

“Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards.”

“That’s good.” He said, then looked at the Doctor, “Aren’t you gonna…?”

“No.”

“But it’s your favorite…” Grover said helplessly.

“I – I can’t.”

“Oh, okay…”

Grover gingerly took the two glasses, setting them on the table. “Come on, Chiron and Mr. D are waiting.”   


The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse. Grover helped Percy, but the Doctor insisted he could walk alone. Fortunately, his ankle was mostly-healed at this point, but his broken shoulder blade still harbored a dull ache.

As they came around the opposite end of the house, the Doctor realized that they must be on the north shore of Long Island, as on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, glittering about a kilometer in the distance. Within this kilometer, the landscape was dotted with buildings that utilized only ancient Greek architecture – on open-air pavilion, and amphitheater, a circular arena – but they were not ancient at all, but the white marble sparkled in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen secondary school-aged kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Children in bright orange T-shirts matching Grover’s were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, many of which possessed wings.

Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table, and leaning on the porch rail beside them was a blonde girl with princess curls, but a face of a warrior. She looked around twelve or thirteen and rather athletically built for someone of that age. But her eyes were a startling gray colour, very intimidating, but analytical. Fascinated in her surroundings. It was that in particular that intrigued the Doctor.

“That’s Mr. D.” Grover said, indicating to the man who faced the three of them. He was small, stout, porky, with a red nose, large watery eyes, and curly hair black enough that it almost looked purple. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt. “He’s the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that’s Annabeth Chase. She’s just a camper, but she’s been here longer than just about anybody. And you guys already know Chiron…”

Grover pointed to the man whose back was to them. He was sitting in a wheelchair, and looked a shocking amount like –

“Mr. Brunner!” Percy cried. The Latin teacher turned, smiling. His eyes had a mischievous glint. 

“Ah, good, Percy, John.”

Mr. Brunner offered Percy a chair to the right of Mr. D, and the Doctor one to the left of Annabeth, who smirked, seeming to be sizing him up.

“Oh, I suppose I must say it.” Mr. D said, looking at the two boys with bloodshot eyes, heaving a great sigh. “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don’t expect me to be glad to see you.”

“Uh, thanks.” Percy scooted a little further away from him. The Doctor could recognize the hint of fear in the boy’s eyes, and he suspected it had something to do with the fact that Mr. D had very clearly been drinking. 

“Annabeth?” Mr. Brunner called to the blonde girl.

She came forward, and Mr. Brunner properly introduced them.

“This young lady nursed the two of you back to health. Annabeth, my dear, why don’t you go check on the boys’ bunk? We’ll be putting them in cabin eleven for now.”

“Sure, Chiron.” Annabeth said casually. She then glanced down at the Minotaur horn in Percy’s hands. She smirked.

“You drool when you sleep.”

She then sprinted off down the lawn, her blonde hair flying behind her. Clearly, this was her form of approval.

“So,” Percy said awkwardly attempting to change the subject. “You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?”

“Not Mr. Brunner.” The Latin teacher said, “I’m afraid that was only a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron.”

“Okay…” Percy said, looking at the director. “And Mr. D… does that stand for something?”

Mr. D looked up, pausing his card shuffling for a moment, looking disgruntled. “Young man, names are powerful things. You don’t just go around using them for no reason.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“I must say, Percy.” Chiron broke in, “I’m glad to see you alive – you too, John – but it’s been a long time since I’ve made a house call to a potential camper. I’d hate to think I've wasted my time. 

“House call?” Percy looked up in confusion.

“My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to… ah. Take a leave of absence. It was just a coincidence that you were also there, John.”

“You came to Yancy just to teach me?” Percy asked.

Chiron nodded. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that’s always the first test.”

“Right, are we playing or not?” Mr. D said impatiently. 

“Of course.” Chiron said kindly.

“You  _ do  _ know how to play pinochle?” Mr. D eyed the boys suspiciously. 

“Yes.” The Doctor said, just as Percy responded, “I’m afraid not.”

“I’m afraid not,  _ sir.”  _ Mr. D said.

“Sir.” Percy repeated, that same anxious, yet rebellious, tone that Percy had used with Gabe. It was evident that Mr. D reminded the boy of his step-father.

“Well,” Mr. D said, “It is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all  _ civilized  _ young men to know the rules.”

“Oi, I love human games.” The Doctor said, “I mean, squash is brilliant.”

“What?” Mr. D said furiously, but the Doctor was not intimidated in the slightest. “I mean, and it’s not as if you’d played any of the good complex games the universe has to offer. I mean, how many games of trans-dimensional spit have you played?”

Mr. D seemed speechless, his anger overwhelming any words that he could manage to produce, so the Doctor used this opportunity to explain to Percy how pinochle was played.

“Mr. Brun – Chiron,” Percy said after the Doctor’s long explanation, “What is this place? What am I doing here? Why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?”

Mr. D snorted. “I asked the same question.”

He began to deal the cards.

Chiron smiled sympathetically. “Percy, did your mother tell you nothing?”

“She said…She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn’t leave. She wanted to keep me close to her.”

“Typical.” Mr. D said. “That’s how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?”

Percy made his bid, and they continued.

“I’m afraid there’s too much to tell.” Chiron said, “I’m afraid our usual orientation film won’t be sufficient.”

“Orientation film?”

“No.” Chiron decided. “Well, Percy. You know your friend, Grover is a satyr. You know –” He pointed to the horn in the shoe box – “That you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. The gods – the forces you call the Greek gods – are very much alive.”

Percy stared in shock. The Doctor wasn’t particularly surprised. He’d not paid Olympus a visit as of yet, but he had long suspected that it existed.”

“Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!” Mr. D cackled as he tallied up his points. 

“Mr. D,” Grover asked timidly. The Doctor had nearly forgotten he was there. “If you’re not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?”

“Eh? Oh, all right.”

Grover bit a large shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

“Wait, you’re telling me there’s a Go–”

“There are gods.” The Doctor explained. “Not one, but gods that can manipulate the forces of nature and many human endeavors.”

“Yes, the immortal gods of Olympus.” Chiron nodded. “That’s a smaller matter.”

“Smaller?” Percy asked in confusion.

“Yes, quite.” Chiron said, “The gods we discussed in Latin class.”

“Zeus. Hera. Apollo. You mean them?”

There was a distant thunder once more on the cloudless day.

“Young man,” said Mr. D, “I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you.”

“But they’re stories,” Percy said, “They’re – they’re myths. To explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They’re what people believed before there was science.”

“Science!” Mr. D scoffed. “And tell me, Perseus Jackson,” The Doctor saw Percy flinch as he said his real name, a name that Percy had never mentioned before. “What will people think of your ‘science’ two thousand years from now?” Mr. D continued. “Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That’s what. Oh, I love mortals – they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they’ve come  _ so-o-o  _ far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me.”

“Oi.” The Doctor said, “these  _ mortals  _ are brilliant. And they have come so far considering. I mean, sure, they may have gotten some help along the way, but the point still stands! It’s the continuation of progress that develops success. The lack of understanding only encourages the desire for growth!” The Doctor laughed, “And it’s not like the  _ gods  _ know everything anyways. Lording it over –”

“HOLD YOUR TONGUE, BOY!” Mr. D yelled, staring into the Doctor’s eyes. In it, the man forced him to watch flashes of grape vines choking people to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating to dolphin snouts.

“John,” Chiron said, attempting to calm Mr. D simultaneously. “Please have respect. Percy, you may choose to believe or not, but the fact that _ immortal  _ means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment? Never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are for all time?”

“You mean, whether people believed in you or not?” Percy said.

“Exactly.” Chiron agreed. “If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people will call  _ you  _ a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?”

Percy hesitated, “I wouldn’t like it.” He finally said. “But I don’t believe in gods.”

“Oh, you’d better.” Mr. D murmured, sending a furious eye at the Doctor. “Before one of them incinerates you.”

“P-please, sir.” Grover said, for some reason, he seemed terrified by Mr. D. “He’s just lost his mother. He’s in shock.”

“A lucky thing, too.” Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. “Bad enough I’m confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don’t even believe!”

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table. The goblet filled itself with red wine. Percy’s jaw dropped. Chiron hardly looked up, but said,

“Mr. D. Your restrictions.”

Mr. D looked at the wine with feigned surprise.

“Dear me.” He looked at the sky and yelled, “Old habits! Sorry!”

There was another crash of thunder.

Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popping the top of the soda, and then went back to the card game.

Chiron winked at the Doctor and Percy, “Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits.”

“A wood nymph.” Percy repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can in disbelief. 

“Yes,” Mr. D confessed. “Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Gastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time – well, she really was pretty, and I couldn’t stay away – the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. ‘Be a better influence,’ he told me. ‘Work with youths rather than tearing them down’. Ha! Absolutely unfair!” 

“Oh!” The Doctor cried suddenly, “I am thick! You’re Dionysus!” He laughed. 

“Dionysus?” Percy gasped. “Like, the god of wine?”

Mr. D rolled his eyes. “What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, ‘Well, Duh!’?”

“Y-yes, Mr. D.”

“Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?”

“You’re a god.” Percy breathed.

“Yes, child.”

“A god. You.” Dionysis looked into Percy’s eyes. They boy shiveried.

“Would you like to test me, child?” He said with quiet fury.

“No. No, sir.”

The fire in his eyes died down a little. Dionysis turned back to his card game. “I believe I win.”

“Well, no.” The Doctor said bluntly as Chiron tallied the points. “The game goes to me.”

“What?” Dionysis stared at the small boy, looking as though he was about vaporize the Doctor on the spot.

But instead, Chiron said, “I think it’s time to head to your cabin, boys.”

Dionysis looked irritated at Chiron, but said nothing about it. “I’m tired.” He said suddenly, “I believe I’ll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk  _ again,  _ about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment.

“Y-yes, sir.”

Dionysis turned to the Doctor and Percy. “Cabin eleven, and Mr. Smith, mind your manners.”

He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.

“Will Grover be okay?” Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, although the Doctor noted that he did look somewhat troubled. “Old Dionysus isn’t really mad. He just hates his job. He’s been… ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can’t stand waiting another century before he’s allowed to go back to Olympus.” 

“Mount Olympus.” Percy said, “You’re telling me there really is a palace there?”

“Well now, there’s Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there’s the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It’s still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do.”

“You mean, the Greek gods are here? Like…In  _ America _ .”

“Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West.”

“The what?”

“The Western civilization is a living force.” The Doctor explained. “The gods must be a part of it. The fire started in Greece, and so they moved. They were in Rome for a bit, then what, Germany? Probably went over to France after than, then heading to Spain. Right now, New York’s probably where they are now. Or, maybe Tokyo…”

“Olympus is indeed in New York,” Chiron confirmed, as America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here.”

“Who are you, Chiron?” Percy finally asked. “Who… who am I?”

Chiron smiled, shifting his eight as though he were going to stand up out of his wheelchair.

“Who are you?” He mused. “Well, that’s the question we all want answered, isn’t it? But for now, we should get you and John your bunks in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet, and plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s’mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate.”

And then Chiron did rise from his wheelchair. The blanket fell from his legs, but his legs themself did not move. His waist continued to get longer, rising above his belt, revealing the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. His leg came out of the chair, long and knobby-kneed, with a large polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the chair was empty, leaving nothing but a metal shell with two fake human legs attached.

“Oh, you’re a centaur, then.” The Doctor said, as though it were obvious as Percy stared in disbelief.

“What a relief.” He said, “I’d been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come on, let’s meet the other campers.”


	7. Camp Half-Blood

The tour of the camp was rather lovely. They passed the volleyball pit, and several of the campers nudged each other, one pointing to the Minotaur horn in Percy’s hand and another saying,

“That’s _him._ ”

Most of the campers looked older than the Doctor and Percy, and the satyrs looked quite a bit bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing covering their legs or hindquarters. Percy seemed to be attempting to sink into the background, clearly unused to the attention.

Looking back at the farmhouse, it was much bigger than the Doctor had initially realized. It was four stories tall, sky blue with a white trip, and on top of it was a brass eagle weathervane.

“What’s up there?” Percy asked, following the Doctor’s gaze.

Chiron looked up to where Percy was pointing. “Just the attic.”

“Somebody lives there?”

“No.” he said with finality. “Not a single living thing.”

The Doctor hesitated. There was clearly a reason that Percy had asked.

“Come along.” Chiron said hurriedly. “Lots to see.”

The three of them walked through the strawberry fields. In them, campers were picking bushels of berries whilst a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.

Chiron explained how the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. “It pays our expenses,” Chiron said, “And the strawberries take almost no effort.”

He explained how Dionysus had an effect on fruit-bearing plants, working best with wine grapes, but he was currently restricted from growing those, and so they grew strawberries instead. 

The satyr played his pipe, sending lines of bugs to leave the patch in every direction as if fleeing. Percy seemed to see this too.

“Grover won’t get in too much trouble, will he?” He asked Chiron, “I mean… he was a good protector. Really.”

Chiron sighed, shedding his tweed jacket and draping it over his horse’s back like a saddle. “Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing them safely to Half-Blood Hill.”

“But he did that!” Percy said, “He even brought two!”

“I might agree with you,” Chiron said, “But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I am afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there’s the unfortunate…ah…fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover’s part.”

“But what about the Doctor!” Percy cried without thinking.

“The Doctor?”

“I mean, John, the Doctor’s his nickname.” Percy explained. Chiron quirked an eyebrow at the Doctor.

“Names have power, Chiron,” The Doctor said, “I know this better than most.”

“Again, it is not my place.” Chiron said, examining the Doctor. 

“He’ll get a second chance, won’t he?” Percy asked hopefully.

Chiron winced. “I’m afraid that _was_ Grover’s second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He’s still so small for his age…”

“How old is he?” Percy asked.

“Oh, twenty-eight.”

“What! And he’s in sixth grade?”

“Satyrs mature about half the pace of humans do.” The Doctor explained.

“Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years.” Chiron agreed.

“That’s horrible.” Percy said quietly.

“Quite.” Chiron agreed. “At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career.”

“That’s not fair.” Percy said, and the Doctor nodded in agreement. “What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?”

Chiron avoided the boys’ eyes. “Let’s move along, shall we?”

Oh, so it was that bad.

“Chiron,” Percy said, hope edging into his voice, “If the gods and Olympus and all that are real…”

“Yes, child?”

“Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?”

Chiron’s expression darkened.

“Yes, child.” He paused, as if choosing his next words very carefully. “There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now… until we know more… I would urge you to put that out of your mind.”

“What do you mean, ‘until we know more’?” Percy pushed.

“Come,” Chiron said, ignoring Percy’s question. “Let’s see the woods.”

The forest was quite large, taking up at least a quarter of the valley. “The woods are stocked,” Chiron said, “If either of you care to try your luck, but go armed.”

“Stocked with what?” The Doctor asked as Percy asked,

“Armed?”

“You’ll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?”

“My own –?”

“No,” Chiron said. “I don’t suppose you do. I think a size five will do for the both of you. I’ll visit the armory later.”

“Oi, I don’t do weapons.” The Doctor said distastefully.

“Well, you will need to learn.”

“No.” The Doctor said forcefully.

“We shall discuss this at a later date, Doctor.” Chiron said.

The tour continued and they passed by the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (Which Chiron didn’t seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, as well as the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

“Sword and spear fights?” Percy asked.

“Cabin challenges and all that,” Chiron explained.

“They’re _children._ ” The Doctor said, his anger resurfacing.

“They’re not lethal.” Chiron said. “Usually. Oh, yes, and there’s the mess hall.”

He pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables, but no roof, nor any walls.

“What do you do when it rains?” Percy asked.

Chiron looked at Percy as though he’d said the strangest thing. “We still have to eat, don’t we?”

“It may not rain here.” The Doctor said as they continued along. Percy shrugged helplessly.

Finally, Chiron showed the two boys to the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a horseshoe, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. Each cabin had a large brass number on the door (odd numbers on the left side, and even numbers on the right). Each was incredibly distinct from the others; cabin one was like a large and made of marble. It looked regal with large white columns in the front, establishing its importance. It was the biggest and bulkiest of all the cabins and had polished bronze doors that shimmered, lightning bolts streaked down them. It was clear that this was the cabin of Zeus, king of the gods.

Cabin two was the second biggest. It too was made of marble, but unlike Zeus’, it was incredibly graceful and elegant. The formal-looking cabin had long, slim columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved delicately with images of peacocks. Decorating the entryway were a variety of flowers, primarily lilies and Indian lotus’. The doors themselves were much like those of Zeus’, except instead of lightning bolts, the doors had been carved into, revealing a pattern of feathers. It looked to be the cabin of Hera.

Cabin three was long and low, made of rough sea stone and flecks of coral and seashells embedded into the outside walls. They seemed to be painted as well, not heavily, but there certainly were the outlines of waves in white paint that gave it a calming feel. It too had pillars, but they were small, humble. The short walkway to the door was made of stones from the sea, long smoothed out by the waves. Over the door was a large trident. This was very clearly Poseidon’s cabin.

Cabin four was lively; covered in a plethora of flowers of all kinds, as well as different plants, primarily tomato plants that were growing on the walls and doorway. The most colourful of the flowers grew on the porch, they were wild, yet did not look overgrown or out of place. The roof was made entirely of grass, and the walls of the cabin had been a light shade of brown. It looked to be a cabin of Demeter. 

Cabin five was intense to say the least. It had been poorly painted over in red with a large boar’s head over the door and barbed wire on the roof. With his superior vision, even from this distance, the Doctor could see small landmines sticking up from the ground. Yes, he’d be going into there. A guarded facility? How could he resist? On each corner of the roof was a gargoyle of a vulture about to swing down on its prey. From the cabin, rock music was blasting. If this wasn’t Ares’ cabin, the Doctor didn’t know what was.

Cabin six was much more calming. It was grey with plain white curtains and an owl over the door. It had pillars, but they were in the shape of spears. On either side of a short, simple, marble-brick walkway, were two massive olive trees that hung over the cabin. It looked to be Athena’s cabin.

Cabin seven was made of solid gold and glowed, despite the already bright day. The Doctor could see the light reflecting from the sun. On each corner of the roof was a golden bow, taught and loaded, aiming away from the center. The pillars here were white, a stark contrast to the gold of the building, but painted on it in the same golden colour, were elegant lyres. On the door were two ravens facing each other, with a golden sun in between and a laurel wreath encompassing it. This must have been the cabin of Apollo.

Cabin eight was a beautiful building painted exclusively silver. Even the curtains that could be seen inside were silver. It was decorated with paintings and carvings of wild animals, most prominently, the stag. This cabin, too had bows, but they were real ones, finely crafted with osage orange wood, and mounted in shelves built into the outer walls. Carved into the door was a large, highly detailed moon. This must have been the cabin of Artemis.

Cabin nine looked almost like a small factory. The walls were brick and out of the roof, smokestacks poked out. Around a strip in the middle of the brick walls, black anvils had been painted in impressive detail. Around the entrance, gears stuck up from the ground and lined the brick path to the door. On said door was a large hammer at a diagonal angle. This was clearly the cabin of Hephaestus. 

Cabin ten was a beautiful, delicately crafted, wooden cabin with a painted blue roof. There were pillars covered in beautiful roses, and the deck and steps were of a checkerboard design. Myrtle grew from a well-cared-for garden surrounding a pearl walkway. Elegant doves had been carved into the top of the door frame and painted white. The door itself was bright pink with matching potted carnations by the windows. This must have been the cabin of Aphrodite.

Cabin eleven was not nearly as cared for, but had a hominess to it. It was worn and old, the brown paint was peeling and chipped. A rooster was carved into each pillar, yet were dirty and uncared for. On the large, rusted brass doors was a large caduceus. This was the cabin of Hermes. The one the two boys would be staying in.

The final cabin, cabin twelve, had a roof and walls lined with grape vines. Murals of goats were painted around it, ivy wrapping around, criss-crossing with the grape vines, giving it an overgrown look. The pathway was painted with kantharos’, leading up to large doors, on which was a thyrsus. This was the cabin of Dionysus.

All of the cabins faced a commons area around the size of a football field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a number of basketball hoops. In the very center was a massive stone-lined fire pit. Despite the warmth of the afternoon, the hearth smoldered and a girl who looked around nine years of age was tending to the flames, poking the coals expertly with a stick.

“Zeus and Hera?” Percy guessed, pointing at cabins one and two.

“Correct.” Chiron said.

“Their cabins look empty.”

“Several of the cabins are. That’s true. No one ever stays in one or two.”

Percy walked slowly, taking in his surroundings. Looking at cabin three, Percy peeked inside the open doorway.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that!” Chiron said. Now that he had the centaur’s disapproval, the Doctor definitely had to look too.

Peering inside after Percy, the Doctor caught the scent of salty sea air. The interior walls glowed, and there were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. It looked as though no one had ever slept there. Chiron pulled both the boys out.

“Come along, now.”

Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. Inside of Ares’ the Doctor could see a group of angry-looking children, all arm wrestling and arguing with each other. The Doctor accidently caught the eye of the loudest girl in the group, maybe thirteen or fourteen in age, wearing an XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in, giving him a bratty sneer. The Doctor grinned, waving.

“What are you doing?” Percy hissed. “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

The Doctor just smiled.

“We haven’t seen any other centaurs.” Percy observed as they walked.

“No.” Chiron said sadly. “My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I’m afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won’t see any here.”

“You said your name was Chiron.” Percy said. “Are you really…”

Chiron smiled down at Percy fondly. _”The_ Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am.”

“But, shouldn’t you be dead?”

Chiron paused. “I honestly don’t know about _should_ be. The truth is, I _can’t_ be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained so much from that wish…and I gave up much. But I’m still here, so I can only assume I’m still needed.”

“Doesn’t it ever get boring?” Percy inquired.

“No, no.” Chiron said. “Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring.” The Doctor nodded in agreement. 

“Why depressing?”

“Oh, look,” Chiron said, avoiding the question. “Annabeth is waiting for us.”

Annabeth sat, relaxed, against the front of the eleventh cabin. Once the three had reached her, she lowered her book and Chiron spoke.

“Annabeth, I have masters’ archery class at noon. Would you take Percy and the Doctor from here?”

“Doctor?”

“Nickname.” The Doctor explained away.

“Yes, sir.” She said to Chiron.

“Cabin elven, make yourself at home.” Chiron said, gesturing to the cabin’s doorway. 

Inside, the cabin was packed with people; girls, boys, and everything in between. Way more people than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over the floor.

Chiron didn’t go in as the door was too low for him, but when the campers saw him, they all stood and bowed respectfully.

“Well, then.” Chiron said. “Good luck, Percy, Doctor. I’ll see you two at dinner.”

The centaur galloped away towards the archery range.

Every camper then turned to the Doctor and Percy, sizing them up.

“Well?” Annabeth prompted impatiently. “Go on.”

The Doctor and Percy stepped inside, Percy tripping on his way in.

“Percy Jackson, Doctor whatever, meet cabin eleven.” Annabeth announced.

“Regular or undetermined?” One of the campers asked.

“Undetermined.” Annabeth answered for the boys.

“Now, now, campers.” A boy who looked a little bit older than the rest of the campers came forwards. “That’s what we’re here for. Welcome, Percy, Doctor. Percy, you can have that spot on the floor, right over there.” A boy who looked about nineteen gave a friendly smile. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair, wearing a tank top, cut offs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-coloured clay beads. A thick white scar ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, looking like an old knife slash. “Doc, you can have the spot –”

“It’s fine, I don’t sleep.” The Doctor said quickly.

The campers turned on the Doctor in confusion.

“Um, well, you can have the spot next to Raven,” A dark young girl, maybe sixteen years old, with a CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt with its sleeves ripped off and worn jeans waved kindly. “If you ever want, I mean.”

“This is Luke,” Annabeth said, her voice sounding different, almost happier. “He’s your counselor for now.”

“For now?” Percy asked.

“You’re both undetermined.” Luke explained patiently. “They don’t know what cabin to put you in, so you’re here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers.”

The Doctor nodded, “Ah, Hermes; the Hufflepuff of Greek mythology.”

A few kids laughed, others looked at the Time Lord in confusion.

“How long will I be here?” Percy asked.

“Good question.” Luke said, “Until you’re determined.”

“How long will that take?”

All the campers laughed.

“Come on,” Annabeth said, “I’ll show you two the volleyball court.”

“We’ve already seen it.” Percy tried, but Annabeth was already grabbing the Doctor’s wrist, who yelped in surprise as well as pain as it pulled painfully on his not-yet-healed shoulder.

“What happened to you, then?” Annabeth asked once they were out of earshot.

“Um, giant Minotaur…didn’t you hear?”

“But, you should have been healed. The Ambrosia –”

“What did you take us out here for, anyway?” The Doctor asked, cutting her off. “I assume it wasn’t to examine the volleyball field.”

“Yeah, well,” Annabeth looked at the two boys. “I mean, you’ve got to do better than that.”

“What?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath, “I can’t believe I thought one of you were the one.”

“What’s your problem?” Percy cried out before the Doctor could ask anything. “All I know is, I kill some bull guy –”

“Don’t talk like that!” Annabeth said sternly. “You know how many kids at this camp wish they’d had your chance?”

“To get killed?”

“To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?”

“I was right.” The Doctor spat. “Warriors. That’s all you are. Mindless warriors who think the only way to work through something is to kill it.”

“Was Achilies a mindless warrior?” Annabeth cried.

“Yes.” The Doctor answered bluntly.

“But wait,” Percy said, still catching up, “If the thing I really fought was _the_ Minotaur, the same one from the stories…”

“Yes.” Annabeth said.

“Then there’s only one.”

“Yes.”

“And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right?” Percy said in confusion, “Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…” 

“Monsters don’t die, Percy.” Annabeth said. “They can be killed, but they don’t die.”

“Oh, thanks. That clears it up.”

“Their souls are different from your own.” The Doctor explained. “In other words, they are immortal. They die and get sent to the Underworld, and they may not return for a lifetime or two, but they do return, they re-form and come back.

“You mean,” Percy said slowly, “If I killed one accidentally, with a sword –”

“The Fur… I mean, your math teacher. That’s right. She’s still out there. You just made her very, very mad.” Annabeth said.

“How do you know about Mrs. Dodds?” Percy asked.

“You talk in your sleep.”

“You called her something,” Percy looked at the Doctor, “A Fury, right? They’re Hades’ torturers, yeah?”

Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as though she expected it to open up and send her falling. “You shouldn’t call them by name, even here.” She said. “We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all.”

“Look, is there anything we _can_ say without it thundering?” Percy cried out in frustration. “Why do we have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there.”

Percy pointed to the first few cabins. Annabeth turned pale. “You don’t just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent.”

“My mom is Sally Jackson.” Percy said blankly, “She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to…” 

Annabeth sighed.

“She means your father, Percy.” The Doctor said quietly.

“My dad is dead. I never knew him.”

“Your father’s not dead, Percy.” Annabeth said.

“How can you say that? You know him?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then how can you say –”

“Because I know _you._ You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t one of us.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“No?” Annabeth raised an eyebrow. “I bet the both of you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them.”

“How –” Percy began, but Annabeth wasn’t finished.

“Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Percy asked, his ears a red colour.

“Taken together, it’s almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That’s because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD – you’re impulsive, can’t sit still in the classroom. That’s your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they’d keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that’s because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal’s. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don’t want you seeing them for what they are.”

“And who is us?” The Doctor asked thoughtfully. “You keep saying ‘us’.”

“You’re half-bloods.”

“Well! Newbies!” The girl from Ares’ cabin that the Doctor had waved it earlier was sauntering towards the Doctor, Percy, and Annabeth, three other girls on her tail, all wearing the same camo jackets and mean expressions.

“Clarisse,” Annabeth sighed, “Why don’t you go polish your spear or something?”

“Sure, Miss Princess.” The girl at the front said. “So I can run you through with it Friday night.”

Annabeth cursed in Greek. “You don’t stand a chance.”

“We’ll pulverize you.” Clarisse said, but her eye twitched, as though she was unsure if this was something she could follow through with. She then turned to the Doctor and Percy. “Who’re the little runts?”

“‘Ello, I’m the Doctor.” The Doctor grinned, extending his hand for a shake. 

Clarisse sneared, not bothering to take it. “We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, _Doctor.”_

“Brilliant.” He grinned.

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

“Clarisse –” Annabeth began, but Clarisse cut her off,

“Stay out of it, wise girl.”

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and the Doctor waved to her and Percy as Clarisse led him away.

“Is he really as dumb as he sounds right now?” The Doctor caught Annabeth saying.

“No, he’s actually really smart…”

The Doctor was dragged to the bathrooms, a cinder-block building that looked rather filthy. He was pulled into the girls’ bathroom, finding a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. 

Clarisse’s friends were all laughing as the girl bent the Doctor over on his knees, as though they were about to push his face into the toilet. 

It was then that the Doctor moved, locking his ankle around Clarisse’s, catching her off balance, jumping up, and pushing her head into the toilet. It was slightly uncharacteristic, but the Doctor felt as though there was an aura to the camp, his impulsive behaviour was even stronger here…that was not at all good.

Clarisse pulled her head from the toilet. “I’ll kill you, you –”

Then the Doctor did what he did best: he ran.

He and Annabeth, who had been standing in the corner and watching, didn’t stop sprinting until they were safely into the thick woods.

Annabeth began to laugh, having to lean against a tree so as to not fall over.

“I didn’t expect that.” She said, attempting to straighten her face. Her smile turned into a smirk. The Doctor cocked his head.

“I’m thinking,” She said, “That I want you on my team for capture the flag.”

“And Percy?”

“What?”

“If he’s not playing, I’m not.”

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, “All right, but he better be good.”

“Don’t worry,” The Doctor grinned, having seen the boy in action before, “He is.”


	8. The Magic of Summer Camp

Word of the loo incident spread immediately. Annabeth seemed in a much better mood than before, showing the Doctor and Percy a few more places: the metal shop, where children were forging their own swords (this did not look particularly safe), the arts-and-crafts room, where satyrs were sandblasting a massive marble statue, and the climbing wall, which consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn’t make it to the top in time.

“So, a lack of safety standards seems to be a theme here.” The Doctor said, examining the death-trap.

“Look, Doctor, if we want to survive out there, this is stuff we need.” Annabeth said with a sigh, leading the two boys back to cabin eleven. “Anyway, I’ve got training to do. Dinner’s at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall.”

The Doctor and Percy made their way to the lake, sitting beside it and staring into the vast waters. Beneath the water, two teenage girls sat cross-legged, maybe six meters below the pier. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, their brown hair floating loosely around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved.

Percy froze, following the Doctor as he waved back.

“They’re Naiads.” The Doctor said fondly, “Water nymphs, usually inhabits rivers, springs, or waterfalls, but will occasionally be found in lakes.”

“Naiads,” Percy repeated, “That’s it, I want to go home now.”

“Percy,” The Doctor said softly, “This is the safest place for you.”

“What –”

“Percy, you’re not human.”

“What?”

“Well, not completely human,” The Doctor said, “Half-human.”

“Half-human and half-what?”

“Half-god, Percy.” The Doctor said patiently. 

“How – how do you know this? I thought you were new, like me!” Percy said suddenly.

“I am new, Percy.” The Doctor smiled, “Just very observant and with an open mind.”

Percy seemed to hesitate. Not sure what to say next. 

“So, what about your dad?” Percy asked.

The Doctor shrugged, he did not feel that now was the right time to let it slip that he was indeed an alien. “We’re undetermined, Percy. Nobody knows.”

“Except my mother, she knew.” Percy said certainly.

“Not necessarily…” The Doctor said, “I mean, gods don’t always reveal their identities…”

“My dad would have.” Percy said. “He loved her.”

The Doctor nodded, smiling. “Maybe he’ll send a sign.”

“Yeah, he will.” Percy said. “He has to.”

Back at the cabin, everyone was talking, horsing around, waiting for dinner. Nobody seemed to pay notice to either boy as they sat down. The counselor, Luke, approached the two of them. “I found you sleeping bags.” He said, tossing them to the boys, “And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store.”

Yes, he was not joking. The Doctor rolled his eyes, but toiletries seemed harmless enough.

“Tough first day?” He looked to Percy, pushing his back against the wall.

“I don’t belong here.” Percy said. “I don’t even believe in gods.”

“Yeah.” Luke said, “That’s how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn’t get any easier.”

The Doctor was surprised to hear the bitterness in Luke’s voice. He had seemed very relaxed, so easy-going.

“So your dad is Hermes?” Percy asked, looking up at the boy.

Luke pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket, beginning to scrape the mud from the sole of his sandal. “Yeah, Hermes.”

“The wing-footed messenger guy?” Percy asked.

“That’s him.” Luke confirmed, “Messengers, medicine, travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That’s why you’re here, enjoying cabin eleven’s hospitality. Hermes isn’t picky about who he sponsors.”

“Did you ever meet him?” The Doctor asked curiously.

“Once.” Luke sighed. He clearly did not want to talk about it. The Doctor suspected that it may have something to do with the scar on his face. “Don’t worry about it,” He said managing a smile, “The campers here, they’re mostly good people. After all, we’re extended family, right? We take care of each other.”

“When we got here,” Percy said slowly, “People were saying something about being  _ the one.  _ What were they talking about?”

Luke folded his knife. “I hate prophecies.”

“What do you mean?” Percy inquired.

Luke’s face twitched. “Let’s just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn’t allowed any more quests. Annabeth’s been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He’d had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn’t tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn’t destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until…somebody special came to camp.”

“Somebody special?”

“Don’t worry about it, kid.” Luke said dismissively. “Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she’s been waiting for. Now, come on, it’s dinner time.”

A conch shell blew in the distance. The Doctor filed the information he’d just learned for later. Perhaps he’d have to find this Oracle…

“Eleven, fall in!” Luke yelled, and all twenty of cabin eleven filed into the commons yard. They lined up in order of seniority, and so, despite the Doctor’s age, he had decided to hang at the back with Percy. Campers from other cabins made their way over as well. The Doctor observed that Artemis's cabin had begun to glow silver in the night, and Apollo’s cabin’s bright shine had faded with the setting sun.

The campers made their way up the hill to the canteen pavilion. Satyrs joined in from the meadow, and the nymphs emerged from the waters and the woods. All in all, there were approximately a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a large bronze brazier. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven’s was overcrowded. 

Grover sat at table twelve with Dionysus, a few satyrs, a few boys who were clearly sons of Dionysus, and Chiron (well, he wasn’t exactly sitting at the table, as it was much too small for a centaur, but he stood to one side).

Annabeth sat at table six with what appeared to be the children of Athena. They all were serious-looking, athletic kids with gray eyes and honey-blonde hair.

Clarisse sat at the Ares table. She seemed to have gotten over having her head slammed into a loo, as she was laughing right alongside her friends. 

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everyone fell silent. He raised a glass. “To the gods!”

Everyone raised their glasses. “To the gods!”

Wood nymphs came forwards with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, etc. 

“Speak to it.” Luke said, indicating to the glass in Percy’s hand. “Whatever you want – nonalcoholic, of course.”

“Cherry Coke.” Percy said.

The glass filled with a sparkling carmel liquid.

_ “Blue  _ Cherry Coke.” Percy suddenly said. The liquid turned a violent shade of cobalt.

Percy took a cautious sip, but then relaxed. It was clearly exactly what the boy had wanted.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at his glass. He wondered its limits, and so gave off the name of a drink he’d once had on Taxidel III. 

Nothing.

Well, it was worth a shot.

Campers passed a large platter of smoked brisket. The Doctor put a moderate portion on his own plate, but noticed Percy filling up his own.

Everyone then got up, carrying their plates towards the fire in the center of the pavilion.

“Come on.” Luke gestured for the two boys to follow.

As they got closer, the Doctor noticed that everyone seemed to be taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll.

“Burnt offerings for the gods.” Luke explained quickly. “They like the smell.”

“You’re kidding.” Percy said. Luke looked back at him as though warning him to not take this lightly. He himself approached the fire, bowing his head and tossing in a cluster of fat red grapes. “Hermes.”

Percy was next. He was silent, scraping a large slice of brisket into the flames. 

The Doctor followed suit, electing to stay silent, for he did not know what to say. He knew he was not a half-blood, but had only been allowed into the camp because he registered as powerful and non-monster. Perhaps even a god.

Once everyone had returned to their seats and finished their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for everyone’s attention. 

Dionysus got up with a massive sigh. “Yes, I suppose I’d better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels.”

Ares’s table cheered.

“Personally,” Dionysus continued, “I couldn’t care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have two new campers today: Peter Jackson and Jonathan Small.”

Chiron murmured something to the god.

“Er, Percy Jackson and –” Chiron whispered again in the god’s ear. “John Smith. That’s right, hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on.”

Everyone cheered and the whole camp began to head towards the amphitheatre, where Apollo’s cabin led a sing-along. They sang camp songs about the gods and ate s’mores, joking around. The Doctor made eye contact with Percy, who, for the first time since getting to the camp, was grinning from ear to ear.

Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and the campers all filed back to their cabins. Most of them passed right out, but the Doctor slipped out into the night. Walking the now-empty grounds. It was quiet. And the Doctor couldn’t help but feel that was about to change.


	9. Capture the Flag

The next few days, the Doctor began to settle into the routine of the camp. Each morning, he would join Percy for Ancient Greek from Annabeth, although the Doctor, already being fluent in the language, would mostly just watch. The three of them would speak about gods and goddesses, Annabeth shocked by his immense, obscure, and detailed knowledge. 

For the rest of the day, the Doctor and Percy rotated through outdoor activities. The Doctor, despite his dislike for weapons, was willing to use bows and swords with the conditions that nobody would get hurt. It was a part of the culture, and he was willing to respect that. 

The Doctor was particularly good at archery, for his hand-eye coordination as well as aiming and eyesight was better than humans, or even half-bloods. Percy, on the other hand, did not have such an advantage, and was not particularly skilled in archery, although Chiron was a good teacher, and was incredibly patient. 

Foot racing frustrated the Doctor. Having been a brilliant runner in his normal body, this child’s form was much slower with shorter legs. He was better than most, but that did not mean he was satisfied with it. Percy did pretty well, all considering, but he too seemed frustrated.

“I can’t believe I keep getting beaten by a tree.” He huffed out.

“They’re wood nymphs,” The Doctor said, “They’ve had centuries of practice running away from gods.”

Wrestling was…different. They did not seem to place the campers in any weight categories, and so the Doctor found himself being pinned down by much larger campers, mostly from the Ares cabin.

But when it came to canoeing, the Doctor couldn’t help but noticing the way Percy controlled the boat with accuracy, allowing it to move through the waves smoothly. The senior campers and counselors watch, attempting to decide who the Doctor and Percy’s godly parent was, they seemed to suspect that the Doctor was a son of Apollo due to his skill at archery, but they seemed to struggle coming up with something for Percy. He wasn’t as strong as the Ares kids, or as good at archery as the Apollo kids, nor did he have Hephaestus’s skill with metalwork, or Dionysus’s kids’ way with vine plants. Luke suggested that he may be a child of Hermes, a jack-of-all-trades, master of none, but he himself seemed to doubt this. No one seemed to know what to make of the boy.

In the following days, the Doctor noticed that Percy’s enthusiasm died down. 

“If my dad is a god,” He said as they watched the lake ripple and move late at night, “And like, Dionysus can just make Diet Coke appear out of thin air, why can’t he just, I dunno, make a phone appear?”

The Doctor had no answer for him.

Thursday afternoon, three days after the boys had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, they had their first sword-fighting lesson. The entirety of the Hermes cabin had gathered in the arena, where Luke would instruct them. 

They started with the basic stabbing and slashing, using straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. The Doctor, being long-experienced with a sword, had no issues with this, drawing Luke’s attention, and once they moved to dueling pairs, he announced he’d pair up with the Doctor.

“Good luck,” One of the campers said, “Luke’s the best swordsman in the last three hundred years.”

“Well, who d’you think held that title before him.” The Doctor grinned, the boy stepped back slowly in confusion.

There was no doubt that Luke was good, but the Doctor had had hundreds of years of experience, the blade hitting the base of Lukes, the Doctor twisted, putting his weight into a downward thrust. 

_ Clang. _

Luke’s sword hit the ground. He stared at the boy. His face splitting into a grin. “That was incredible!”

He proceeded to demonstrate the move the Doctor had used on Percy, showing the whole cabin. “We’ll keep sparing until someone else pulls it off.”

They moved again, this time, Luke paired up with Percy, the Doctor with another boy.

_ Clang.  _

Luke’s sword was again on the ground.

“Um, sorry.” Percy said awkwardly, picking up the sword for Luke.

“Sorry?” Luke’s face split into another big grin, looking between Percy and the Doctor.

“You two are something very new.”

Friday afternoon, the Doctor, Percy, and Grover sat at the lake, resting from the death trap that was the climbing wall. Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, and the Doctor had climbed quickly, allowing his enhanced instincts to lead him, but Percy had almost been caught by the lava, now sporting a few smoking holes in his shirt.

“So, Grover.” The Doctor said as they watched the naiads do underwater basket-weaving. “How did that conversation with Mr. D go?”

His face turned a sickly shade of yellow.

“Fine.” He said blankly. “Just great.”

“So your career’s still on track?” Percy asked optimistically.

He glanced at the boys anxiously. “Chiron t-told you guys I want a searcher's license?”

“No…” 

“You’re looking for Pan?” The Doctor asked.

“Did you…did you not know?”

“Pan?” Percy asked. 

“He’s the god of the wild.” The Doctor explained.

“Yeah, he’s a satyr too, right?” Percy said.

“A searcher’s license is a license to search for Pan.” The Doctor said. 

“So did you get it?” Percy asked Grover enthusiastically.

Grover looked down at the naiads. “Mr. D suspended judgement. He said I hadn’t failed or succeeded with you yet, Percy, so our fates were still tied together, and Doctor, he said that you joining us was fate, so if either of you get a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both come back alive, then maybe he’ll consider the job complete.”

“Well, that’s not so bad, right?” Percy said.

Grover laughed, “He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of either of you getting a quest… and even if you did, why would you want  _ me  _ along?”

“Of course we’d want you along!” Percy cried.

Grover stared glumly at the water. “Basket-weaving… Must be nice to have a useful skill.”

“Grover, you just need to have faith in yourself.” The Doctor said, “You’re only twenty-eight. You’ve got your entire life ahead of you.”

The Doctor, Percy, and Grover continued to talk, Percy finally asking about the four empty cabins.

“Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis,” Grover said, “She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn’t have one, she’d be mad.”

“Yeah, okay, but what about the other three? Percy asked, “Are those the Big Three?”

Grover tensed, it seemed that they were encroaching on a touchy subject.

“No. One of them, number two, is Hera’s,” Grover said, “That’s another honorary thing. She’s the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn’t go around having affairs with mortals. That’s her husband’s job. When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos.”

“Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.” The Doctor answered for him.

“Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what.”

“Zeus got the sky,” Percy said, “Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld.”

“Uh-huh.”

“But Hades doesn’t have a cabin here.” Percy pointed out.

“No. He doesn’t have a throne on Olympus, either.” Grover said, “He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here…” The satyr shuddered. “Well, it wouldn’t be pleasant. Let’s leave it at that.”

“What d’you mean?” 

“What?”

“What’s wrong with Hades?”

“N-nothing.” Grover said hurriedly.

“But Zeus and Poseidon,” Percy said, “They both had like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?”

Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. “About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn’t sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx.”

Thunder boomed above them.

“That’s one of the most binding oaths you can make.” The Doctor said.

_ “The  _ most.” Grover said.

“And the brothers kept their word – no kids?” Percy asked.

Grover’s face darkened. “Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo – he just couldn’t help himself. When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia… well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he’s immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter.”

“That’s horrible.” The Doctor breathed, “It’s not her fault, she did nothing wrong!”

Grover hesitated. “Look, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn’t too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she’d befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill.”

Grover pointed across the valley to the pine tree at the top of the hill. “All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a hoard of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn’t want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn’t want to leave her, but he couldn’t change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That’s why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill.”

The Doctor closed his eyes, wishing that his TARDIS had taken him there to save the girl. Wishing that there was something he could have done. But he could feel the fixed point, even now. She was still saving the camp after all these years. 

“Grover,” Percy said, “Have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?”

“Sometimes,” Grover responded. “Orpheus, Hercules, Houdini.”

“And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?”

“No. Never. Orpheus came close…Percy, you’re not seriously thinking –”

“No,” Percy said quickly, “I was just wondering. So… a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?” The Doctor narrowed his eyes, unconvinced that Percy had really dropped the idea of going to the Underworld, and from the look of Grover, he didn’t believe a word of it either.

“Not always.” He answered warily. “We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems.”

“And you found me.” Percy said plainly, “Chiron said you thought I might be something special.”

Grover looked anxious, “I didn’t… Oh, listen, don’t think like that. If you  _ were  _ – you know – you’d never  _ ever  _ be allowed a quest, and I’d never get my license. You’re probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don’t worry, okay?”

“Oh, would you look at the time.” The Doctor said quickly, despite there being no clocks nearby, “Percy, I think you have lessons with Chiron right now.”

Percy cursed, jumping up and running towards the arena.

“Grover,” The Doctor said, once Percy was gone. “It’s not your fault, you know.”

“W-what?”

“You did everything you could. Sometimes you – you can’t save everybody. You can’t blame yourself for that.”

“What do you – what do you mean?”

“Thalia’s death wasn’t your fault, Grover.” The Doctor said bluntly. “And neither was Percy’s mum, for that matter. You need to forgive yourself.”

“How did you –”

“Grover, you’re not the only one who’s made mistakes.” The Doctor sighed.

“But they’re – they’re dead, all because of me. Who else is  _ that  _ bad of a satyr that they got  _ two  _ people killed.” Grover choked out.

“I’ve lived a longer life than you know,” The Doctor said cautiously, “And I’ve done worse things than you could ever imagine, but you’ve got to live on.” The Doctor hesitated. “And it’s always there, it’s always something you’ve done, and you never truly forget that, but you have to keep moving forwards. And maybe you’ll heal. You just need to keep them in your hearts and maybe your future acts can outweigh what you’ve done…”

“I – what – you – hearts?” Grover finally stammered out.

The Doctor attempted a weak smile, “Now come on, I lied to Percy, it’s almost time for dinner.”

That evening after dinner, there was much more excitement than usual. This was due to the fact that, at last, it was time for capture the flag. 

Once the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and all the campers stood at their tables.

Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her half-siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a ten foot long silk banner. It was painted over with a barn owl above an olive tree. From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her half-siblings ran in with another banner of identical size, but gaudy red, painted over with a bloody spear and a boar’s head.

“Are those the flags?” Percy yelled to Luke over the noise.

“Yeah.”

“Ares and Athena always lead the teams?”

“Not always,” he said, “But often.”

“So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do – repaint the flag?”

Luke grinned. “You’ll see. First we have to get one.”

“Whose side are we on?” The Doctor questioned.

Luke gave a sly look, appearing almost cruel in the torchlight. “We’ve made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares.”

The teams were announced: Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. Ares, on the other hand, had allied themselves with everyone else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. 

Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble.

“Heroes!” He announced, “You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!”

Yes, you know something isn’t going to end well if you have to specify that there will be no murder.

Chiron spread his hands and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal. The Doctor stepped around, examining the shields. He lifted a large, heavy, round shield. It was a Hoplon, maybe one meter in diameter. Lifting it up, it weighed approximately seven kilograms, not bad for speed.

The Doctor also took a helmet, everyone else was wearing one too. All the helmets on Athena’s side had a blue horsehair plume on the top, where as Ares’ side had red plumes.

Annabeth yelled, “Blue team, forward!”

The blue team cheered and shook their swords and spears, following her down the path to the southern woods. The red team cried taunts as they made their way off towards the northern woods.

The Doctor noticed Percy hurrying up to the front to catch up with Annabeth. The Doctor followed. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Percy asked. “Got any magic items you can loan me?”

Annabeth’s hand drifted towards her pocket, as though she were afraid that Percy had stolen something. 

“Just watch Clarisse’s spear.” Annabeth said, “You don’t want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don’t worry. We’ll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?”

“Border patrol, whatever that means.” The Doctor nodded, he too had been assigned that job.

“It’s easy,” Annabeth said, “Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan.”

She pushed ahead. Percy looked at the Doctor, they both shrugged. 

The night was warm and humid. The woods were dark with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed the Doctor and Percy next to a small creek that gurgled over some rocks. She and the rest of the team scattered into the trees.

Far away, the conch horn blew. Whoops and yells sounded from the woods, and the clanking of metal sounded. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced between the Doctor and Percy, leaping through the creek and disappearing into enemy territory.

“Doctor?” Percy asked, suddenly, “Why don’t you have a sword?”

“I don’t use weapons.” The Doctor said firmly. 

A canine growl sounded, low and close. The Doctor steadily raised his shield, crouching low to the ground.

And then it stopped. It retreated. 

On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded and five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark.

“Cream the punk!” Clarisse screamed, brandishing her massive spear with its barbed metal tip, flickering with red light, at the Doctor. 

The Doctor felt as though he was back on Gallifrey. Despite the clear distinction, he couldn’t help but feel the change of posture, sidestepping the first kid’s swing and slamming the shield into the second, his legs moved quickly, and despite how long it had been since he’d been in combat, his instincts had remained, knocking kid after kid to the floor, feeling the fire that burned through his veins.

But the Ares cabin wasn’t dumb, one of the girls had gone for Percy, striking him causing the Doctor to freeze. That one second was the perfect opportunity for Clarisse to strike the Doctor. The spear made contact with the Doctor’s side, sending shocks of electricity through his body. The shield hit the ground, falling from his numb fingers, closely followed by the Doctor himself. Another Ares boy slammed the Time Lord in the chest with the butt of his sword. The Doctor’s lungs stopped breathing for a moment, his respiratory bypass kicking in.

He forced himself back on his feet, sliding his leg underneath Clarisse, knocking her on her back, slamming his shield into the girl who’d been attacking Percy, but with his back turned to them, slammed the Doctor back into the ground directly on his wound, causing him to cry out in pain.

“We’ve got you now.” They were holding him down in the mud.

“I think you might be looking for the flag,” The Doctor said.

“We don’t care about the flag.” One of the boys said, “We care about the guy who made our cabin look stupid.”

“Like you need any help with that.” The Doctor laughed.

The Doctor felt a strike to his abdomen. He gasped out in pain.

“Oi –” He managed, “I thought maiming was off-limits.”

“Oops.” The guy said with a grin. “Guess I lost my dessert privilege.”

The Doctor could feel his regeneration energy kick in, attempting to send him into a healing coma. His vision began to fade, but he suddenly heard Percy cry out in rage, there was a splash, he must have been knocked into the creak. Without warning he was drenched in water and his vision went dark. 

The Doctor opened his eyes. He was on a bed. Above him, Chiron was grinning. 

“‘Ello.” He croaked.

“John Smith, you have been determined.”

“What?”

Chiron explained how once the Doctor had passed out, a golden energy had begun to swirl around him, sending him into a coma, healing his wounds. This, of course, had been his regeneration energy, but Chiron, and the rest of the camp as it seemed, had seen this as being determined by Apollo. 

“Right, Brilliant.” The Doctor smiled faintly, sitting up. “I’m going for a stroll.”

“Doctor, something else happened while you were out.”

“What?” The Doctor asked.

“Well, Percy Jackson was determined as well.” 

“Brilliant, who’s his dad, then?”

Chiron hesitated. “Perseus is the son of Poseidon.

The Doctor nodded, mulling this over in his head. Pieces began to click together.

“And something else happened.” Chiron hesitated. “A monster was summoned inside the camp.” Oh, this was not good.

“What happened?”

“Percy killed it.”

“What?”


	10. The Quest

The Doctor was moved to the Apollo cabin the next evening. There were bunk beds on either side with a cot in the middle. The ceiling had rough cedar beams ribbing it, and the white plaster walls were bare aside from a few hooks for coats and weapons. It smelled of clean linen and dried sage. He had no interest in staying there. Rumors flew on the matter of his mortality; some thought he was a god, others a spy. This was not helped by the way that the Doctor did not sleep, and he did begin to stop eating. After the game of capture the flag, he had been reminded more and more of Gallifrey. They were different. He knew this. They were very different. And yet, the society was similar, if primitive.

People mostly left him alone, and so he made his way to cabin three, Posidon’s cabin.

“Percy?” The Doctor opened the door, finding Percy on one of the beds looking miserable.

“Doctor?” He looked up.

“Hey.”

Percy invited the boy inside. “So, you’re Apollo’s kid.”

The Doctor smiled, shrugging. “You’re Posidon’s. That seems to be a bit of a big deal here.”

Percy looked at his feet.

“I hate it here.”

“I thought you were just beginning to like it.” The Doctor said, sitting beside him on the bed. 

“I mean, ever since the hellhound people’ve been talking behind my back. They think the monsters’ll stop at nothing to kill me. The camp’s not safe all because of me!”

“Percy, it’s not your fault.”

“But it is! Don’t you see?” Percy cried. He took a breath. “And it’s not like anyone likes me here.”

“What do you mean?”

Percy produced a copy of the  _ New York Daily News.  _

“Someone put this inside the doorway this morning.”

The Doctor picked up the newspaper:

_**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER** _

_**FREAK CAR ACCIDENT** _

_ BY EILEEN SMYTHE _

_ Sally Jackson and son, Percy, are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family’s badly burned ‘78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding. _

_ Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident.  _

_ Ms. Jackson’s husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past. _

_ Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother’s disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline. _

The phone number was circled in black marker.

“Oh Percy, I’m so sorry.”   


The Doctor ditched his cabin that evening to stay with Percy. 

“Won’t the gods be mad?” Percy asked as the Doctor climbed in through the window that faced the water.

“Oh, I’m a bit of a nobody, they won’t care.” The Doctor shrugged.

The Doctor found himself lost in his own mind for hours that night, staring into the water. Percy began mumbling in his sleep, pulling the Doctor from his thoughts;

_ “Stop it! Stop fighting!”  _

He gasped himself awake.

“Hey.” The Doctor waved, “You good?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

Percy sighed, letting out a breathy laugh. “I had a dream – well, a nightmare.”

“Care to share?”

Percy rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “I was running along the beach in a storm, and there was a city behind me – not New York, somewhere else – It was tropical, y’know, palm trees and stuff,” The Doctor nodded, “And probably a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. I mean, they were  _ big  _ guys, like TV wrestlers, and they had beards and long hair. They had Greek tunics, one was blue and the other was green. And they were fighting, like, I think they were trying to kill each other. Then, the sky got all dark, and the wind got really strong.” Percy’s voice was getting anxious now. “I don’t know why, but I had to stop them, but the harder I ran, the more wind blew me back. I wasn’t even moving. I mean, and they were arguing like kids, the blue guy wanted the green guy to give something back, but he wouldn’t say what. And the waves were getting bigger and bigger, and I yelled at them to stop, and the ground shook, and someone was laughing, like a really evil laugh. He was taunting me, I think. He told me to come down and the sand opened beneath me and I fell, and then I woke up.”

The Doctor thought silently, letting the information swirl around him. “Your dream means something,” He said slowly, “I just don’t know what…”

There was a clopping sound, and a hoof knocked at the threshold. The Doctor jumped out the window, listening from beneath it. 

“Come in?” Percy called.

“Have you seen the Doctor?”

The Doctor popped up from the other side of the window. 

“Hey, Grover.” He climbed back in.

“Hey, uh, what’re you –”

“Why d’you need me?”

“Um, Mr. D wants to see you two.”

“Why?” Percy asked.

“He wants to kill… I mean, I’d better let him tell you.”

Percy got changed and the three boys made their way to the Big House.

Over Long Island Sound, the sky was inky black with thick clouds.

“Do we need an umbrella?” Percy asked as they walked past the Doctor’s cabin all playing volleyball against some satyrs.

“No,” Grover said anxiously. “It never rains here unless we want it to.”

Percy pointed to the storm in the sky. “What the heck is that, then?”

He glanced uneasily at the sky. “It’ll pass around us. Bad weather always does.”

The Doctor, Percy, and Grover approached the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on the first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against two invisible opponents – two sets of cards hovering in the air. 

“Well, well.” Dyonisus said without looking up. “Our little celebrity.”

Percy hesitated.

“Come closer.” Dyonisus said, “And don’t expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father.”

A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.

“Blah, blah, blah.” Dionysus said.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth.

“If I had it my way,” Dionysus said, “I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We’d sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: To keep you little brats safe from harm.”

“Well, spontaneous combustion is a form of harm.” The Doctor pointed out.

“Ah, that’s what Chiron said,” Dionysus sighed. “But it’s not like the boy wouldn’t feel a thing. Nevertheless, I’ve agreed to restrain myself. I’m thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father.”

“Oi!” 

“And don’t think you’re off-limits either,  _ Smith. _ ”

“Mr. D –” Chiron warned.

“Oh, all right.” Dionysus relented. “There’s one more option. But it’s deadly foolishness.” The god rose, and the invisible players’ cards dropped to the table. “I’m off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I’ll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you’re at all smart, you’ll see that’s a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do.”

Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. He snapped his fingers, and the air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, and then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind. 

Chiron smiled at the boys, but he looked tired and strained. “Sit.” He gestured to the seats, and the boys sat.

Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn’t gotten to use.

“Tell me, Percy.” He said, turning his attention. “What did you make of the hellhound?”

“Hellhound?” The Doctor asked.

“The Monster I killed…” Percy mumbled. “I –It scared me.” He sounded almost ashamed. “If you hadn’t shot it, I’d be dead.”

“You’ll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you’re done.” Chiron said.

“Done…with what?”

“Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?”

Percy glanced at the Doctor, who nodded encouragingly. Grover was crossing his fingers.

“Um, sir,” Percy said, “You haven’t told me what it is yet.”

Chiron grimaced. “Well, that’s the hard part, the details.”

Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach, it looked as though the sky and sea were boiling together.

“Poseidon and Zeus,” Percy said, “They’re fighting over something valuable… something that was stolen, aren’t they?”

Chiron and Grover exchanged a look.

“How did you know that?” Chiron asked, sitting forwards in his chair.

“The weather since Christmas…” Percy admitted, “It’s been all weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she’d overheard something about a theft. And… I’ve also been having these dreams.”

“I knew it.” Grover said.

“Hush, satyr.” Chiron ordered.

“But it is his quest!” Grover’s eyes were bright with excitement. “It must be!”

“Only the Oracle can determine.” Chiron stroked his bristly beard. “Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt.”

Percy laughed nervously, “A  _ what?”  _

“Are you sure?” The Doctor said.

“Of course.” Chiron said.

“What is it?” Percy asked.

“The Master Bolt.” The Doctor said, “It was the most powerful of any of the weapons Arges, Brontes, and Steropes ever forged. It’s more powerful than the scythe of Kronos… If someone’s stolen it…”

“Who stole it?” Percy asked.

“You.” Chiron answered.

Percy’s mouth fell open, and he was about to protest, when Chiron held up his hand.

“At least, that’s what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: ‘Mother Rhea always liked you best,’ ‘Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,’ et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from his throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god’s symbol of power directly – that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes Poseidon convinced a human hero to take it.”

“But he didn’t –” Percy began, but Chiron cut him off.

“Patience and listen, child.” Chiron said. “Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother’s lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn’t sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son, Percy. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief.”

“But I’ve never even been to Olympus!” Percy cried, “Zeus is crazy!”

Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn’t seem to be parting, they were beginning to roll straight over the valley.

“Er, Percy…” Grover said. “We don’t use that word to describe the Lord of the Sky.”

“Perhaps  _ paranoid, _ ” Chiron suggested. “Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam, Percy.” 

Percy stared blankly at the centaur, he clearly did not expect himself to be expected to remember question thirty-eight. 

“Poseidon, Hera, and a few other gods, they trapped Zeus in a golden net that Hephaestus had made.” The Doctor explained. “They refused to let him out unless he made a promise to be a better ruler.”

“Correct.” Chiron said. “And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the Master Bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, Percy, You’ve come along – the proverbial last straw.”

“But I’m just a kid!”

“The gods don’t care.” The Doctor spat, “They don’t care who anyone is or what they’re capable of. Not to mention, stealing’s not really Poseidon’s style.”

“Most thinking observers would agree with you, Doctor.” Chiron said, “But the sea god is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That’s June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But Percy’s arrival has inflamed Zeus’s temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the Master Bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like?”

“Bad?” Percy guessed.

“The world would be in chaos.” The Doctor breathed, his fists clenching with anger. “Nature at war with itself. Millions dead! Civilization turned to a battleground. Again!”

“So, bad.” Percy repeated.

“And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus’s wrath.” Chiron said.

It began to rain. The entire camp seemed to stop what they were doing, staring in stunned silence at the sky.

“So I have to find this stupid bolt,” Percy said, “And return it to Zeus.”

“What better peace offering,” Chiron said, “Than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus’s property?”

“Yes, but to do that we’d need to know where the Bolt is.” The Doctor pointed out. 

“Yes, well, I believe I know.” Chiron’s expression was grim. “Part of a prophecy I had years ago… well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle.”

“Why can’t you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?” Percy asked.

“Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge.”

Percy swallowed. “Good reason.”

“You agree then?”

The Doctor nodded encouragingly, as did Grover.”

“All right.” Percy said, giving in. “It’s better than being turned into a dolphin.”

“Then it’s time you consulted the Oracle.” Chiron said. “Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you’re still sane, we will talk more.”

The Doctor sat with Grover and Chiron, waiting for Percy to return from the attic. They were quiet, they didn’t seem to want to talk, unsure how Percy would return from his meeting.

Finally, the boy descended from the steps, slumping into a chair at the pinochle table.

“Well?” Chiron prompted.

“She said I would retrieve what was stolen.”

Grover sat forwards in his chair, excitedly chewing the remains of his Diet Coke can. “That’s great!”

“What did the Oracle say  _ exactly?”  _ Chiron pushed, “This is important.”

“She…she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned.”

“I knew it.” Grover said.

Chiron, on the other hand, did not look particularly satisfied. “Anything else?”

Percy hesitated, then finally said, “No. That was it.”

The Doctor looked at Percy, examining him, he was lying. There was something more to the prophecy, but he didn’t want to say. He was scared…

“Very well, Percy.” Chiron said. “But know this: The Oracle’s words often have double meanings. Don’t dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass.”

“Okay.” Percy said anxiously. “So where do I go? Who’s the god in the west?”

“Ah, think, Percy,” Chiron said. “If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?”

The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan. Chiron quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I speak many languages, Doctor, but that is not one I am familiar with…”

“Well, yes, you wouldn’t be.”

“Then what –”

“I think we have bigger issues to deal with at the moment.” The Doctor said flatly, “Like the fact that we need to find Hades.”

Percy’s breath hitched, and Chiron nodded as if already mourning the boy’s death. A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover’s mouth. 

“Woah, wait, wh-what?”

“A Fury came after Percy.” Chiron reminded the satyr, “She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades.”

“Yes, but – but Hades hates  _ all  _ heroes,” Grover protested, as if grasping at straws, “Especially if he has found out Percy is the son of Poseidon…”

“A hellhound got into the forest,” Chiron continued. “Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest.”

“Great.” Percy muttered. “That’s two major gods who want to kill me.”

“But a quest to…” Grover swallowed. “I mean, couldn’t the Master Bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine’s very nice this time of year.”

“Hades sent a minion to steal the Master Bolt,” Chiron insisted. “He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don’t pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead’s motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is for certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the Master Bolt, and reveal the truth.”

Grover was trembling, but Percy, he looked determined. He looked ready. 

“Look,” He asked Chiron, “If we know it’s Hades, why can’t we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads.”

“Suspecting and knowing are not the same.” The Doctor sighed, “And the gods couldn’t retrieve the Bolt if they wanted to anyways. They can’t cross into each other’s territories except by invitation. Heroes, on the other hand, can go anywhere. The gods can’t be held responsible for a hero’s actions.”

“You’re saying I’m being used.” Percy said bluntly.

“Yes.” The Doctor said, just as Chiron said, “It’s no accident Poseidon has claimed you now.” He sighed. “It’s a very risky gamble, but he’s in a desperate situation. He needs you.”

Percy seemed to consider this. He looked at Chiron. “You’ve known I was Poseidon’s son all along, haven’t you?”

“I had my suspicions.” Chiron said. “As I said… I’ve spoken to the Oracle, too.”

“And what did she say to you?” The Doctor asked, but Chiron didn’t say.

“So let me get this straight,” Percy said. “I’m supposed to go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead.”

“Check.” Chiron said.

“Find the most powerful weapon in the universe.”

“Check.”

“And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days.”

“That’s about right.”

Percy looked at Grover, who weakly asked, “Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?” 

“You don’t have to go,” Percy said, “I can’t ask that of either of you.”

The Doctor grinned. “There’s no way you can stop me from coming.”

They looked to Grover. “Oh…” He shifted his hooves. “No… it’s just that satyrs and underground places… well…”

He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the aluminum bits off his T-shirt. “You guys saved my life. If… if you’re serious about wanting me along, I won’t let you down.”

Percy smiled widely. “All the way, G-man.” He turned to Chiron. “So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west.”

“The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west.” Chiron said, “It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it’s in America.”

“Where?”

Chiron looked surprised. “I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles.”

“Oh!” Percy said. “Naturally. So we just get on a plane –”

“No!” Grover shrieked. “Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?”

Percy shook his head.

“Percy, think.” Chiron said. “You are the son of the god of the sea. Your father’s bitterest rival is the lord of the sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus’s domain. You would never come down again alive.”

Overhead, lightning crackled, thunder boomed.

“Okay,” Percy said. “So, I’ll travel overland.”

“That’s right.” Chiron said. “Two companions may accompany you. One has already volunteered, if you will accept her.”

The air shimmered behind Chiron. Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket. 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain,” she said. “Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you’re going to save the world, I’m the best person to keep you from messing up.”

Percy looked at Annabeth, Grover, and the Doctor.

“We should do four.” The Doctor said.

“What?” Percy asked, “Can we do that?”

Chiron hesitated, “The leader can pick more than two people to join them, but it is dangerous. Three is a sacred number, you know. More or less can result in catastrophe…”

“In my – er – culture,” The Doctor pointed out, “Four is a lucky number.” Well, this was a lie. Back on Gallifrey, the lucky number was twelve (the number of regenerations one gets). But the Doctor wasn’t particularly superstitious, and so the two companions rule seemed ridiculous to him.

“We’ll do four.” Percy said firmly.

Lightning flashed and rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather.

“Very well,” Chiron said. “Four it is.”


	11. The Three Furies

The four of them decided to leave immediately. The Doctor had nothing to pack, and Percy only took a few minutes, electing to leave his Minotaur horn in his cabin.

The camp store loaned the quad one hundred US dollars and twenty golden drachmas. The Doctor, Annabeth, and Percy were all given a canteen of nectar and a Ziplock bag of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies if they were seriously hurt. Chiron did make a point to remind them that it was food for the gods, lethal to mortals, and too much would make a half-blood incredibly feverish, an overdose would burn them up.

Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she had explained had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mum. She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored, as well as a long bronze knife hidden in her shirt sleeve (the Doctor did not approve). 

Grover wore his false feet and pants so as to pass as a human, wearing a green rasta-style hat, for when his curly hair was flattened, one could see the tips of his horns. His vibrant orange rucksack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his father had carved for him, although he only seemed to know two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12, and Hilary Duff’s  _ So Yesterday.  _ Neither of which worked particularly with reed pipes. 

They waved goodbye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, as well as the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to Thalia’s tree.

Chiron was waiting in his wheelchair at the top of the hill. Next to him was who Grover had told them was the head of security.

“This is Argus.” Chiron reported, “He will drive you into the city and, er, well, keep an eye on things.”

Footsteps sounded behind them, the Doctor turned to see Luke running up the hill, carrying a pair of trainers. 

“Hey!” He panted. “Glad I caught you guys.”

Annabeth’s cheeks turned pink the way they always did when Luke was around.

“Just wanted to say good luck,” Luke said, “And I thought… um, maybe you could use these.”

He handed Percy a pair of sneakers, which appeared pretty normal.

_ “Maia!”  _ He cried, and white bird’s wings sprouted out of the heels, startling Percy so much that he dropped them. They flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.

“Awesome!” Grover said.

Luke smiled. “Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don’t use them much these days…” His expression fell slightly.

“Hey, man.” Percy said, “Thanks.” The Doctor echoed this statement.

“Listen, Percy…” Luke looked uncomfortable. “A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just… kill some monsters for me, okay?”

The two boys shook hands, patting grovers head between his horns, giving Annabeth a goodbye hug, and the Doctor a mock salute, and left. The Doctor couldn’t deny, it made him slightly uncomfortable.

“You’re hyperventilating.” Percy grinned at Annabeth.

“Am not.” She stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV was waiting for them on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys.

The Doctor picked up the shoes. “You shouldn’t use these, Percy.” The Doctor said.

Percy nodded. The Doctor thought for a moment, before throwing them to Grover, “Hey, Grover, want a magic item?”

“What?” Grover nearly dropped the shoes. “Me?”

“No, the other Grover, yes, you!”

Grover laced the sneakers over his false feet.  _ “Maia!”  _ He shouted. 

He managed to get off the ground all right, but then fell over sideways, dragging his rucksack through the grass. 

“Practice.” Chiron called after him. “You just need practice!”

“Aaaa!” Grover went flying sideways down the hill, heading towards the van.

Before Percy and the Doctor could follow, Chiron caught Percy’s arm. “I should have trained you better, Percy.” He said. “If only I had more time. Heracles, Jason – they all got more training.”

“That’s okay. I just wish –” Percy cut himself off. 

“What am I thinking?” Chiron cried. “I can’t let you get away without this.”

From his pocket, he pulled a pen, ordinary, disposable ballpoint.

“Gee.” Percy said. “Thanks.”

“Percy,” Chiron said, “That’s a gift from your father. I’ve kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one.”

Percy paused, then took off the cap. It grew long, sharpened, bronze, until, in Percy’s hand, was a shimmering sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. 

“The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into.” Chiron said. “Its name is Anaklusmos.”

“Riptide.” Percy translated.

“Use it only for emergencies.” Chiron said seriously. “And only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn’t harm them in any case.”

The Doctor nodded slowly. Despite his hatred of weapons, Riptide wouldn’t hurt mortals. He could tolerate this.

“What do you mean it wouldn’t harm mortals?” Percy asked, looking at the blade. “How could it not?”

“The sword is celestial bronze.” The Doctor said, examining the blade for himself. “Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe.”

“It’s deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don’t kill you first.” Chiron agreed, “It will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill.”

Well, shoot. With the amount of compact energy within the Doctor, that blade could most definitely kill him.

“And I should warn you:” Chiron continued, “As demigods, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable.”

“Good to know.”

“Now recap the pen.” The centaur instructed.

Percy touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint men once again. He tucked it in his pocket. He looked nervous.

“You can’t.” Chiron said.

“Can’t what?” Percy asked.

“Lose the pen,” Chiron said, “It’s enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. Try it.”

Warily, Percy threw the pen as far as he could down the hill. It disappeared in the grass. 

“It may take a few moments.” Chiron said patiently. “Now check your pocket.”

Percy reached in, pulling out the pen.

“Okay, that’s  _ extremely  _ cool.” The boy admitted. “But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?”

Chiron smiled. “Mist is a powerful thing, Percy.”

“Mist?”

“The Mist is a force that obscures the vision of humans.” The Doctor explained. “Anything remotely celestial; monsters, gods, titans, anything, humans will not be able to see as what they are, but as something natural and explainable.”

Percy returned Riptide to his pocket. 

“Chiron…” Percy said. “When you say gods are immortal… I mean, there was a time  _ before  _ them, right?”

“Four ages before them, actually.” Chiron explained. “The Time of the Tittans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time off Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age.”

“So, what was it like… before the gods?” Percy asked.

Chiron pursed his lips. “Even I am not old enough to remember that, child.”

“It was a time of darkness.” The Doctor said quietly. “Kronos, the lord of the Titans, he called his reign the Golden Age, because humans lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But he was lying.” The Doctor took a breath, memories of his time in the ancient parts of the Earth trickling back. “He cared nothing for humans except as sustenance and a source of cheap entertainment. It was only when Prometheus brought fire to humankind did your species begin to progress.”

“You say that as if you were there.” Chiron observed.

“Yes, well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

Argus drove the four campers out of the countryside and into western Long Island. 

“So far so good,” Percy said after a little bit, “Ten miles and not a single monster.”

“It’s bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain.” Annabeth bit.

“Remind me again – why do you hate me so much?” Percy asked.

“I don’t hate you.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Annabeth folded her cap of invisibility. “Look… we’re just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals?”

“Why?” Percy questioned.

“How many reasons do you want?” Annabeth sighed. “One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena’s temple, which is  _ hugely  _ disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her.”

“They must really like olives.”

“Oh, forget it.”

“Now, if she’d invented pizza –  _ that  _ I could understand.”

“Well, in Athena’s defence,” The Doctor said, “Poseidon’s spring was made of saltwater, so, it was kind of useless.”

Annabeth gave a satisfied smirk.

Traffic began to slow once they got to Queens. By the time they got to Manhattan, it was sunset and it had begun to rain. 

Argus dropped the four heroes at the Greyhound Bus Station on the Upper East Side, not far from Percy’s apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a flyer that had begun to turn to mulch in the rain. At the top, it read: ‘HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY?’ And underneath was picture of Percy.

Percy ripped it down in frustration. The Doctor did not comment.

Argus unloaded the bags, making sure all of them got their bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch the kids as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

The Doctor noticed Percy staring down the street in the direction of his old apartment. Grover seemed to notice this too. “You want to know why she married him, Percy?”

“Were you reading my mind or something?” Percy asked in an accusatory manner.

“Just your emotions.” Grover shrugged defensively, “Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your stepdad, right?”

Percy nodded soundlessly.

“Your mom married Gabe for  _ you. _ ” Grover said. “You call him ‘Smelly,’ but you’ve got no idea. The guy has this aura… Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you and the Doctor, and you guys haven’t been near him for a week.” 

“Thanks.” Percy said flatly. “Where’s the nearest shower.”

“You should be grateful, Percy.” Grover said sincerely. “Your stepfather smells so repulsively human, he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew; Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn’t lived with him every summer, you probably would’ve been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must’ve loved you a lot to put up with that guy – if that makes you feel any better.”

Percy’s expression said that it didn’t.

The rain continued to fall. “Hacky Sack?” Annabeth asked, snatching an apple from Grover’s bag. Annabeth was very good by human standards, and Percy wasn’t bad himself, but the Doctor was impeccable.

“I used to play interdimensional Hacky Sack back at the Academy.” The Doctor grinned without thinking.

“The Academy?” Percy asked, cocking his head.

“Interdimensional?” Annabeth asked.

“Oh – er –” The Doctor hesitated, “The old school I went to… Brilliant science program.”

“But interdimensional,” Annabeth said, “That means like, between dimensions.”

“Correct.” The Doctor said before distracting the girl, “Oh look, the bus is here.”

“No way,” Annabeth scoffed as they boarded the bus, “Your distractions may work on Percy, but you’re not getting away from me that easy.”

They sat down at the back of the bus, Grover and Percy on one side, and Annabeth grabbed the Doctor and forced him down beside her.

“The Academy  _ was  _ the school I went to as a kid.” The Doctor said slowly, as this would be easier to explain away as interdimensional hacky sack would be.

“Yeah, right, and where might that have been?”

“Gallifrey.”

“Where’s that? Ireland?”

“Something like that.”

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

“Annabeth.” Grover suddenly breathed.

“What?” She snapped.

Grover indicated with his head to an old woman who had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face. In her hands was a large paisley purse. She tilted her head up, her black eyes glittering, and revealed her face. She was Mrs. Dodds. A little older and a little more withered, but definitely the same face. Behind her came two more women, one in a green hat, and the other in a purple. Aside from that, their faces were identical to Mrs. Dodds’s.

The three identical women sat in the front row, directly behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves.

The bus pulled out of the station, and made their way through the slick streets of Manhattan. “She didn’t stay dead long.” Percy whispered.”I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime.”

“I said  _ may. _ ” The Doctor said, “It appears that we are not a particularly lucky group.”

“All three of them.” Grover whimpered,  _ “Di immortals!”  _

“It’s okay,” the Doctor said, his mind racing, “We’ll figure something out.

“The windows.” Annabeth said, “We could slip out the windows.”

“They don’t open.” Grover moaned.

“A back exit?” She suggested.

“There isn’t one.”

The bus hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and went dark. The only lights were the ones that ran down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain. 

The first Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat, rehearsed voice, she announced to the entire bus: “I need to use the restroom.”

“So do I.” The second sister said.

“So do I.” The third repeated. 

They made their way down the aisle.

“Right, think, think, think, think.” The Doctor breathed. 

“Percy, take my hat.” Annabeth suddenly said, thrusting her Yankees cap into the boy’s hands.

“You’re the only one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away.”

But you guys –”

“We’ll be fine.” The Doctor assured Percy, “Go!”

Percy put the cap on, disappearing.

Mrs. Dodds stopped ten rows down from where the Doctor, Grover, and Annabeth stood. She sniffed, looking into the row, but, when she saw nothing, she and her sisters kept moving down the aisle. 

Once they were face to face with the Doctor, Annabeth, and Grover, they let out a hideous wail. Their bodies shriveled, their bat wings emerging, their hands and feet like the claws of a gargoyle’s. Their handbags turned to fiery whips that they brandished at the children.

“Where is it? Where?”

The other people on the bus were screaming and cowering in their seats.

“Over here!” The Doctor said, his energy signature giving off one that he hoped could be confused for one of a child of the Big Three.

Mrs. Dodds sniffed the air, and then lunged, flicking her whip at the Doctor who dodged, hurtling over the bus seat as it was singed.

He dove under the next two seats, drawing the Furies away from Annabeth and Grover. He pulled out the Sonic, and in one fluid motion, locked the wheel, sending them cascading to the right.

“Hey!” The driver yelled. “Hey – woah!”

The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal throwing sparks behind them.

They careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossing around the bus. 

Somehow the driver found an exit. The bus shot off the highway and through a half dozen traffic lights. They ended up barreling down a rural road. An invisible Percy hit the emergency break.

The bus spun in a full circle on the wet asphalt, crashing into the trees. With another flick of the Sonic, the doors flew open.

The bus driver was the first one out of the bus and the passengers stampeded after him. It was then that the Furies regained their balance, lashing their whips at the Doctor once again. Suddenly, Percy was visible again, Riptide in his hand. 

The Furies hesitated, looking at the sword. 

“Submit now,” Mrs. Dodds hissed. “And you will not suffer eternal torment.”

“Nice try.” Percy said confidently.

“Percy, look out!” Annabeth cried.

Dodds lashed her whip around Percy’s sword hand whilst the Furies on either side lunged.

“Oi!” The Doctor stood with his Sonic in the air, allowing it to let out a high pitched wail, momentarily distracting the Furies as Percy swung Riptide once again. “Run!”

The Doctor, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy sprinted out of the bus, the Furies attempted to follow, but their wings couldn’t fit through the door. 

“Zeus will destroy you!” Mrs. Dodds screamed as the four of them sprinted into the woods.

_ “Braccas meas vescimini!”  _ Percy cried. Which roughly translated to  _ Eat my pants. _

Thunder shook the earth.

“Come on!” They sprinted deeper into the forest. 

“Our bags!” Grover suddenly realized, slowing his pace.

An explosion sounded behind them. 

“There’s no time!’ Annabeth called, “They’re calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!”

The rain continued to pour down, the rubble of a bus behind them, and nothing but darkness ahead.


	12. The Queen of the Gorgons

The Doctor, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy walked through the woods along the riverbank, the glow of New York City yellowing the sky behind them. 

Grover shivered and brayed, his large goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. “Three Kindly Ones. All three at once.” 

“All our money was back there.” Percy reminded them as they walked, “Our food, clothes, everything.” 

“We’ll figure it out.” The Doctor said optimistically, “I travel all the time, not a cent in my pocket.”

“That reminds me,” Annabeth said in an accusatory fashion. “You never explained Interdimensional Hacky Sack to me.”

The Doctor hesitated.

“We’re a team.” Percy said, “I don’t feel like we should keep secrets.”

“Right, then.” The Doctor said, “I’m an alien from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous.”

“We want you to be honest, Doctor.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“I am.” The Doctor said, “You believe in Greek gods but not aliens?”

“Well, gods exist.” Annabeth said obviously.

“Right, so in all the universe you think you’re the  _ only  _ life?” The Doctor laughed.

“Prove it.”

“Um… I think he already has…” Percy said quietly.

“What do you –”

“The wand you’ve got – unless wizards are real too…”

The Doctor looked confused for a second, then understood.

“Oh! You mean the Sonic!” He pulled it out.

“What  _ is  _ that?” Annabeth asked.

“Sonic Screwdriver.” The Doctor explained simply, “Useful bit of tech, unlocks doors, hacks technology, haven’t got it to do wood yet…”

“So, you’re not even a half-blood?” Annabeth asked.

“Well, no. But I’m packed with energy, so it’s difficult for satyrs, centaurs, and monsters to tell the difference.”

“But, Apollo claimed you…” Annabeth pointed out.

“Well, no. You lot are just thick.” He grinned, “When I get hurt, my body goes into a healing coma, and a part of the process is the release of excess energy. You lot just thought that was Apollo.”

There was a pause. The three didn’t seem to know what to think.

“Wait, do you smell that?” Percy suddenly asked.

“Fried American food.” The Doctor identified.

Percy’s pace seemed to pick up.

They kept walking until they saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a movie, and one open business.

It was a roadside curio shop. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. There was a neon sign above the gate.

“What the heck does that say?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know.” Annabeth said. Yes, the Doctor often forgot that both children did have dyslexia.

“Aunty Em’s Garden Gnome Emporium.” The Doctor read.

Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes. The four crossed the street.

“Hey…” Grover warned.

“The lights are on inside.” Annabeth said. “Maybe it’s open.”

“Snack bar,” Percy said wistfully.

“Snack bar.” Annabeth agreed.

“I’m with Grover.” The Doctor said, examining the Emporium, “Something’s off.”

“Don’t knock,” Grover pleaded as they stopped at the warehouse door. “I smell monsters.”

“Your nose is clogged up from the Furies,” Annabeth told him, “All I smell is burgers. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Meat!” He said scornfully. “I’m a vegetarian.”

It was then that the door creaked open and standing before them was a tall woman in a long black gown that covered everything but her hands. Even her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind the curtain of black gauze. Her coffee-coloured hands appeared old, yet well-manicured and elegant.

“Children, it is too late to be out all alone.” Her accent was distinctly Greek, contributing to Grover’s monster theory. “Where are your parents?”

“Orphans, we are.” The Doctor said, thinking quickly, “Got lost, not sure where we are.”

“Is that food I smell?” Annabeth said, as though just noticing it for the first time.

“Oh, my dears,” The woman said. “You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area.”

They thanked the woman as they went inside.

“You’re good.” Annabeth said as they walked through the warehouse.

“Well, I’ve been doing this for a nine hundred years, so I should think so.”

“Nine hundred?” Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stared at him.

“What? I thought you said no secrets.”

The warehouse was filled with more statues – people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits with different expressions. 

The dining area was at the back of the warehouse, a fast food counter with a grill, a fizzy-drink fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Out front, there were a few steel picnic tables.

“Please, sit down.” Aunty Em said sweetly.

“Awesome.” Percy grinned.

“Um,” Grover said reluctantly. “We don’t have any money, ma’am.”

“No, no, children.” Aunty Em said, “No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Annabeth said.

Aunty Em stiffened, as though the girl had done something wrong, but quickly relaxed. “Quite all right, Annabeth.” She said. “You have such beautiful gray eyes, child.”

The woman disappeared behind the snack counter to begin cooking.

“How does she know your name?” The Doctor whispered to Annabeth, who hesitated, but before she could respond, Aunty Em had returned with plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and a massive serving of chips.

Percy and Annabeth inhaled their food. Grover picked at his chips, but didn’t really eat much. The Doctor didn’t touch his meal, he honestly hadn’t been interested in food for a while.

“So, you sell gnomes,” Percy said, attempting to make conversation with Aunty Em, who had been watching them eat.

“Oh, yes.” The woman said. “And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know.”

“A lot of business on this road?” Annabeth inquired.

“Not so much, no. Since the highway was built… most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get.”

“And you make these statues yourself, do you?” The Doctor inquired.

“Oh, yes.” Aunty Em said, “Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company.” The sadness was evident in her voice, it sounded deep and real.

Annabeth stopped eating, sitting forwards in her chair. “Two sisters?”

“It’s a terrible story,” Aunty Em didn’t seem to notice Annabeth and Grover tensing up in their seats. “Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a… a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price.”

“Percy,” The Doctor said slowly, “I think I may have heard our foster family outside, we ought to get back to them.”

“Such beautiful gray eyes,” Aunty Em said suddenly to Annabeth, "My, yes, it has been a long time since I’ve seen gray eyes like those.”

She reached out to stroke the girl’s cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly. “The Doctor’s right, we should really get back to our family.

“Yes!” Grover stood up too, “Yes! They must be waiting for us!”

“Please, dears,” Aunty Em pleaded. “I rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won’t you at least sit for a pose?”

“A pose?” The Doctor asked.

“A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children.”

“Er – I think we ought to go.” The Doctor said, “Percy…”

But Percy was still sitting.

“Sure we can.” Percy said, “It’s just a photo, Doc. What’s the harm?”

“Yes, Time Lord, what’s the harm?”

“What?” The Doctor stared at her. “What did you just call me?”

“Oh, dear Doctor, you do not step soundlessly through the pages of history.” Aunty Em purred. 

“What’s that? What’s a Time Lord?” Annabeth asked.

“Oh, dear Doctor, what I would give to have you in my gallery.”

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, scanning the woman. He paled as he looked at the reading.

“She’s a Gorgon.” He breathed, and everything clicked together. She wasn’t Aunty Em, but Aunty M. Annabeth and Grover froze. “Run!” The Doctor shouted, shielding his face as he turned. Annabeth put on her Yankees hat, vanishing from sight, Grover turned and sprinted. The Doctor knocked Percy over. “Don’t look at her.” He breathed. “Aunty M, she’s Medusa.”

“What?”

“Don’t look at her face.”

Percy began to crawl away, as did the Doctor, but he felt a hand grab him. “Look up, dear, just look at me.”

“No.” Her voice was charming, enticing. But the Doctor resisted.

“Don’t you want to go home?” She said quietly, soothingly. “I can take you home, dear Doctor. All you have to do is look up.”

“No.” The Doctor shut his eyes tighter, curling up on himself, despite the stronger desire to look up. 

“You’re so alone, Doctor,” She whispered, “So alone and so scared. I can take you home, to your people. To your children.”

The Doctor could feel his eyes opening against his will. To his right, he could see a glass sphere, in it was Medusa’s reflection. Her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair moved, writhing with serpents.

“The Gray-Eyes One did this to me, Doctor.” Medusa said, her voice was still sweet, still sad, still drawing him against his will. “Annabeth’s mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this.”

“I know,” The Doctor said, “And I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault, what happened. But that’s not her childrens’ fault, is it?”

“Please…” Medusa said quietly. She sounded like a scared little girl. The Doctor could feel his head turning. “I will crush her statue to dust, Doctor, but you, you need not suffer.”

“No. Stop.” The Doctor commanded. 

“You’re hurting, Doctor. Even I know this. I can  _ feel  _ it.”

“Stop it.”

“Statues don’t feel pain, dear Doctor.” Medusa purred, “You have lived so long, you will finally have peace.”

The Doctor felt his body freeze, as though it couldn’t determine which it desired more; self-preservation or the release from pain.

His eyes opened, his body turned. But before he could see her, there was a buzzing sound, and a  _ thwack.  _ She had been hit directly in the face by a winged shoe.

Annabeth ran out, grabbing the Doctor’s elbow and dragging him into a tree, then removed her hat. Percy and Grover were in the tree too.

“Percy,” Annabeth said, “You have to cut her head off.”

“What?” Percy gaped, “Are you crazy? Let’s get out of here.”

“Medusa is a menace.” Annabeth said, “She’s evil. I’d kill her myself, but…” She swallowed. “But you’ve got the better weapon. Besides, I’d never get close to her. She’d slice me to bits because of my mother. You – you’ve got a chance.”

“Why can’t the Doc –”

“Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?”

Annabeth pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the Gorgon. 

The Doctor took a breath, grabbing a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. “A polished shield would be better.” He said, “The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection’s size should be off by a factor of –”

“Would you speak English?” Percy said.

“Just look at her in the glass ball.” Annabeth said.  _ “Never  _ look at her directly.”

Percy followed the hissing and spitting of Medusa’s hair, his eyes locked on the gazing ball, and Riptide out of its sheath.

Grover had been throwing tree branches at Medusa, and it had seemed that she had finally pinpointed his position.

“Hey!” Percy advanced on Medusa. She let him. 

“You wouldn’t harm an old woman, Percy.” She crooned.

“You tried to kill my friends.” Percy said emotionlessly.

“I only want to help them, dear.”

“Percy, don’t listen to her!” Grover shouted. 

Medusa cackled. “Too late.”

There was a sickening sound of the slice of flesh and a thump. 

Annabeth grabbed Medusa’s black veil and headed over to Percy, her eyes at the sky.

“Okay.” She finally said, “We’re okay now.” The Doctor turned back to see Annabeth had wrapped Medusa’s head in the cloth and was now holding it. It still was dripping with green juice. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“What?” The Doctor looked at Annabeth in confusion.

“You were gonna look at her!” 

“Was not!”

“You  _ were. _ ” Annabeth insisted. “You were going to look at her. And all because she said that statues don’t feel pain… Doctor, what does that mean?”

“It means that I think we should keep going before Zeus and Poseidon wage war on each other.”

“You can’t just keep all this from us.” Annabeth said. 

“Then why don’t you tell me about your past?” The Doctor demanded defensively.

“Touché, alien boy.”

Grover snatched his shoes from the air, Percy recapped his sword, and the four of them made their way back through the warehouse.

Finding some old grocery bags behind the snack counter, they double-wrapped Medusa’s head, plopping it on the table.

After a long pause, Percy finally said, “So we have Athena to thank for this monster?”

“Your dad, actually.” Annabeth said. “Don’t you remember? Medusa was Poseidon’s girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother’s temple. That’s why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That’s why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She’s still sweet on your dad. You probably remind her of him.”

“This was not Medusa’s fault.” The Doctor said angrily. “You’re reading the propaganda of the gods.”

“What is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” Annabeth demanded.

“This was not Medusa’s  _ choice. _ ” The Doctor spat. “She and her sisters were all born Gorgons, yet Medusa did not inherit these traits. She was very fair and very desirable, namely by Poseidon. But she rejected him, and he didn’t like that. She took refuge in Athena’s temple. She wanted protection. And once Poseidon had his way with her, Athena punished her with the appearance of her sisters.”

“Right, and who’s told you that?” Annabeth scoffed.

“No one.”

“What?”

“I was there.”

_ “What?” _

“I was there.” The Doctor choked out. “And it was a fixed point and I couldn’t  _ help her.”  _

“That’s why it affected you so much when she pleaded with you.” Percy suddenly realized. “You’ve heard her plead before…”

The Doctor closed his eyes, forcing his emotions deep within. “We need to keep moving.”

No one dared argue.


	13. The Gateway Arch

The four heroes camped out in the woods, about one hundred yards from the main road. They had grabbed food and blankets from Aunty Em’s, but didn’t want to risk lighting a fire and getting noticed. The others offered to sleep in shifts, but the Doctor insisted that they should go to sleep, as he didn’t need to. 

About an hour went by, and suddenly, Grover spoke. “This makes me sad.” The Doctor cocked his head, he hadn’t known the satyr was awake.

“What does?” The Doctor inquired patiently.

“This.” He pointed at all the garbage on the ground. “And the sky. You can’t even see the stars. They’ve polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr.”

The Doctor hummed in agreement. He paused. “You could come with me, you know. After the quest, I mean. I could show you the stars. I know every one.”

Grover bleated a small laugh. “I can’t, Doctor. I have a quest of my own.” He took a deep breath, as though preparing himself to be laughed at. “I’ll never find Pan.”

“Even if you don’t,” The Doctor said, “He’d be proud of you.”

“Have you – have you met him before?”

“A long, long time ago. I was all rainbow scarf and wild hair –” He laughed to himself. “He was kind, Grover, very kind. And wise, had a brilliant sense of humour once you got to know him… He’d love you, Grover.”

“Is he – is he alive?” Grover choked.

The Doctor smiled, “Yes, Grover. And if you keep looking, you’ll find him.”

“Thanks.”

The Doctor, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth made their way to an Amtrak station. They weren’t attacked once, but all four of them were on guard. They attempted to keep a low profile, especially since Percy’s face was posted across a number of newspapers. The  _ Trenton Register-News  _ even showed a photo taken by a tourist of Percy with his sword out. Fortunately, it was blurred in the boy’s hands, and so it could have been a baseball bat or a lacrosse stick. The picture’s caption read:

_Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus where he accosted several elderly female passengers. The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy may be traveling with three teenage accomplices. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture._

“Don’t worry, Percy,” The Doctor said confidently, “I’ve evaded the police loads of times.”

This did not seem to cheer up Percy. If anything, he seemed even more wary of the Doctor than ever before. 

They could only purchase tickets as far as Denver, and so the Doctor purchased two sleeper cars; Grover and Annabeth in one, Percy and the Doctor in the other.

The Doctor didn’t sleep that night. He sat on his bed, fiddling with the Sonic, missing the TARDIS. 

“I won’t help you.” The Doctor turned to Percy, he was still fast asleep. “No, I won’t help you.”

“Percy?”

Percy jolted awake. “You were whispering in your sleep.” The Doctor explained. 

“I was?”

“Yeah, you were saying ‘I won’t help you.’ What did you mean?”

Percy hesitated.

“I was having a dream…”

“Can I – Can I see it?”

“What?”

“Touch-telepath.” The Doctor said, “Only if you want, of course.”

“I… Okay…” Percy seemed hesitant. “How does it work?”

The Doctor placed his fingers onto the boy’s temples. “Just imagine a door over anything you don’t want me to see.” The Doctor instructed softly. “I won’t open them.”

Percy managed to lead the Time Lord through his mind to the dream. The boy stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Creatures of gray mist swirled and churned around him. Spirits of the dead. They tugged at Percy’s clothes, as if attempting to drag him back, but Percy moved forth, his eyes looking down at the pit. It was completely back. Completely bottomless. Something was trying to rise, something evil. 

_ The little hero,  _ a voice echoed from the pit, it sounded amused, as though playing with the boy.  _ Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do. _ The voice was old, cold, and heavy.  _ They have misled you, boy. Barter with me. I will give you what you want. _

A shimmering image hovered over the void: Percy’s mother, frozen in the position she’d been in before dissolving.

Percy tried to cry out, but his voice made no sound.

A cold laughter echoed from the chasm.

An invisible force pulled Percy forth, trying to drag him into the pit.

_ Help me rise, boy.  _ The voice became more and more famished.  _ Bring me the bolt. Stroke a blow against the treacherous gods! _

And then it ended. The Doctor drew back from Percy’s mind.

“What does this mean?” Percy asked desperately. 

“I don’t know…” The Doctor muttered. “I don’t know.”

Towards the end of the second day on the train, they passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. It was June 13, only eight days before the summer solstice.

Annabeth and Grover had joined the Doctor and Percy in their compartment. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch. 

“I want to do that,” she sighed.

“Do what?” The Doctor inquired.

“Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Doctor?”

“Yes.”

“Someday, I’m going to see it in person. I’m going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that’ll last a thousand years.”

“I could take you sometime.” The Doctor said, “To the Parthenon, I mean.”

“Really?”

They rode into the city, the Arch disappearing behind a hotel.

Finally, they pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom informed them that they would have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

“Food.” Grover said, stretching tiredly. 

“Come on, goat boy.” Annabeth said. “Sightseeing.”

“Sightseeing?”

“The Gateway Arch.” She said. “This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?”

Grover shrugged, Percy looked reluctant. “Come on.” The Doctor encouraged the boys, “We should stay together.”

Grover shrugged. “As long as there’s a snack bar without monsters.”

The Arch was only a mile from the train station. Fortunately, the lines weren’t that long, and so the four of them threaded their way through the underground museum. Annabeth had a shocking amount of knowledge of historical architecture, but quickly became irritated with the Doctor’s correcting, and so quieted down.

The Doctor, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover were shoehorned into a car. They started going up into the Arch. Percy looked slightly nauseous.

They reached the top of the Arch. It was an observation deck, modest, with rows of tiny windows looking out over the city. 

Annabeth went on about structural supports, and how she would’ve made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. The Doctor had to agree. He could have stayed up there for hours, but the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes. They made their way towards the exit, Annabeth and Grover got in the lift, and the Doctor and Percy were just about to follow, when they realised that there were already two other tourists inside. No room for the two boys.

“Next car, please, boys.” The park ranger said.

“Meet you at the bottom.” The Doctor said as the lift doors slid shut and their car disappeared down the ramp.

Now the only people left on the observation deck were the Doctor, Percy, a young boy with his parents, the park ranger, and a large woman with a small Chihuahua. 

Suddenly, the dog began to jump up and down, yapping aggressively at Percy and the Doctor.

“Now, now, sonny.” The woman said, “Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here.”

“Doggie!” The small child cried, “Look, a doggie!”

His parents pulled him back.

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at the Doctor and Percy, foam dripping from his black lips. 

“Well, son,” The woman sighed, “If you insist.”

“Um, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?” Percy asked the woman nervously.

_ “Chimera,  _ dear.” The woman corrected. “Not a Chihuahua. It’s an easy mistake to make.”

The Doctor froze. The woman rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing green and scaly skin. She smiled widely, fangs glinting, the pupils in her eyes sliding into reptilian slits. 

The Chimera barked louder, and with each bark, he grew. The barks became roars. 

The little boy screamed, his parents pulled him back towards the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster.

The Chimera was now so tall that his back rubbed against the roof. Hr had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a massive goat, and a serpent for a tail, a massive diamondback growing from his behind. A rhinestone dog collar hung around his neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was incredibly clear:  _ CHIMERA – RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS – IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS – EXT. 954. _

“Echidna.” The Doctor breathed. 

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me.” The snake-woman smiled cruelly at the Doctor. “For that, I will give you the honor of killing you myself.”

The Doctor was suddenly snatched by Echidna’s snake tail, constricting around him, cutting off his airways, preparing to feed her taste for raw flesh.

He cried out in pain as she bit his shoulder, releasing a venom into his bloodstream. This was very not good.

His cry seemed to shock Percy out of his trance, and Riptide was uncapped, slashing against Echidna’s scales.

“Get them to safety.” The Doctor commanded Percy, indicating to the park ranger and the small family.

“But –”

“No time!” The Doctor snatched Riptide from Percy’s hands, replacing it with the Sonic.

“I don’t know how it works!” 

“Point and think!” The Doctor slid away from Echidna’s grasp.

“I shall not bother myself with you.” She said carelessly. “My son shall kill you.”

The Chimera charged, his teeth sharp and gnashing. He blew a column of flame directly at the Doctor, who dove through it, allowing the sword to slash at his neck. He could feel the fire searing him, but this was nothing. He told himself this over and over. If he could deal with regeneration, he could deal with this.

The carpet burst into flames. The Doctor looked to where Riptide had slashed across his throat, only to see that it had been blocked by the dog collar. 

He fumbled, his fingers had gone numb from the venom. Riptide clattered to the floor. The Doctor’s head spun, his legs were weak. They buckled. 

The Doctor barely registered himself falling far from the Arch towards the Mississippi river below, nor Percy’s cry and falling figure behind him.


	14. In the Aftermath of a Disaster

The Doctor felt shaky arms dragging him. He opened his eyes, subconsciously tensing. The hands released, sending his head colliding into the ground.

“Oh – shoot. Sorry, Doc.”

“Don’ call me Doc.” The Doctor murmured.

“Doctor!”

The Doctor looked around he was laying on his back in the mud, Percy had been attempting to drag the Doctor out of the river. 

“What happened, then?” The Doctor asked, allowing Percy to help him to his feet. His legs were still shaking violently as his body fought with the venom. 

“So, we hit the water, but I – well, I grabbed you.” Percy explained, “And we hit the water, and I didn’t – we didn’t really hit it. Like, there was no –” He crashed his hands together.

“Surface tension.” The Doctor filled in.

“Right, surface tension.” Percy nodded. “And so, we were just underwater, but I could breathe. So, I started trying to drag you up, and I –” He hesitated. “I heard this voice… It told me my father believes in me…”

“Did it say anything else?”

“Yeah, I asked if – who it was, and she said a messenger. She told me my mom’s fate wasn’t as hopeless as I believe, and I need to go to the beach in Santa Monica. She said it’s what my dad wants for me. And…”

“And what?”

“Nothing.”

“What happened to no secrets?” The Doctor teased.

“Well, it’s just, it reminds me of something the oracle said… something I didn’t tell you…”

“What is it?”

Percy hesitated, but gave in: 

_ “You shall go west, and face the god who has turned” _

_ “You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,”  _ He paused, looking anxiously at the Doctor, who was nodding for him to continue to the part he’d not yet heard. 

_ “You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend _

_ “And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end.” _

“Oh, Percy…”

“And, it’s just, this woman told me  _ ‘do not trust the gifts.’  _ I don’t even know what that means.”

“I don’t either, Percy, but we’ll figure this out.”

Percy nodded, but didn’t look convinced.

“Probably not a terrorist attack, we’re told,” A news woman was talking into a camera further up the shore, “but it’s still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We’re trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of two figures falling from the Arch.”

Percy’s face suddenly paled, turning to the Doctor.

“Annabeth and Grover.” He breathed, “What if they didn’t make it down. What if –”

“We’ll find them.” The Doctor promised. “They’ve got the Sonic. They had to of made it down.”

“…an adolescent boy,” another reporter was saying, “Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show an adolescent boy going wild on the observation deck, somehow setting off this freak explosion. Hard to believe, John, but that’s what we’re hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities.”

“Percy! Doctor!” 

The Doctor and Percy spun around to find Percy and Annabeth running over to them.

“We thought you’d gone to Hades the hard way!” Grover said, enveloping the two in a massive hug. 

Annabeth stood behind him, attempting to look stoic, but the relief on her face was evident. “I was gone for five minutes! What happened?”

“Well… we sort of fell…” Percy said awkwardly. 

“From six hundred and thirty feet?”

Behind them, a police officer shouted. “Gangway!” And the crowd parted, a couple of paramedics hustling out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. The Doctor immediately recognized her as the mother of the little boy who’d been on the observation deck. It reminded the Doctor that whatever injuries sustained were his fault… If only he could have made a plan just a little faster. 

“And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua –” The woman was saying.

“Okay, ma’am,” The paramedic said. “Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in.”

“I’m not crazy! These boys jumped out of the hole and the monster disappeared.” She seemed to notice the Doctor and Percy. “There they are! Those are the boys!”

The four of them quickly fled the scene after that, disappearing into the crowd.  
“What’s going on?” Annabeth demanded. 

The Doctor gave them a half-hearted description of the events, Percy jumping in to emphasize the Doctor’s heroic acts… except, he didn’t see them as all that heroic. They were violent. They were wrong. Percy was wrong.

“Woah, we’ve got to go to Santa Monica! You can’t ignore a summons from your dad.” Grover said as the story concluded.

Before anyone could respond, they passed by another reporter doing a news break. “That’s right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that this boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of one of the unknown adolescents traveling with Percy Jackson. All four are wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. They are believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson.”

They ducked around the news van, slipping into an alley.

“Right,” The Doctor said, “We ought to get out of here.”

Somehow, they managed to make it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted, boarding without incident just before the train pulled out for Denver. It trundled west as darkness fell across the city, police lights pulsing against the St. Louis skyline.


	15. Ares's Favor

The next afternoon was June 14. They had seven more days before the solstice.

“Let’s try to contact Chiron,” Annabeth said once their train rolled into Denver. “I want to tell him about Percy’s talk with the river spirit.”

“We can’t use phones, right?” Percy asked.

“I’m not talking about phones.” Annabeth said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

The four of them wandered through downtown for a bit, Annabeth searching with determination. After a half hour of walking, they came across an empty do-it-yourself car wash. Annabeth steered them towards the stall farthest from the street.

“What exactly are we doing?” Percy asked as Grover took out the spray gun.

“It’s seventy-five cents.” Grover grumbled. “I’ve only got two quarters left. Annabeth?”

The Doctor soniced the machine and Grover set the knob to FINE MIST. 

“I’m I-Ming.” Grover explained.

“Instant Messaging?” Percy quirked an eyebrow.

_ “Iris- _ messaging.” Annabeth corrected. “The rainbow goddess, Iris, carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she’s not too busy, she’ll do the same for half-bloods.”

“You summon the goddess with a spray gun?” Percy asked doubtfully.

“You need to make a rainbow,” The Doctor realized quickly.

Annabeth held her palm out as the late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colours.

Percy handed a coin over, and Annabeth raised it up over her head. “Oh goddess, accept our offering.”

She threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer.

“Half-Blood Hill.” Annabeth requested.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then they were suddenly looking through the mist at strawberry fields, and the Long Island South in the distance. They had the perspective of someone who was standing on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to them at the railing was a sandy-haired boy in shorts and an orange tank top, holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

“Luke,” The Doctor greeted the boy, “Is Chiron around?”

He jumped around, eyes wide.

“Doctor!” His face forced a grin. “Is Annabeth there too? Are you guys okay?”  
“We’re… uh… fine.” Annabeth stammered, flustered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, hastily attempting to comb her hair. “We thought – Chiron – I mean –”

“He’s down by the cabins.” Luke’s smile faded. “We’re having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Are Grover and Percy all right?”

“I’m fine.” Percy waved.

“Me too.” Grover said.

“What kind of issues are you having?” The Doctor inquired.

Behind them, a large Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

“Chiron had to – what’s that noise?” Luke yelled.

“I’ll take care of it.” Annabeth yelled back, looking incredibly relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. “Grover, come on!”

“What?” Grover said. “But –” 

“Give the Doctor the nozzle and come on!” she ordered.

Grover muttered something about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle at Delphi, then he handed Percy the spray gun and followed Annabeth. 

“Chiron had to break up a fight.” Luke explained once the two left. “Things are pretty tense here Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We’re still not sure how – probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides. It’s shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus.”

In the next stall, Annabeth could be heard arguing with presumably the man in the car, then the music’s volume decreased drastically.

“So what’s your status?” Luke asked. “Chiron will be sorry he missed you.”

Percy explained their situation.

“I wish I could be there.” Luke said once Percy had finished. “We can’t help much from here, I’m afraid, but listen… it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him.”

“But the gods can’t take each other’s magic items directly.” The Doctor pointed out.

“That’s true,” Luke said, looking troubled. “Still… Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You’d have to be invisible.”

“Or sneaky or disguised.” The Doctor said skeptically.

“Y – yeah, right.” Luke said hurriedly.

In the stall next to them, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.

“You guys better go see what that was.” Luke said. “Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes, Percy? I’ll feel better if I know they’ve done you some good.”

“Oh… uh, yeah!” Percy lied. “Yeah, they’ve really come in handy.”

“Really?” He grinned. “They fit and everything?”

The time ran out on the pump and the mist started to evaporate. 

“Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver.” Luke called, his voice getting fainter. “And tell Grover it’ll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just –”

But the mist was gone, and Luke’s image faded to nothing.

Annabeth and Grover came around the corner, laughing. “What happened?” Annabeth asked.

“We’ll explain in a bit,” Percy promised, “Let’s find some dinner first.”

A few minutes later and the group was sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. Around them, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and fizzy drinks.

A waitress came over to them, raising her eyebrow skeptically. “Well?”

“We, um, want to order dinner.” Percy said awkwardly.

“You kids have money to pay for it?”

The Doctor nodded, and the waitress shrugged.

Just then, a rumble shook the entire building; a massive motorcycle had pulled up to the curb, silencing all conversation in the diner. Its headlight glared red, its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster was riveted to either side, complete with shotguns inside. The seat was made of human skin. 

The man on the bike was dressed in a red muscle shirt, black jeans and a black leather duster. Strapped to his thigh was a hunting knife. Over his eyes were wraparound shades, he had an oily black crew cut and his cheeks were scarred from numerous fights.

As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the diner. Everyone in the dinner rose, as if in a trance, but the biker waved his hand dismissively, and they all sat down again, resuming their conversations. The waitress blinked, she looked around, “You kids have money to pay for it?” She asked again.

“It’s on me.” The biker slid into the booth, crowding Annabeth against the window, and looking up at the waitress who was gaping at him. “Are you still here?” He asked, pointing at her. She stiffened as though she’d been spun around, and marched back towards the kitchen.

The Doctor looked at the man, anger brewing within, but with his advanced control over his body, he could tell it was artificial, god-like in origin…

The god gave a wicked grin, turneding to Percy. 

“So you’re old Seaweed’s kid, huh?”

“You’re Clarisse’s dad.” Percy said suddenly, “Ares, god of war.”

Ares grinned again, taking off his shades. His eye sockets were full of glowing fire. “That’s right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse’s spear.”

“She was asking for it.”  
Honestly, the Doctor was shocked at the way Percy was talking back to the god of war – not that he would do anything different.

“Probably.” Ares conceded, “That’s cool. I don’t fight my kids’ fights, you know? What I’m here for – I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you.”  
The waitress returned with heaping trays of food – burgers, chips, onion rings, and chocolate milkshakes.

Ares handed her a few drachmas.

She looked nervously at the coins. “But, these aren’t…”  
Ares unsheathed his massive knife and began to clean his fingernails. “Problem, sweetheart?”

The waitress swallowed, then quickly left with the gold.

“Oi, you can’t just threaten people like that.” The Doctor said, but Ares simply laughed.

“Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don’t you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition.” He turned back to Percy. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“What favor could I do for a god?” Percy asked.

“Something a god doesn’t have time to do himself. It’s nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little… date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me.”

“If you gods are so high and mighty, why can’t you go pick it up yourself.” The Doctor murmured.

The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter.

“Why don’t I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don’t feel like it. Look, Percy Jackson, a god giving you an opportunity to prove yourself. Will you prove yourself a coward?” He leaned forwards. “Or maybe you only fight when there’s a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you.”

“He’s got nothing to prove.” The Doctor snorted. “Go do your work yourself.”

Percy nodded. “Yeah, we’re not interested. We’ve already got a quest.”

Ares’s fiery eyes bared into the Doctor’s. He saw blood, smoke, corpses on the battlefield. The Doctor laughed.

“You show me nothing I’ve not already seen.”

Ares examined the Doctor, smirking. “I know all about your quest, punk.” He looked at Percy. “When that  _ item  _ was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn’t sniff out a weapon that powerful…” He licked his lips. “Well… if I couldn’t find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I’m trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I’m the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath.”

“You told him Hades stole the bolt?” Percy stared at the god.

“Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest.”

“Thanks.” Percy grumbled.

“Hey, I’m a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I’ll help you on your way. I’ll arrange a ride west for you and your friends.”

“I think we’re doing all right on our own, thanks.” The Doctor said scathingly. 

“How about this, Percy Jackson,” Ares said to Percy, “Help me out, and maybe I’ll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom.”

“My mom?”

He grinned. “That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can’t miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride.”

“And what interrupted your date?” Percy taunted. “Something scare you off?”

Ares bared his teeth, but it wasn’t anger, there was an underlying sense of nervousness and anxiety. 

“You’re lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They’re not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I’ll meet you back here when you’re done. Don’t disappoint me.”

Then, in the blink of an eye, the god was gone.

“Not good.” Grover said anxiously. “Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good.”

“I think we should go.” The Doctor said, “If we’re lucky, we can get some new information.”

“Yeah,” Percy said, “But how’s far has luck gotten us so far?”

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time the Doctor, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had found the water park. Judging by the rundown sign, it had once been called  _ Waterland. _

The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. As the Doctor soniced the door, Percy asked, “If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date, I’d hate to see what she looks like.”

The Doctor gave a short laugh, “Percy, Ares’s girlfriend is Aphrodite.”

“What? Goddess of love?” Percy asked, “I thought she was married to somebody – Hephaestus.”

“Yeah… The gods do that.” The Doctor explained. “Not so into monogamy.”

The four walked through the now-unlocked gate and made their way through the park, examining the attractions. It was silent. No monsters. Suspicious.

They found a souvenir shop that had been left open, merchandise still lining the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of t-shirts and shorts.

“Clothes.” Annabeth said in relief. “Fresh clothes.”

“Yeah,” Percy said, “But you can’t just –”

“Watch me.”

Percy looked to the Doctor for protest, but he simply shrugged. “It’s not as if anyone else’ll be using them.”

The Doctor looked down at his small suit and trenchcoat. It was covered in grime and blood and everything else he’d collected along the way. He too decided he needed a change, but kept the trenchcoat. Bigger-on-the-inside pockets were always useful.

The four of them changed, and soon they were all decked out in advertisements for the defunct theme park. They had even snatched a couple Waterland backpacks full of merchandise that could help them along the way.

They continued to search for the Tunnel of Love.

“So Ares and Aphrodite.” Percy said as they searched. “They have a thing going?”

“That’s old gossip, Percy.” Annabeth said.

“Three thousand year-old gossip.” The Doctor laughed. “Aphrodite was never into Hephaestus. He’s all brains and talent, but was crippled when he was thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus.”

“Hephaestus knows?” Percy asked.

“Of course.” The Doctor grinned. “He caught them together once, literally. He caught them in a golden net and invited all the gods to come laugh at them. That’s why they meet in places like – well, places like this.”

The Doctor gestured ahead of them to an empty pool that was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl. Around the rim was a dozen bronze statues of Eros standing guard with their wings spread and their bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from the four heroes, a tunnel was open, most likely where the water had once flowed into the pool. Above it, was a sign:  _ THRILL RIDE O’ LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS’ TUNNEL OF LOVE! _

Grover crept towards the edge. “Guys, look.”

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink and white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and small hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares’s shield, a polished circle of bronze.

“This is too easy.” Percy said. “So we just walk down there and get it?”

“Wait.” The Doctor scanned it. “No reading… but that doesn’t mean nothing’s there. The energy emitting is unnatural…”

“Okay, I’m going to go down there.” Percy said boldly.

“No, you need to stay up here.” The Doctor said firmly. “All three of you. If it is a trap – which it probably is – then the only one with any chance is me. You all will be noticed immediately, with any luck, it won’t even register me since I’m not human.”

“And how’s that worked so far?” Annabeth asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “I’m  _ trying  _ to be optimistic, Annabeth.”

The Doctor slid down, walking over to the boat. Nothing so far. He reached the boat, the shield was propped on one of the seats. Next to it, was a lady’s silk scarf, most likely Aphrodite’s. He would grab that too – it couldn’t hurt to have a god owe him a favor. 

The scarf shimmered pink, it had perfume on it of a mountain laurel. For an Earth perfume, it was incredible, but fortunately, the Doctor had experienced better, and therefore could easily resist its charm.

Stowing it away in his rucksack, he reached for the shield. 

The moment the Doctor touched the shield, he was aware that something was about to go terribly wrong. His hand broke through something that had been connecting it to the dashboard. It felt of some sort of cobweb, but in looking at a strand of it on his palm, it was clearly a metal filament, so fine it was nearly invisible. A trip wire.

Noise erupted all around him of a million gears grinding, as though the entire pool was turning into one massive machine.

“Doctor!”

The Doctor looked up to where Annabeth was calling. On the rim, the Eros statues were drawing their bows into a firing position. Before the Doctor could grab his Sonic, they shot, but not at him. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a massive golden asterisk. Then, smaller metallic main strands began weaving together between the main strands, making a net.

“You need to get out!” Annabeth called.

“Right, thanks, I woudln’t’ve figured that one out on my own!” The Doctor shouted back sarcastically. “Can you lot keep that section of the net open?”

“We can try!” Percy called back, attempting to hold it open, but whenever it was touched, golden threads began wrapping around his hands.

The Doctor turned around and began sprinting in the opposite direction.

“What are you doing?” Annabeth demanded.

“I’ve got a plan!” The Doctor called back, skidding to a stop and turning.

He began to run, allowing the momentum to propel him up the side of the pool, bursting through the gap in the net.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover quickly released the net.

“Come on.”

They made their way out of the park.

“Let’s get out of here.” The Doctor said. “And I think we need to talk with Ares.”


	16. The Lotus Hotel and Casino

Ares was waiting for them in the parking lot of the diner.

“Well, well,” he smirked. “You didn’t get yourself killed.”

“You knew it was a trap.” The Doctor accused.

Ares gave a wicked grin. “Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids.”

“You’re a bloody coward.” The Doctor said bluntly. “Do your own dirty work next time.” He shoved the shield at the god.

Ares grabbed the shield and spun it in the air. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest that he slung across his back.

“See that truck over there?” He pointed to an eighteen wheeler parked across the street from the diner. “THat’s your right. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas.”

The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back:  _ KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS. _

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as Percy blurted out, “You’re kidding.”

Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. “Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining and here’s a little something for doing the job.” He tossed them a blue nylon rucksack off of the handlebars of his motorcycle.

“And what about Percy’s mom?” The Doctor demanded. “You promised information.”

“You sure you kids can handle the news?” He kick-started his motorcycle. “She’s not dead.”

Percy froze. “What do you mean?”

“I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That’s metamorphosis. Not death. She’s being kept.”

“Kept by who?” The Doctor demanded. 

Ares grinned. “That is the question, isn’t it. How about you give me my girl’s scarf and I’ll give you a hint.”

The Doctor threw the scarf at Ares, who caught it easily. 

“Hades, punk. Hades took Sally Jackson.”

“Why?” Percy asked in complete disbelief, “Why would Hades do that?”

“You need to study war, punk.” Ares smirked, “Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else.”

“Nobody’s controlling me.” Percy denied.

The god laughed. “Oh yeah? See you around, kid.”

Percy balled his fists. The Doctor put a subtle calming hand on his shoulder.

“You’re pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues.”

Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed. “We’ll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you’re in a fight, watch your back.”

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

“That was not smart, Percy.” Annabeth said.

“I don’t care.” Percy spat.

“You don’t want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god.”

“We can handle ourselves.” The Doctor said confidently. “Come on, then, let’s head west.”

Hurrying across the street, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and the Doctor climbed into the back of the truck, closing the doors behind them.

The first thing the Doctor noticed once they got into the truck was the putrid smell. The trailer was dark, so the Doctor pulled out his torch. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were a number of zoo animals: A zebra, a male albino lion, and an antelope. They were in terrible shape: The zebra’s main was matted with chewing gum, the antelope had a silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns, and the lion was pacing around on soiled blankets in a space that was much too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailers. Flies buzzed around his pink eyes and his ribs were visible through his white fur.

“This is kindness?” Grover yelled. “Humane zoo transport?” Grover looked as though he was about to walk right back outside and beat up the truckers with his reed pipes, and to be perfectly honest, the Doctor probably wouldn’t have stopped him, but just then the truck’s engine roared to life and the trailer began to shake and they began to move.

The Doctor, alongside Grover, began to talk to the animals. The Doctor went immediately to the lion and began to clean his stall. He didn’t have all the proper materials, but removed the soiled blankets and replaced them with some of the clean clothes they had just received (they had more in the rucksack Ares had provided). Snatching Percy’s sword, he stabbed slits into the top of the walls. It may make things a little cold, but at least the animals would have an easier time breathing.

Percy found a water jug and refilled the bowls, Grover grabbed a cold tray of meat from the zebra and antelope’s cages, then handed them to the Doctor, who was currently the only one willing to enter the lion’s cage, who gave it to the lion. In exchange, he handed Grover a bag of turnips that had been in the lion’s cage, and he gave those to the zebra and antelope.

As for the antelope, Grover calmed her down, whilst Annabeth used her knife to cut the balloon off his horn. Deciding the knife would be too dangerous to use to cut the gum from the zebra’s main due to the bumpy road, the Doctor sat down beside him and began to slowly remove it, bit by bit.

Soon, fatigue set in for the Earth-dwellers, and they called it a night. Grover curled upon a turnip sack, Annabeth opened a bag of ‘Double Stuffed Oreos’, and began to nibble on one half-heartedly.

The four rode in silence for a while longer. The zebra munched a turnip as the Doctor continued to work the gum from his main, the lion licked the last of the meat from his lips and looked at the Doctor hopefully.

“The pine-tree bead,” Percy suddenly said. “Is that from your first year?”

Annabeth’s eyes jumped to her beaded necklace. “Yeah.” she said. “Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year’s beads. I’ve got Thalia’s pine tree –” Her voice cracked slightly, “– a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress – now  _ that  _ was a weird summer…”

“And the college ring is your father’s?” Percy asked.

“That’s none of your –” She stopped herself. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

“You don’t have to tell me.”

“No… it’s okay.” She took a shaky breath. “My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn’t have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her… That’s a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him.”

“It sounds to me like he wants to have a relationship with you, Annabeth.” The Doctor pointed out.

“Yeah, well, that was the problem, wasn’t it?” Annabeth said, “I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn’t want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn’t even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood.”

“Even if you’re not living with him,” The Doctor said, “You should try and have a relationship. In the end, family’s – it’s all we’ve got left.”

“And what about your family, Doc?” Annabeth inquired, clearly attempting to get the subject off of her own family relationships.

“Oh, no one wants to hear about me,” The Doctor began, but was cut off by Annabeth. 

“Actually, we do. You said no more secrets.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. 

“I spent most of my childhood in the Academy.” He said slowly, calculating each word. “I loved my family, though. Went traveling with my granddaughter –”

Annabeth choked on the Oreo she’d popped into her mouth. “Granddaughter?”

“I’m older than you know, Annabeth.”

“How old?” Grover asked eagerly. The Doctor hadn’t even realized the satyr was awake.

“Oh, I don’t know, I say nine hundred, but if I’m honest with myself I think I might be lying.”

“What?” Percy stared at him.

“How can you forget how old you are?” Annabeth asked skeptically.

“Well, after a certain amount of time, you stop counting.” The Doctor shrugged.

“If you had a granddaughter…” Annabeth said, looking up suddenly. “Are you married?”

“I was.”

“Was?”

The Doctor sighed. “It was a long time ago…”

“And you got divorced, then?” Percy asked.

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you look our age, then?” Grover asked.

“Long story.”

“Why do you look so tired?” Annabeth said suddenly, “I thought you just had insomnia or something, but if you really are an alien, and don’t need sleep, then why do you have bags under your eyes?” Before the Doctor could interrupt, she went on. “Not to mention, in these last couple days you’ve been moving more slowly and seem to be thinking slower. These are classic symptoms of sleep deprivation.”

“You don’t know what’s normal for me.” The Doctor said defensively.

“But if I take the data I have, and combine it with what I’ve witnessed, it’s evident that there has been a sharp decrease in your functionality.”

“I don’t like to sleep.” The Doctor said firmly, not unaware of how childish it sounded.

“Whatever.”

Annabeth soon went to bed, followed by Grover and Percy. The Doctor stayed awake, removing the gum from the zebra. Annabeth was right. He was tired. 

An hour later, Percy began mumbling in his sleep. The Doctor placed a calming hand on his temple to soothe his mind, but there was a forign influence. Something not as simple as a dream or nightmare. It pulled him into the boy’s mind.

Percy was being forced to take a standardized test whilst in a straightjacket. All the other students were going outside for their break, but Percy stayed.  _ Come on, Percy.  _ The teacher kept saying.  _ You’re not stupid, are you? Pick up your pencil. _

The boy turned, and suddenly, next to him was a young girl also in a straightjacket. She was around Percy’s age, her hair punk-styled and jet black, dark eyeliner lined her stormy green eyes, and freckles littered her face. Somehow, the Doctor knew that this was Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

She struggled against the straightjacket, glaring at Percy in frustration.  _ Well, Seaweed Brain?  _ She snapped.  _ One of us has to get out of here. _

Percy nodded, determination in his eyes, and the straightjacket melted off him. Beneath them, the floor disappeared, and the Doctor and Percy were falling. The teacher’s voice changed until it was cold and cruel, echoing from the depths of a great chasm.

_ Percy Jackson,  _ It said.  _ Yes, the exchange went well, I see. _

The Doctor and Percy were suddenly back in the dark cavern from the boy’s previous dream. Spirits of the dead drifted around them. Unseen in the pit, something was speaking, but it wasn’t addressing either of the boys. It was talking to someone else.

_ And he suspects nothing?  _ It asked.

_ Nothing, my lord.  _ Another voice answered.  _ He is as ignorant as the rest.  _

_ Deception upon deception.  _ The creature in the pit mused aloud.  _ Excellent. _

_ Truly, my lord,  _ said the voice,  _ But there is concern over the boy’s companions, or one in particular. Calls himself ‘the Doctor.’ He seems almost godly in make, he is something that must be dealt with. _

Yeah, this was not particularly good.

_ Then dealt with, he shall be.  _ The creature said.

_ You are well-named, Crooked One. But was it really necessary? I could have brought you what I stole directly – _

_ You?  _ The creature said in scorn.  _ You have already shown your limits. You would have failed me completely had I not intervened.  _

_ But, my lord – _

_ Peace, little servant. Our six months have bought us much. Zeus’s anger has grown. Poseidon has played his most desperate card. Now we shall use it against him. Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands… but wait. He is here. _

_ What?  _ The invisible servant suddenly sounded incredibly tense.  _ You summoned him, my lord? _

_ No.  _ The full force of the creature’s attention was now pouring over Percy.  _ Blast his father’s blood – he is too changeable, too unpredictable. The boy brought himself hither. _

_ Impossible!  _ The servant cried.

_ For a weakling such as you, perhaps,  _ the voice snarled. Then its cold power turned back on the Doctor and Percy.  _ So… you wish to dream of your quest, young half-blood? Then I will oblige. _

The scene changed. 

They were standing in a vast throne room with black marble walls and bronze floors. The empty, horrid throne was made from human bones fused together. Standing at the foot of the dias was Percy’s mother, frozen in shimmering golden light, her arms outstretched.

Percy reached for her, only to find his hands withering to bones. Grinding skeletons in Greek armor crowded around the two boys, draping Percy with silk robes, wreathing his head with laurels that smoked with Chimera poison, burning into the boy’s scalp.

The voice began to laugh.  _ Hail, the conquering hero! _

The Doctor and Percy were shaken back to consciousness.

“The truck’s stopped,” Grover said. “We think they’re coming to check on the animals.”

“Hide!” Annabeth hissed.

Annabeth threw on her magic cap and disappeared. Grover and Percy dove behind the feed sacks.

The trailer doors creaked open, allowing the sunlight to pour in.

The Doctor held his ground, psychic paper held out in front of him.

“Who the –” The trucker began until he read the paper. “Oh, shi – Get in here, Eddie!” He called to the other trucker.

“You need a permit for this.” He gestured to the animals. 

“Marice?” Eddie made his way into the back, then looked at the Doctor. He cursed. 

“Come on, Marice,” Eddie said, “He’s just a kid. Imagine how much we could get for him.” Marice smirked, but just then, the lion began to roar. It was now that the Doctor realized that Annabeth, still invisible, had opened all three of the cages. 

The men, most likely smugglers, ran, the animals in pursuit, police officers chasing after them all. 

“Come on, then.” The Doctor said, making his way out of the trailer.

“Will they be okay?” Percy asked, following.

“Don’t worry,” Grover said, “I placed a satyr’s sanctuary on them.”

“Meaning?”

“A satyr’s sanctuary insures that they’ll reach the wild safely.” Grover explained. “They’ll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live.”

“Why can’t you place a blessing like that on us?” Percy inquired.

“It only works on wild animals.” Grover said.

“So it would only affect Percy.” Annabeth reasoned.

“Hey!”

The Doctor smirked. “Come on, let’s get out of here. Allons-y.”

The four stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was approximately one hundred and ten degrees. They passed by a number of monument replicas; pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty. 

They didn’t have a particular destination in mind, but it was pretty evident that the other three were exhausted from the heat and wanted to find a place to stay. 

They suddenly found themselves standing before the Lotus Hotel and Casino at a dead end. The entrance was a massive neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled of lotus blossoms. 

The doorman smiled at the children. “Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?” The Doctor was suspicious, but the other three seemed desperate to get inside to cool off, and so they gratefully accepted. 

“Woah.” Grover breathed as they stepped inside. The entire lobby was a massive game room with an indoor waterslide that wrapped around a glass lift going up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side, as well as an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. Virtual-reality suits with working laser guns, widescreen tellys, hundreds of video games, this place had it all. There were a few other children playing, but not that many. There were waitresses and snack bars all around serving all sorts of food.

“Hey!” A bellhop made his way over to them, “Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here’s your room key.”

“Oh, we –” The Doctor began, but he was cut off.

“No, no,” The bellhop laughed. “The bill’s taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides.”

He handed each child a plastic green credit card.

“How much is on here?” Percy asked.

“What do you mean?” The bellhop’s eyebrows knit together.

“I mean, when does it run out of cash?”

He laughed. “Oh, you’re making a joke. Hey, that’s cool. Enjoy your stay.”

The Doctor shrugged and they took the lift upstairs to their room. It was a suite with four separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with sweets and crisps. There was a hotline to room service, a big-screen telly, high-speed internet, a balcony with its own hot tub, a skeet-shooting machine, it had everything a human could ever want. 

“Oh, look!” Annabeth breathed. She had opened the closet to find clothing in the childrens’ sizes… Strange…

They showered, changed, and ate. Finally, once the three had reunited, Annabeth turned up the National Geographic Channel.

“So what now?” She asked. “Sleep?”

Grover and Percy exchanged a look, grinning. They both held up their green plastic LotusCash cards.

“Play time.” Percy grinned.

The Doctor began to investigate, sneaking into back rooms, scanning everything in sight, yet found nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Doctor!” Percy went running up to the Time Lord.

“What?”

“Something’s not right here.”

“I know, but the Sonic’s not picking up anything –”

“No, listen.” Percy cut him off. “I was talking to this dude, Darrin, and he said the year was 1977.”

“Okay…”

“But that’s not all,” Percy continued desperately, “I mean, a guy said it was 1985, another said it was 1993, but all of them said they’d only been here a few days or weeks at most. They didn’t really know and they didn’t really care.”

“Rassilon, this is not good.” The Doctor cursed. “You’re right. It’s a trap. We’ve got to go. You go find Grover, I’ll get Annabeth.”

They split, the Doctor finding Annabeth building a city.

“Annabeth, we’ve got to get out.”

There was no response.

“Annabeth.” The Doctor grabbed her shoulder.

“What?” She demanded, looking up at the Doctor, nothing but irritation written on her face.

“This place is a trap. We need to go.”

She rolled her eyes, returning to her game. The Doctor shook her shoulder.

“What?”

“We have to get to the Underworld. The quest –”

“Oh come on, Doc. Just a few more minutes.”

The Doctor pulled her away from her game.

“Hey!” She screamed and slapped him across the face, reaching back for her game.

“Always the women… Fine, if you won’t make it easy…”

Grabbing her temples with his fingers, the Doctor sent a hundred terrifying images through her mind, attempting to keep them at least somewhat tame.

This seemed to shock Annabeth out of her trance.

“Oh my gods.” She breathed. “How long have we –”

“I dunno. We need to go get Percy and Grover.”

Percy was dragging Grover to the door when Annabeth and the Doctor found him. 

The Lotus bellhop hurried over to them. “Well now, are you ready for your platinum cards?”

“No.” The Doctor said. “Were leaving.”

“Such a shame.” He said it with such honesty, as though the thought of us leaving was breaking his heart. “We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members.”

He held out the cards, and Grover reached for one, but Percy pulled his arm back. “No thanks.”

They made towards the door, and as they did, the smell of food and the sounds of games disappeared behind them. They burst through the doors of the Casino and hurried down the sidewalk. Something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, heat lightning flashed in the desert.

“Oh, this is not good.” The Doctor said, allowing his time-sense to surround him. “This is very not good.

“What is it?” Percy asked.

“It’s June twentieth.” He breathed. “We’ve been in the Casino for five days.”


	17. Into the Underworld

The four ended up taking a cab from the Casino.

“Los Angeles, please.” Annabeth requested.

The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized them up. “That’s three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front.”

The Doctor soniced the meter machine, which started rattling. The lights flashed, and an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign.

The cigar fell out of the driver’s mouth. He looked back at the four, eyes wide. “Where to in Los Angeles… uh, Your Highness?”

“The Santa Monica Pier.” Annabeth said, sitting up a little straighter. It seemed she liked the ‘Your Highness.’ “Get us there fast, and you can keep the change.”

The cab hurtled through the streets, the speedometer never dipping below ninety-five the entire way through the Mojave Desert.

At sunset, the cab dropped them off at the beach in Santa Monica. Carnival rides lined the Pier, palm trees lined the sidewalks, the homeless sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfers waiting for the perfect wave.

“What now?” Annabeth asked as they walked down to the edge of the surf.

Wordlessly, Percy stepped into the surf.

“Percy?” Annabeth said. “What are you doing?”

But he kept walking until his head was submerged and he disappeared from sight.

“He can breathe under there,” The Doctor pointed out. “All we can do is wait.”

Maybe ten minutes later, Percy emerged from the ocean. “You guys won’t believe this!”

“What happened?”

Percy explained how he entered the water and a small five-foot-long mako shark led him to a woman, the same woman that he had seen in the river before. She had congratulated him on how far he’d come.

“She said she was a Nereid.” Percy explained. “A spirit of the sea.”

Apparently, she served in Poseidon’s court and had been watching Percy with ‘great interest’.

“She gave me these.” He held up four small white pearls. “She said they’re from my dad…”

“What are they for?” Annabeth asked.

“She said to smash one at my feet when I’m in need.”

Annabeth grimaced. “No gift comes without a price.”

“They were free.” Percy said.

“No,” She shook her head. “There will be a price. You wait.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Right,” The Doctor said, “Come on, then.”

The four took a bus into West Hollywood. 

“Hey,” The driver said to Percy as they boarded. “You remind me of somebody I saw on TV. You a child actor or something?”

“Uh… I’m a stunt double… for a lot of child actors.” Percy lied. 

“Oh! That explains it.”

Three stops later, and the Doctor, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth got off the bus. The entrance to the Underworld was at the DOA Recording studio only a block from where they currently were.

They stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at golden letters etched into black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.

Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING.

It was nearly midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a large guard with sunglasses and an earpiece.

“Right, then.” The Doctor said, walking confidently into the lobby.

Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray, pencil cacti grew in the corners, the furniture was made of black leather and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows, people waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, nobody did much of anything. They were transparent, dead.

The security guard’s desk was a raised podium, so the Doctor was forced to look up at him. He was tall and elegant with chocolate-coloured skin and buzz-cut bleached-blond hair. 

“Charon.” The Doctor greeted him. 

He leaned across the desk, his glasses prevented the Doctor from seeing his eyes, but his smile was sweet and cold.

“What a precious young lad.” He had a British accent. 

“We’d like to go to the Underworld.” The Doctor cut straight to the chase.

“Well, that’s refreshing.” Charon said, his mouth twitching. “Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No ‘There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.’” He looked the four over. “How did you die, then?”

“Drowned.” The Doctor said, “In a bathtub, all of us.” He looked at the other three. “Big bathtub.”

Charon raised his eyebrows, mildly impressed. “I don’t suppose you have coins for passage. Normally adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children… alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you’ll have to take a seat for a few centuries.”

“Oh, but we do have coins.” Percy piped up, setting four golden drachmas on the counter.

“Well, now…” Charon moistened his lips. “Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven’t seen those in…” His fingers hovered greedily over the coins. He then looked at the Doctor with scrutiny, taking a long sniff.

“You’re not dead.”

“Oi, am too.”

“No, you’re not.” Charon said firmly. “Leave while you can.”

“We’re on official Hades business.” The Doctor said, raising his psychic paper. 

“Oh, of course. I didn’t realize… My apologies. Come along.”

They pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, Charon ensuring that no one was to grab the clothing of the Doctor, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. He escorted them into the lift, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass.

“Right.” Charon said, “Now, no one get any ideas while I’m gone. And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I’ll make sure you’re here for another thousand years. Understand?”

He shut the doors, putting a key card into a slot in the lift panel and they began to descend. 

The Doctor could feel them no longer moving down, but forwards. The air turned misty, spirits around them started changing shape. Their modern clothing flickered into gray hooded robes. Even Charon’s creamy Italian suit was replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. His eye sockets were empty, full of darkness, death, and despair.

The floor was swaying.

The lift slowly transformed into a wooden barge. Charon was poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

“The River Styx,” Annabeth murmured. “It’s so…”

“Polluted.” Charon finished for her. “For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything you come across – hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me.”

Mist curled off of the filthy water. Above them, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead of them, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the colour of poison. 

The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland approximately a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as the Doctor could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off of the stones – the howl of a massive hound – Cerberus. 

The bottom of the boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark; a woman holding a young girl’s hand, an old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm, a boy no older than twelve shuffling silently along in his gray robe. It was heartsbreaking.

“I’d wish you luck, mate,” Charon said to the Doctor as he began to follow the spirits, “But there isn’t any down here.”

The Doctor, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth followed the spirits up a well-worn path. There were three separate entrances under one large black archway that said:  _ YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS.  _ Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. 

Cerberus’s howling was getting louder now. The dead queued up in three different ques, two were marked:  _ ATTENDANT ON DUTY,  _ and one was marked:  _ EZ DEATH.  _ THE EZ DEATH que was moving rather quickly, yet the other two were slowly inching along.

“What do you figure?” Percy asked.

“The fast one must go directly to the Asphodel Fields.” The Doctor suggested. “They don’t want to risk judgement from the court less it further incriminate them.”

“They’re a court for dead people?” Percy asked in confusion.

“Yes.” The Doctor responded. “Three judges. They switch who sits on the bench – usually massively influential people from history – King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that someone deserves a special reward – the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment, but most people go to the Asphodel Fields.

“And do what?”

“Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas.” Grover said. “Forever.”

“Harsh.” Percy murmured.

“Not as harsh as that.” Grover muttered, he pointed to a couple black-robbed ghouls who had pulled aside a spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. 

“He’s that preacher who made the news, remember?” Grover said.

The Doctor gave an inquiring look, and so Percy explained.

“He was this annoying televangelist from upstate New York. He raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold-plated toilet seats and an indoor putt-putt golf course. He’d died in a police chase when his Lambo went off a cliff.”

“Oh.”

“What are they doing with him?” Percy asked.

“Special punishment from Hades.” Grover guessed. “Really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Kindly Ones will set up an eternal toruture for him.”

“But if he’s a preacher,” Percy said thoughtfully, “And he believes in a different hell…”

Grover shrugged. “Who says he’s seeing this place the way we’re seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You’re very stubborn–er, persistent, that way.”

“Yeah,” The Doctor agreed, “How d’you think no one noticed me all these years?”

They got closer to the gates, Cerberus was so loud now that it shook the ground. 

Then, about fifty feet in front of them,the green mist shimmered and standing before them, just where they path split into three lanes, was an enormous Rottweiler with three massive heads. Cerberus.

“‘Ello, then.” The Doctor greeted the dog, who snarled back at him.

_ Unusual. You are no human, yet not godly, what are you? _

“That’s the question, isn’t it.” The Doctor grinned back at him. “I’m something that not even the gods know about.”

_ Tell me or I shall rip you to pieces. _

“Oh, we needn’t do that.” The Doctor laughed. “If you let me and a few mates through, I can tell you something that not even Hades knows.”

Cerberus seemed to consider this for a moment.

_ Very well.  _

“Brilliant.” The Doctor moved forwards, “There is something out there much more powerful than gods or titans.”

_ What.  _ Cerberus growled,  _ What could possibly be stronger than gods or titans? _

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were already hurrying through the dog’s legs to the EZ DEATH line. Just one more minute of stalling. 

The Doctor grinned as the other three made it through safely. “Me.”

He began to sprint, following to where Annabeth, Grover, and Percy had gone. The four sprinted through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights.

“Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!”

Cerberus started to bark. 

They burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and they raced into the Underworld.

A few minutes later, and the four were hiding in the rotted trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies.

The Doctor grinned at Annabeth, Percy, and Grover. 

“Well, I think that went well.”


	18. The Throne of Hades

The Fields of Asphodel was massive, far as they eye could see, packed with people, but there was no noise, no lights. Just whispering masses of people who were milling around in the shadows. The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the breath of a swamp and black poplars grew in clumps. The cavern ceiling was high as the clouds, stalactites grew at the top, glowing a faint gray and looking wickedly pointed. Dotted among the fields, several of them had fallen and impaled themselves in the black grass.

The Doctor, Grover, Percy, and Annabeth attempted to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls. The Doctor couldn’t help but look for familiar faces among the spirits, relieved that even if he recognized him, with his new child’s body, they wouldn’t recognize him.

They crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates towards a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:

_ JUDGEMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION _

_ Welcome, Newly Deceased! _

Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines. To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path towards the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of magma, minefields, and barbed wire seperating the different torture areas. Even from far away, the Doctor could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, or forced to run naked through cactus patches. He attempted to shield the eyes of Grover, Annabeth, and Percy.

“We’re not kids, you know.” Annabeth said, pushing his arm away. “We can handle it.”

“I know.” The Doctor sighed. “But you shouldn’t have to be able to.”

On a hill, Sisyphus was struggling to move his boulder to the top. And there was worse. So much worse. And he could hear every scream, every cry, every whimper, projected through his head. And it hurt. It hurt more than anyone would ever know.

The line on the right side was much better. This one led down towards a small valley surrounded by walls. It was a gated community, seemingly the only happy part of the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of lovely houses from every time period in history; Roman villas, medieval castles, Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns, the grass rippled in rainbow colours, and there was the sound of laughter and the sense of happiness that emanated from it. This was Elysium. 

In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake with three small islands. Ah, the Isles of the Blest. That was for the people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium. It was quiet, peaceful, barely populated. It was tragic in a way. 

They left the judgement pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker and the colours began to fade from their clothes.

“What’s happening with your skin?” Annabeth asked. The Doctor looked down. His skin had begun to glimmer. The first hint of regeneration energy…

“I’m dying.” He breathed. “We all are.”

After a bit more walking, the Doctor began hearing the familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark batlike creatures: the Furies. 

“I suppose it’s too late to turn back.” Grover said wistfully.

“We’ll be okay.” Percy said confidently. 

“Maybe we should search some of the other places first,” Grover suggested. “Like, Elysium, for instance…”

“Come on, goat boy.” Annabeth grabbed his arm. Grover yelped, his sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forwards, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

“Grover!” Annabeth chided. “Stop messing around.”

“But I didn’t –”

He yelped again. His shoes were flapping out of control now, they levitated off of the ground and started dragging him away.

_ “Maia!”  _ He yelled, but the magic seemed to have no effect.  _ “Maia,  _ already! Nine-one-one! Help!”

“Untie them!” The Doctor shouted.

They sprinted after the satyr as he tried to untie them, but it was easier said than done when he was flying feet-first at full speed.

The slope got steeper, but Grover picked up speed. Annabeth, Percy, and the Doctor sprinted to keep up. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and it became obvious that they were in some sort of tunnel. No black grass or trees grew here, just rocks underfoot and the dim light of the stalactites above.

The tunnel got darker and colder, opening into a massive dark cavern. In the middle was a chasm the size of a city block.

The Doctor pulled out the Sonic. It buzzed and Grover began to fall. The shoes flew off. He hit the Doctor straight in the chest as he fell.

“I don’t know how…” He panted once he was firmly on the ground again. “I didn’t…”

“Wait.” The Doctor suddenly whispered. With his advanced hearing, he could hear a deep whisper in the darkness. “Listen.” 

“Doctor,” Annabeth said. “This place –”

He sent a look that silenced her. He made his way to the edge of the chasm.

“Tartarus.” He breathed. “This is the entrance to Tartarus.”

“Come on.” Annabeth grabbed his arm. “We need to get out of here.”

A cold blast of wind pulled at their backs, as if the entrance of the pit was inhaling. The Doctor lost his footing, slipping to the gravel, falling to the pit, but grabbing the top, where Annabeth’s hand latched onto his.

An unnatural fear slid into his hearts. If he fell in, he would have died – no, not died. He would have been trapped in Tartarus for all eternity.

After pulling the Doctor from the side of the pit, the Doctor, Percy, and Annabeth helped Grover to his feet, and the four hurried to the top of the tunnel where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died down, and a wail of outrage echoed from deep within the tunnel. Something was not pleased that they had gotten away.

“What  _ was  _ that?” Grover panted once they made it safely to a black poplar grove. “One of Hades’s pets?”

No one responded, so the Doctor stood back up. “We’ve got to keep moving. Can you walk?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Grover stood too, still a little shaky. “I never liked those shoes anyway.”

The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story tall bronze gates stood open wide.

The Doctor could see the engravings on the gates were scenes of death, carved thousands of years ago, prophesying thousands of years in the future.

Inside the courtyard was a lovely garden. It had multicoloured mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and luminous plants that grew without the need of sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies, clumps of raw diamonds, and in the center was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. 

“The garden of Persephone.” The Doctor identified quietly. It was beautiful. “Keep walking.” It was as much a reminder to the others as it was to himself.

They walked up the steps of the palace, between volcanic black columns, through a shining black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. 

Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear; some in Greek armor, some in British redcoat uniforms, some in camouflage with American flags on the shoulders. But none of them bothered the four infiltrators, their hollow eye sockets followed them to the massive set of doors at the end of the hall.

The Doctor fearlessly approached the door, despite the two American Marine skeletons guarding it, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

Before he could knock, a hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

“I guess that means  _ entrez-vous, _ ” Annabeth said.

“Allons-y.” The Doctor grinned, and they stepped inside.

The room inside looked just as it did in Percy’s dream, except this time the throne of Hades was occupied.

Hades was at least ten feet tall and dressed in black silk robes, wearing a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn’t bulked up as Ares had been, but he radiated power. He was lounged on his throne fused of human bones, looking lithe, graceful, dangerous.

“You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon.” He said with an oily voice. “After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish.”

“Lord and Uncle,” Percy said boldly. “I come with two requests.”

Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forwards in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. Perhaps they were.

“Only two requests?” He said, “Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet.”

“Lord Hades,” Percy said nervously. “Look, sir, there can’t be a war among the gods. It would be… bad.”

“Detrimental.” The Doctor added.

“Return Zeus’s master bolt to me,” Percy said, “Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus.”

Hades’s eyes grew dangerously bright. “You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?”

“Um… Uncle,” Percy said slowly, “You keep saying ‘after what you’ve done.’ What exactly have I done?”

The throne room shook with a tremor of anger. Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period before the current, they lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

“Do you think I  _ want  _ war, godling?”

“No.” The Doctor suddenly breathed. “No, Percy, don’t you understand, it wasn’t Hades. He didn’t steal the bolt. It doesn’t make sense, he has no reason to.”

“Wouldn’t a war expand his kingdom, though?” Percy asked.

“No!” The Doctor said, “Look around you. Does this look like an abundance of space? More staff? More hours? This must have cost him a fortune!”

“But, he took Zeus’s master bolt…” Percy said, now seeming unsure.

“Lies!” Hades growled, rising from his throne. “Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan.”

“His plan?” Percy asked.

_ “You  _ were the thief on the winter solstice,” he said. “Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt  _ and  _ my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon’s thief, and I will have my helm back!”

“Wait,” The Doctor said, “It wasn’t Percy. Why would he come here if it was? He could have stayed safe and hidden. There is another act at play.”

“But…” Annabeth spoke quietly. “Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing too?”

“Do not play innocent with me, girl.” He spat. “I have said nothing of the helm’s disappearance because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you.” He looked up with an intense anger. “Return my helm now, or I will stop death. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson –  _ your  _ skeleton will lead my army out of Hades.”

The skeletal soldiers all took one step forth, readying their weapons.

“Return my property, Percy Jackson.”

“But I don’t have your helm. I came for the master bolt!” Percy cried.

“Which you already possess.” Hades shouted. “You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could threaten me!”

“But I didn’t!”

“Open your pack, then.”

Percy slung the rucksack off of his shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a massive metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy.

“Percy, how –” Annabeth breathed.

“I – I don’t know. I don’t understand.”

“You heroes are always the same,” Hades said. “Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus’s master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now… my helm. Where is it?”

Someone had been playing with them. Manipulating the board. The master bolt had been in the rucksack, given to them by…

“Lord Hades, wait.” Percy said boldly. “This is all a mistake.”

“A mistake?” Hades roared. The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was the fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master’s throne.

“There is no mistake.” Hades said. “I know why you have come – I know the  _ real  _ reason you bright the bolt. You came to bargain for  _ her.”  _

Hades let loose a ball of golden fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps before them, and there was Percy’s mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she had been the moment when the Minotaur had begun squeezing her to death. Percy reached out to touch her, but withdrew quickly as though burned.

“Yes.” Hades said with satisfaction. “I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change.”

Percy’s hand clutched something in his pocket.

“Ah, the pearls.” Hades said. “Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson.”

Percy reluctantly brought out the pearls.

“Only four.” Hades said. “What a shame. You do realize each one only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms.”

The four exchanged a look.

“We were tricked.” The Doctor said. “Ares tricked us.”

“Percy,” Grover said suddenly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t give him the bolt.”

“I know that.” Percy responded.

“Leave me.” The Doctor suddenly blurted. “You have so much ahead of you.”

“Doctor…” Percy breathed, but Annabeth shouted.

“No! We can’t just leave you here!”

“You don’t understand,” The Doctor said, his voice quiet. “I deserve to be here. This is my punishment.”

“What?”

“No!”

“Doctor, you don’t deserve this!” Percy cried out, “You’ve never done –”

“You don’t know anything about me!” The Doctor cried. “You don’t know what I’ve done. The people I’ve hurt – I’ve killed!” His voice broke.

“You’ve – you’ve killed people?” Grover asked quietly.

“Worse than that.” The Doctor breathed. “I’ve killed entire planets, entire  _ species.  _ If there’s anyone who should stay. It’s got to be me.”

“Doctor, no!”

The Doctor turned towards them, his face stoic. “You don’t get it.” He said firmly. “This isn’t a choice.”

The Doctor snatched the pearls from Percy’s hand and began to throw them. One hit the ground beneath Annabeth’s feet, the other beneath Percy’s, and the last beneath Grover’s hooves. Taking a deep breath, he threw the final pearl at Sally Jackson’s feet, and she, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover disappeared, leaving the Doctor to stand before Hades alone.


	19. A Taste of the Underworld

The Doctor looked up at Hades. He grinned.

“Well, aren’t you a little martyr.”

“Percy Jackson didn’t steal your helm.” The Doctor said firmly.

Hades grinned a cheshire-cat grin. “Then how about we make a deal, dear Doctor.” The Doctor gestured for him to continue.

“If Percy Jackson can locate and return my helm before the solstice, then you may return to the living world.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor grinned. “And if I don’t?”

Hades grinned. “Well, I think you’ll get a taste of that right now.”

The Doctor was taken to the Fields of Punishment by the Furies, as he was deposited on the ground, the turrian changed; the ground became red grass alongside golden fields, it was covered in Schlenk Blossoms and Madevinia Aridosa, the sky burnt orange, around him, deserts formed, red in colour and burning from the two suns that had burst into the sky.

Lake Abydos sprung from the ground, and around him cropped Ulanda trees covered in large yellow fruit. Mountains emerged from the ground, capped in snow; Mount Cadon, the highest peak, was carpeted with Weanskrike, Tristort, and Sarlain flowers. 

The dry air filled his lungs as Arcadia was forced into his view. 

For a single moment, it was peaceful.

There was a massive explosion, and Daleks flew into the sky. The sound of gunfire surrounded him, and by his feet, Moonlight Bloom flowers bloomed, sucking him into the ground. Every step he took, these flowers followed, it made it nearly impossible to walk. 

It was fitting almost, once a symbol of peace and meditation, these flowers had become a symbol of cowardice amongst the Time Lords during the War.

As he pulled his leg from the flowers, the Doctor could see that his leg had been scalded up to the calf, the flowers were burning him. 

He kept moving, but it was so hard, the screams were so loud, and the pain in his legs was immense. 

He closed his eyes for only a second.

When he opened them, he was back where he started.

“No!”

He started running, but he was moving as though he were underwater.

He blinked.

Back to the beginning.

He ran.

He blinked.

Back to the beginning.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Run.

Blink.

Begin again.

Run.

Blink.

The Doctor opened his eyes again. “No!” He dropped to his knees, allowing the burn to seep into his flesh, “Stop! Please”

He closed his eyes as a tear slid down, evaporating into the violet clouds above.

Suddenly, he was standing again, back where he began.

He did the only thing he could do: He ran.

It felt like years before he felt a stab into his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a Fury with her legs embedded in his shoulders, dragging him from the land, the vision disappearing as they distanced themselves from it.

He was deposited ungracefully on the ground, the burns on his legs and feet making it next to impossible to stand.

“It seems that you were correct.” Hades heaved a large sigh as the Doctor looked up to him. He was holding his bronze helm of darkness in his hand. “Percy Jackson has just returned this to me.”

The Doctor smiled faintly. “I knew he could do it.”

“You shall be returned to your party.”

“Thank you, Lord Hades.”

The Fury grabbed his shoulders once more and he was lifted into the air and out of Hades’ realm.

He was dropped into the sea near to where Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Sally Jackson were standing. He took a step, but the salt water was so painful against his fresh burns that he cried out in pain, dropping down into the rushing waters. Annabeth was the first to see him.

“Doctor!”

The four ran into the sea to grab the Time Lord and drag him from the ocean. All around them were police cars and news cameras. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Percy asked as they lowered him onto the sand. 

“Hell, Percy.” The Doctor said simply. “So what happened to you lot?”

The police brought them all into custody, but the story had changed dramatically since the last time it had been told. 

According to the LA news, the explosion at the beach had been caused when a mad kidnapper had fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidently hit a gas main that had ruptured during the supposed earthquake, which had caught the Doctor, hence his burned state. This kidnapper was the same man who had abducted Percy and three adolescents in New York. Mrs. Jackson had immediately gone after them, and so disappeared too. The kidnapper had taken the children across the country on a ten-day odyssey of terror.

Poor little Percy Jackson was not an international criminal after all. He’d caused a commotion on that Greyhound bus in New Jersey attempting to escape his captor (and afterwards, witnesses would even swear they had seen the leather-clad man on the bus – “Why didn’t I remember him before?”) This mad-man had caused the explosion in the St. Louis Arch. After all, no child could be capable of that. A concerned waitress in Denver had seen the man threatening his abductees outside her diner, gotten a friend to take a photo, and notified the police. Finally, brave Percy Jackkson had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angeles and battled him shotgun-to-rifle on the beach. Police arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred, and Percy Jackson, his mother who had just found them, as well as his three friends, were safely in police custody.

The reporters fed them the entire story, and they just nodded along, acting tearful and exhausted, playing victimized children and a traumatized mother for the cameras.

They knew there was no choice but to fly, and so forced themselves to board the flight, hoping Zeus wouldn’t kill them all midair.

It was only once they were in the air did Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Mrs. Jackson tell the Doctor what had happened.

“Ares was waiting for us when we got there.” Percy explained. “He said I was supposed to die. I told him we knew he had the bolt. Ares said he had another ‘hero’ who stole the artifacts for him. He took out the helm, and showed us.”

“How did he give you the master bolt?”

“He put it in his backpack.” Annabeth explained. “He made it so that it would only be there once he got to the Underworld.”

“Ah.”

“He summoned a huge wild boar from the sand.” Mrs. Jackson supplied. “And he destroyed it.” She shone with pride. “He cast it to the sea.”

“Ares tried to kill me himself.” Percy said confidently. “And I mean, I didn’t kill him, but I got him to surrender! I smashed into him with a six foot wall of water.”

“He cursed you, though.” Grover said quietly. “He said that every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel his curse.”

The Doctor thought for a long moment, nodding slowly.

“So, what about you?” Annabeth asked. “What happened?”

All eyes were on him.

“I made a deal with Hades.” The Doctor explained. “If you lot could find and return the helm, he would let me come back. If not, I would be stuck in the Underworld for all eternity.”

“But that doesn’t explain…” Annabeth gestured to his numerous burns, most of which were now covered in a variety of bandages.

“He didn’t expect you to be able to do it.” The Doctor said. “So he assigned me my own personal hell.”

“Oh. What –”

“Doctor,” Percy suddenly interrupted. “Before, you mentioned having killed people before… Does this have anything to do with that?”

The Doctor sighed. Closing his eyes for a second, before shooting them open. The fleeting feeling of fear at closing his eyes crossed his hearts. “Yes.”

“What… What happened?”

“There was a war.” The Doctor said slowly. “A Time War. The Last Great Time War. And we lost. Everyone did. My people, the Daleks, the children, everyone.”

“But, you said planets…” Annabeth said slowly.

“My people, the Time Lords, they wanted to ascend to a place beyond the physical. They wanted to destroy the universe so that they could live on. And I couldn’t – I just couldn’t let them.” Tears spilled from his ancient eyes. “So I killed them. I killed all of them. My family, my friends, my children… All of them. One moment, and everything was gone.”

“And that’s what you saw?”

“It was so much worse.”


	20. Mount Olympus

The local press was waiting for the group outside security, but they managed to evade them thanks to Annabeth, who lured them away in her invisible Yankees cap, shouting, “They’re over by the frozen yogurt! Come on!” Then rejoining the other four at baggage claim.

They split up at the taxi stand, Percy told Annabeth and Grover to get back to Half-Blood Hill and let Chiron know what had happened. His mother wanted to join Percy on his trip to Olympus, but only those of godly descent could enter, and so she agreed to go home, but only if the Doctor joined him.

The Doctor and Percy got in a cab and thirty minutes later, they were walking into the Empire State Building. The Doctor’s burns were mostly healed, but that didn’t stop the pain that invaded every step.

They didn’t even bother getting a security card for the lift, the Doctor simply soniced the doors and they jumped open and soon were flying up to Olympus.

Finally, there was a ding, and the doors slid open. 

Outside of the doors was a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Far below was Manhattan. Before them, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud into the sky to the top where the summit was covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces – a city of mansions – all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with thousands of fires.

Roads wound up to the peak where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rose bushes. There was an open-air market filled with colourful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, new, clean, and colourful.

On their walk to the palace they passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at them from their garden, Hawkers in the market offering to sell ambrosia-on-a-stick, a new shield, a genuine replica of the Golden Fleece (as seen on Hephaestus-TV). The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park, whilst a small crowd gathered – satyrs and naiads as well as a number of minor gods and goddesses. 

They climbed the main road towards the massive palace at the peak. Everything glittered white and silver. Steps led up to a central courtyard, and past that was the throne room.

Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations. Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins had been at Camp Half-Blood. A massive fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were all empty aside from the two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. There was no question as to who they were.

The gods were in giant human form, just as Hades had been. Zeus wore a dark blue pinstriped suit and sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard that was marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and grim, his eyes rainy gray. As the Doctor and Percy got nearer, the air crackled and smelled of ozone.

Poseidon was wearing leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt covered in coconuts and parrots. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman’s. His hair was black and his face brooding. His eyes matched Percy’s sea-green, but were surrounded by sun-crinkles that suggested that he smiled a lot.

The two gods were not speaking, were not moving, but there was tension in the air, as though they had just finished an argument.

Percy addressed his father first, kneeling at his feet.

“Father.”

“Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?” Zeus snarled beside him. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Zeus was a bit of a pretentious prick.

Percy kept his head bowed, waiting.

“Peace, brother.” Poseidon finally said, “The boy defers to his father. This is only right.”

“You still claim him then?” Zeus asked menacingly. “You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?”

The Doctor scoffed, “Like you never broke the oath.”

Zeus cried out in rage, and Poseidon snorted with laughter.

“I should strike you down –”

“Be calm, brother.” Poseidon said. “Does the boy lie?”

Zeus sat back in his throne like a pouting child.

“Perseus,” Poseidon said, looking back at his son. “Look at me.”

Percy did.

“Address Lord Zeus, boy. Tell him your story.”

Percy told Zeus everything, just as it had happened. He took out the metal cylinder which held the bolt. It began sparking in the god’s presence, and he laid it at his feet.

There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.

Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like a classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy.

“I sense the boy tells the truth.” Zeus muttered. “But that Ares would do such a thing… it is most unlike him.”

“He is proud and impulsive,” Poseidon said. “It runs in the family.”

“Lord?” Percy asked.

“Yes?” Both gods responded.

“Ares didn’t act alone. Someone else – something else – came up with the idea.”

Percy described the dreams he’d been having, then a feeling that he’d gotten on the beach. Something he had not told the Doctor. A momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world, that had made Ares back off from killing him.

“In the dreams,” Percy said. “The voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he’d been having dreams too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war.”

“You are accusing Hades, after all?” Zeus asked.

“No.” Percy said firmly. “I mean, Lord Zeus, I’ve been in the presence of Hades. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing I felt when I got near Tartarus. Something powerful and evil is stirring down there… something even older than the gods.”

Poseidon and Zeus exchanged a look, whispering in Ancient Greek about their father, about his return. Finally, Zeus held up his hand angrily. “We will speak of this no more. I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal.”

He rose, and looked at the Doctor and Percy. “You have done me a service, children. Few heroes could have accomplished as much. To show you my thanks, I shall spare your lives. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live.”

“Um… thank you, sir.” Percy said awkwardly.

“Do not presume to fly again.” Zeus added. “Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt, and it shall be your last sensation.”

Thunder shook the palace, and with a blinding flash of life, Zeus was gone.

“Well, he’s pleasant.” The Doctor murmured. He then looked up to Percy and his father. “I will wait by the lift. Give you time to talk.”

Percy smiled gratefully, and the Doctor made his way back down to the lift.

Only a few minutes later, Percy descended towards the Doctor, and they headed back to his mother’s apartment. They rang the doorbell, and there she was, waiting for them.

“Percy, Doctor.” She embraced the both of them. “How –” She breathed, “How is your dad, Percy?”

“Good, he’s good.” Percy said. “He said he was proud of me… That you were a queen of a woman. That he’d not met such a mortal woman in a thousand years.”

Sally Jackson smiled sadly, tears sliding down her cheeks, “I’m just happy you’re home safe.”

The Doctor looked the woman over, she had bruises on her neck that weren’t there earlier that day. On her cheek was a red mark…

“Mrs. Jackson,” He said slowly.

“Yes sweetheart?”

“Gabriel, does he hit you?”

“What?”

“Your husband. Does he hit you?”

She bit her lip, but she didn’t need to respond. The Doctor pushed through into the apartment right to Gabe.

“You!” Gabe suddenly shouted, pointing at the Doctor, but the Time Lord had already pinned the massive man against the wall with inhuman strength.

“How dare you.” The Doctor snarled. “How dare you hurt this woman,  _ your wife!” _

“What?”

The fury of the Time Lord burnt through the Doctor’s eyes, terrifying Gabe. “This world gave you a gift, an angel amongst humans, and you  _ abused  _ her.”

Gabriel seemed frozen in fear, as the Doctor’s eyes bared into his soul.

“I – I –”

“Get out.” The Doctor commanded. 

Gabriel ran.

The Doctor turned back to Percy and his mother, who were staring at him.

The Doctor scribbled the TARDIS phone number on a napkin, handing it to Sally Jackson. “If he ever bothers you again.”

Without warning, she ran to the Doctor scooping him into a massive hug. It was wordless, but he knew that she would not be taking care of Gabe ever again.


	21. The Completion of the Prophecy

The Doctor had said farewell to Percy and Annabeth, wishing Grover good luck as he began his journey to search for Pan. Wandering back into the TARDIS, the Doctor made his way to the med bay, fixing up his legs, but the phantom pain still remained. He still couldn’t close his eyes. 

“Right, onwards.” The Doctor said, sprinting around the console to take off. The room began to shake until finally, all was quiet.

Pushing through the doors, he saw – Camp Half-Blood… He could hear talking. It sounded like Percy.

“– make it sound like you’re leaving.” Percy was saying.

“Oh, I’m leaving all right, Percy.” It was Luke who responded. “I brought you down here to say goodbye.” The Doctor turned the corner just in time to see Luke snap his fingers, a small fire burned a hole in the ground at Percy’s feet. Out crawled a Pit Scorpion.

“Luke.” The Doctor said causing the boy to jump. “What in Rassilon’s name do you think you’re doing?”

“Kill him!” Luke suddenly ordered in Ancient Greek to the scorpion, that made its way towards the Doctor. He grabbed his Sonic, sound exploding in the air, the scorpion ran. So did Luke.

Percy stood in shock. “I thought you left.”

“It seems like I might have to stay a little longer than I thought.”


End file.
